Ghosts That We Knew
by Calzona113
Summary: Ok so this started out as the one shot None of the Rest of it Matters in Bits and Bites, reviewers and indeed myself wanted to see it turn into a multi-chapter so here it is! - Timothy Robbins is back from the dead. having spent 3 and a half years as a POW will his return be the push Callie and Arizona need to get back together? Set in Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This anon's prompt was forwarded to me by Calzonastories: Tim wasn't dead and was found as a prisoner of war. He was sent to SGMW to receive treatment and to set Arizona straight so she can live her life with Callie. Also to spoil Sofia like a cool uncle he is.**_

_**Ok so, the way I read this prompt with the 'setting Arizona straight' I figured this was intended to mean during the whole plane crash thing, so that's what I've gone with. So this is set after 9x07 but before Bailey's wedding, kinda AU in that respect, anyway, enough rambling from me. **_

_**This turned out to be rather long... and thanks to Amber for Beta-ing.**_

Callie studied the medical research once more; scrutinizing every single detail that her and Arizona had highlighted the previous night. She smiled at that thought. It may not have been much, but in the grand scheme of their recovering relationship, Arizona's offer to help her prepare for Derek's operation was a massive bound in the right direction. They may not have been sharing a bed yet and their conversation was still very limited but at least there was no shouting, no death glares or ignoring of one another.

Now Derek had finally agreed to the nerve donor idea, Callie was studying every single journal she could find on the subject; she wanted to know everything about the procedure, everything that could go wrong and how to overcome those issues if they presented themselves.

'Dr. Torres?'

'Yup?' Callie asked as she turned to find one of her ortho nurses in front of her.

'There's a guy outside that wants to see you.'

Callie's brow furrowed, 'A _guy_ wants to see _me_ _outside_?'

The nurse nodded, 'He said that he couldn't come inside, but that you were the only one that could help him.'

'Does he have a name?' Callie asked, very intrigued now.

'He wouldn't say, he said that would _complicate_ things.'

Callie sighed, 'Right, I need to go down to the ER anyway, where he is?'

'Sat on one of the benches out front; he's wearing an army hoody and has his arm in a sling.'

'Riight.' Callie said, 'Thanks.' Callie made her way down the hospital building, curiosity had got the better of her, the fact that the guy knew her name and had specifically asked for her but had refused to give his name only made her more curious. 'He could be some stalker and kill me...' Callie muttered to herself as she stood just inside the front doors. 'No, it's in the middle of the day and they're too many people around for that Callie, shut up.' With a nod of her head, Callie pushed the front doors open, stepping outside into the fresh air of a clear Seattle afternoon. She scanned the people that were outside and instantly saw the guy that the nurse had described; he was sat on one of the furthest away benches, his hood pulled up over his head, his right arm held in a way that Callie could instantly see he was in a great deal of pain. She made her way over to where he sat, hands stuffed in her pockets, she stopped with a bit of distance remaining between them, 'You asked for Dr. Torres?'

The hooded figure didn't look up, his eyes shifted slightly, but only to look at Callie's shoes, 'You're Dr. Torres?'

'Yup, that's me. Do I know you?' She asked.

'No...kind of.' He replied mysteriously.

'Okkk, any reason why you sent one of my nurses to find me and get me out here?' Callie asked.

'I need your help.' He replied, his eyes still trained on the floor.

'Why me?'

'Because you're the best.' He replied simply, 'I did some research before coming out here, I want you.'

'Ok, well you're going to have to come in and book an appointment in the hospital.'

'I can't.'

'Why?' Callie asked, realising that this was fast becoming a waste of her time.

'Because...there is someone in there I need to avoid...for the time being anyway.' He said.

'Look, I don't know who you are, or whatever, but I seriously don't have time for this right now, so you either come into the hospital with me and we can talk, or I'm turning around and going back to do my job.' Callie said, when she didn't get a reply she turned on her heel and headed back for the hospital.

'Wait!' Callie heard a voice call behind her as footsteps followed her, 'Callie, please wait.'

Callie whipped round then, 'How the hell do you know my na-' Her sentence cut short when she saw for the first time the face beneath the hood.

'See.' He said, glancing around he gently pulled his hood down with his left hand, his right being the one in the sling, 'You know who I am?'

Callie shook her head, her eyes squinting as she willed the tears to stay where they were, 'You can't be...'

'I am.' He replied, 'I'm who you think I am.'

'Say it.' Callie said, even though she didn't need him to say his name for her to know the truth; he had the same hair, the same eyes, he even had the same freaking dimples.

'I'm Tim Robbins,' He said, his eyes meeting Callie's for the first time. 'Arizona's brother.'

Callie's eyes went wider at that reply, even though she had known instantly; even if she hadn't seen pictures of Tim she would recognise him as Arizona's brother in a crowded place. 'What...how...seriously?!'

'I know, look I'm sorry to spring this on you..' He began.

'Spring this on me?! Fucking hell I've actually lost it haven't I? I'm hallucinating because otherwise what other explanation is there for the fact that I'm talking to my _dead_ brother-in-law!?'

'Can we sit down?' He asked, 'Let me explain.'

'I don't think you need to be doing the explaining to me.' Callie replied.

'I know,' Tim agreed, 'This wasn't how I wanted to do things but...look, please can we sit down so I can explain?'

Callie eyed him for a second before sighing and sitting down on the bench, 'You have five minutes before I go and find Arizona.'

'I understand.' Tim nodded, 'Where to start...'

'How about starting with how your family has thought you dead for four years?' Callie shot instantly, feeling very protective of not only her wife but also her parents-in-law.

Tim sighed, 'I was killed...I mean, the army _presumed_ I was dead. Do you know the story of my 'death'?'

'Arizona told me about it once, that it was an IED that hit your convoy?' Callie said.

Tim nodded, 'Well that's what happened, an IED hit our convoy and honestly I can't remember much of what happened immediately after that, I had a pretty bad head injury and that's when I first busted my shoulder so I was in agony. Next thing I knew I opened my eyes in a cell...'

Callie turned, animosity momentarily forgotten, 'You were kidnapped?'

Tim nodded, 'Marines were like gold-dust out there, it was right near the beginning of the war; Al-Qaida wanted to know everything and anything they could; they managed to get three from my convoy, from what I know now only three others survived and got away, the rest were killed.'

'But how did the army tell your family that you were dead? Surely they found no trace of your body?' Callie asked.

Tim nodded, 'They found my dog-tags with my blood on them, that was enough proof.'

Callie nodded, she knew Arizona kept those very dog-tags in her bedside draw; Callie would often find her sitting there with them in her hand; a private moment between her and her fallen brother.

'They sent home a coffin, my dog-tags and a flag.' Tim continued, 'It was just understood that the rest of me must've been lost in the dust...that's how a lot of men go.'

Callie nodded, 'You were in there for four years?'

'Three and a half.' Tim replied, 'It was hell. I thought the war itself, seeing your fellow soldiers get blown up around you was hell...but being a POW...it took hell to a whole new level; they tortured us for information, the other two guys that were kidnapped with me ended up dead after two years; one was killed because he hit a guard, the other grabbed one of their guns and shot himself. I don't know why they didn't kill me; they weren't getting any information from me and really I was useless physically; my shoulder was fucked, I knew that without any medical opinion. I think they just wanted to keep me as leverage...just in case that particular group ever had to make a deal with some American or British soldiers; I was their insurance.' Taking a breath, Tim plough forwards, needing to get this all out in one go, 'Anyway, a _situation_ presented itself, the group that had me were becoming restless, this was about 7 months ago now, anyway, they were taking their eyes off of the ball, panicking because the Allied forces were pushing forwards, I went for a pee behind a rock, managed to tackle the guard who had me and legged it with his piece. I had no idea where I was going, but somehow luck was on my side and a British patrol picked me up...I must've looked like a madman – I had a thick beard, was practically black and I was as thin as a rake...anyway, they took me back to their camp, sorted me out...told me my shoulder was beyond repair and got me back to the marine's camp. Obviously it was a big shock that after over three years I'd suddenly come out of the woodwork – usually bargains were made for POW's lives, but that just hadn't been the case with me. The offered there and then to ring my family and tell them, but I just couldn't let them find out like that, you know? I wanted to tell them myself, and I needed to get my head sorted before I did. So I came back to America, got myself an apartment in Chicago, got some physio and did some research. I found out about you and Arizona...'

'How?' Callie interrupted.

Tim looked sheepish for the first time, 'I may have used being a marine to my advantage.'

'Right.' Callie said with a small smile, 'Carry on.'

'Anyway, I found out that you were the best at what you did so I knew that I needed to find you sooner rather than later about my shoulder...I'm not saying I want you to fix me up so I can go back to the war...but I'm in constant pain, and it's not just mild pain... I was all set to come out to Seattle and be all like surprise! Then the plane crash happened...'

Callie let out a gasp at that, her eyes finding Tim's and even though nothing was said for a minute it was as if he understood.

'I couldn't come and add me being alive on top of everything else, I don't know all the details but I know kid lost her leg...I...I'm sorry.'

Callie nodded, the tears now trickling, 'Me too.'

Tim went to move his hand onto Callie's leg, his hand hovering in doubt before he placed it there and gave a reassuring squeeze, 'That's why I didn't come into the hospital today and find her straight away, I needed to know how she was...how you both were, whether she was _stable_ enough for me to suddenly appear back in her life. I'm sorry that I've kind of sprung it all on _you_.'

Callie smiled softly, 'I understand why you did it, you're just trying to protect your sister.'

'How is she now?' Tim asked, eager to know how Arizona was.

'Better.' Callie answered, she didn't want to tell Tim everything about the last few months, that would be Arizona's story to tell, if she chose to. 'She took it hard, obviously, and with Mark too...'

'Mark?' Tim asked.

'He didn't come up in your research?' When Tim shook his head Callie continued, 'Then you don't know about Sofia?' Again Tim shook his head. 'Well, congratulations Tim, you're an Uncle.'

Tim couldn't help but smile widely despite his confusion, 'No way? My sister has a kid?!'

Callie nodded, pulling out her phone she flipped the unlock and passed it to Tim so he could see the picture on her wallpaper of Arizona and Sofia.

'I can't believe it.' Tim said, remembering what they were originally talking about, 'Wait, who's Mark?'

Callie sighed heavily, 'Mark is...was Sofia's Dad. I don't know how much you know, but long story short, Arizona won a Carter Maddison Grant, we fell out and broke up, she went to Africa for a month, whilst she was away I slept with Mark, we're just friends and were drunk but...anyway, Sof happened. Mark and Arizona didn't get on at first but then me, Zo and an unborn Sof were in a car crash, everyone survived...

Tim's eyes went wide as his mouth formed a small o, 'That's quite a story... she looks really happy.' He said as he took in the wide smile of his sister.

Callie smiled, 'She was in that photo...she's getting better, but she's not quite back there yet.' Tim nodded, 'So what's the next step Tim?'

'I don't know.' He answered honestly, 'I hadn't really got past getting you to listen to me.'

'Right,' Callie answered. 'I'll level with you Tim, I'm not comfortable with giving you a consult on your shoulder without Arizona knowing...we've only just got our relationship back on track, I need to be honest with her.'

Tim nodded, 'I understand that...how about I come in, wait in a room or something and you go and find her?'

'And do you want me to tell her?' Callie asked, 'I'm not sure I'm comfortable just pulling her into a room and saying look who I just found honey.'

'Tell her,' Tim said. 'Tell her it's me, if she turns around and walks away then I'll come back tomorrow, and the next day, until she listens to me.'

'Ok, I can work with that.' Callie said, getting up and showing Tim through the hospital and into one of the conference rooms, promising him that she would be back.

As she headed for the peds ward she could feel the dread and worry creep into her; she had no idea how Arizona was going to react to this, whether she'd blame Callie, hit out once more in this ongoing battle for their relationships' survival. But she had to know, Callie had to tell her. Somehow.

Pushing open the double doors of the peds ward, Callie surveyed the foyer, seeing that her wife wasn't amongst the scrubs that were there, heading for her office she was relieved to find her there; at least she could tell her privately, knocking on the door, Callie pushed the door open, 'Hey.'

'Hey!' Arizona was surprised to see Callie; although their relationship was on the mend, Callie hadn't randomly popped into her office since she'd been back. It was nice. 'You ok?' She asked when she saw the confused, slightly upset, slightly apprehensive look on her wife's face.

Callie closed the door behind her, smiling as she turned, 'Yeah I'm ok.'

Arizona's brow furrowed, 'What's wrong?'

Callie couldn't help but smile, even after all they'd been through, all that had been said, Arizona still knew her better than she knew herself. 'I need to tell you something.'

'Ok?' Arizona asked, suddenly very nervous.

'And I need you to just hear me out, because what I'm about to say will sound utterly ridiculous and like I'm being seriously horrible, but I'm not.' Callie said, trying to somehow prepare Arizona for the revelation she was about to make.

'Ok.' Arizona replied; all sorts of things ran through her mind; Sofia, Callie was leaving, she'd met someone else. Nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

'Your brother's here.' Callie said.

'Excuse me?' Arizona asked.

'Tim, he's here, in the conference room on the first floor.' Callie said again, moving forwards so she was nearer Arizona.

Arizona shook her head, 'What...why are you saying that?'

Moving even closer to her wife, Callie knelt down, placing a hand on each of her knees, ignoring the shudder that came from Arizona when her hand met the prosthetic, 'I know this sounds completely horrible, and impossible, and if I hadn't seen him myself I'd be looking a bit like you right now, but it's true...he wants to tell you why and explain it himself...he just asked for me first because he knew about the crash...he wanted to make sure you were ok enough for him to come in.'

Arizona just stared at her wife, looking into her eyes she saw no lie there, only love and sincerity. She was at a loss for words, she didn't understand...couldn't even begin to understand what Callie was saying to her. 'I don't...'

'I know,' Callie said. 'You don't have to go down there if you don't want to...just...I wanted to tell you as soon as I could...whatever you want to do, I'm here.'

Arizona nodded, despite the fact that she'd just been told her brother was back from the dead she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming surge of love for her wife; she'd been a total bitch to her the last five months and here she was, still doing everything she could to protect her from the world.

'Do you want me to go?' Callie asked when she didn't get an answer, knowing that even before the accident that Arizona was very much a solitary thinking in certain situations.

Arizona shook her head, tears falling thickly down her face, 'No...never...' She said, and before she knew it, she was leaning forwards and Callie was catching her as she sobbed into Callie's shoulder; tears of sadness, joy, confusion and frustration. Tears not just for her brother, but also for herself and for her wife and the way she had been treating her.

Callie held her wife until the sobbing subsided, not wanting to push Arizona too quickly, she sat back on her heels, grazing her thumb over Arizona's cheek as she wiped away the few remaining tears.

'I don't understand.' Arizona said eventually, suddenly reaching out and grabbing onto Callie's hand.

'I know,' Callie replied. 'I don't think you will until you see him, hear what happened.'

Arizona nodded, 'He's told you?'

Callie nodded in reply, afraid that this would create animosity from her wife, 'I needed to hear it before I'd let him see you.'

Arizona smiled, 'Thank you.'

Callie smiled in return, relieved that Arizona seemed to be taking it a lot better than she could've expected, 'Do you want to see him?'

Arizona nodded instantly, despite the fear and confusion, this was her brother, her Tim and she needed to see it to believe it. 'Will you come with me?'

'Of course.' Callie replied, glad that Arizona was letting her help with this, getting up she began to make her way to the door.

'Calliope?'

Callie's head whipped round at that word coming from Arizona's mouth; she hadn't called her that since before that fateful night, 'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry and I love you.' Arizona said, hoping that that would be enough for now, talking would come, but not today.

Callie stood still for a minute, she almost had to pinch herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming; Tim Robbins back from the dead, and now Arizona saying those three little words. 'I'm sorry too, and I love you.'

Arizona smiled, walking forwards she placed the smallest of kisses on Callie's lips, sliding her fingers in between familiar tanned hands, a simple gesture that she had missed more than she knew. They walked down to the first floor in silence, both preparing themselves for the Pandora's box that was about to be opened. When they reached the door of the conference room, Callie stopped when she felt Arizona still beside her, 'You don't have to do this...'

'I do.' Arizona replied, 'I've been hiding from one thing or another for most of my life...I've hidden from you times enough...but _this_...'

Giving the hand in hers a squeeze, Callie asked, 'Now?'

Arizona nodded and Callie pushed the door open, catching Tim's eye briefly she just nodded and stepped aside so Arizona could follow.

Arizona's stomach literally fell through the floor. It was true. Her brother was alive. Standing as large as life in front of her. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Hit him? Hug him? Run away? She'd ran away too often lately; from her wife, her daughter and from herself; she couldn't run anymore.

'Hey kiddo.' Tim said, breaking the silence that had descended, his voice breaking silently as he said the words, Arizona's nickname falling softly from his lips.

With those two words that was it, Arizona's decision was made, hurrying forwards as fast as she could she fell into her brother's arms. Tears fell from three sets of eyes in the room, Callie silently watching as her wife came undone in her brother's arms.

Once Arizona had calmed down enough, they sat down and Tim proceeded to tell Arizona everything he had told Callie, Arizona hooked on every word.

'Have you told Mum and Dad?' Arizona asked once Tim had finished.

Tim shook his head, 'I'm not sure I could've coped with that on my own.'

Arizona laughed, the musical sound causing Callie to smile; it was the first time she'd heard her wife laugh in five months. 'They need to know.'

'I know,' Tim agreed. 'But after I found out what happened to you...I needed to see you were ok for myself...Callie tells me you're a Mom?'

Arizona smiled, pride radiating from her at that statement, 'Yeah, Sofia.'

'Callie showed me a picture, she looks like a heartbreaker.' Tim said.

'Oh don't worry, she'll have you wrapped round your little finger before you know it.' Callie said, smiling at both dimpled faces opposite her.

'So your shoulder?' Arizona asked, looking between Tim and Callie.

'Is something that I'm hoping Callie can help me with.' Tim answered, 'Not that she knows anything about it.'

Callie smiled, 'Well from the way you've been holding it since I've seen you I'd say there's a lot going on; at a guess I'd say your labrum is a mess, the tendon attached to your bicep is causing the majority of the pain, and you've got ligament damage thrown in there as well. But hey that's just a guess.'

'Woah, she's good.' Tim answered as Callie had just recited the exact condition of his shoulder.

'She's amazing.' Arizona said in agreement, a smile thrown to her wife. 'You can help him right?'

Callie nodded, 'Course, the recovery will be hell but at least it'll give you an excuse to stay around for a while.'

'Like I need one.' Tim said sincerely. Their reunion was interrupted by the sound of a pager.

'Shit, it's 911, I've got to go.' Callie said, 'You'll be ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'Text me when you've done and I'll tell you where we are?'

'Perfect.' Callie said, and with an undoubted spring in her step, she kissed Arizona quickly and exited the room.

Once she'd gone Tim turned to his sister, 'She's quite something.'

Arizona just nodded, tears finding her eyes once more, 'I don't deserve her Tim.'

Tim's brow furrowed, 'Come on kid, she obviously thinks the world of you...as soon as she saw me outside her first reaction was to protect you from me and I'm your brother...that's someone that loves you right there.'

Arizona smiled through the tears falling down her face, 'I know she loves me, and I love her...I love her more than I can put into words T...more than I think she even understands...and these last five months I've treated her appallingly...god knows why she's still here.'

'You've not talked to her about this have you?'

Arizona shook her head, all of a sudden she found herself telling Tim everything, well, apart from the events that happened in the woods themselves; she told him about the arguments, the hatred that she had felt for her wife when she had woken up without a leg; all of it. 'I don't know how she still stands to be around me...'

'Because you don't have a leg?' Tim asked, he was never one to shy away from the truth, particularly with his sister.

Arizona nodded, 'And because of the way I've acted.'

Tim sighed, 'I can't pretend to understand what you two have gone through kid...but at the end of the day that woman loves you, it's obvious from the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her...but you need to talk to her, you know that right? Just like I had to tell you about what happened to me in Iraq, you and Callie need to talk; talk about what's happened but most importantly talk about your future...she loves you kid, don't lose sight of that.'

X

Later that day, Callie had finished the surgery and had found Arizona and Tim in the cafeteria; the smile still lighting up her wife's beautiful features. When Tim saw Callie arrive he smiled in her direction, standing up he said, 'Point me to the nearest restroom?'

'Straight through that door, left, then right.' Callie said.

'Be right back.' Tim said as he left, planning on taking the long route to and from the toilet so that Callie and Arizona had time to talk.

Callie watched Tim saunter off and sat down next to her wife, a small smile on her lips, 'You ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'I think so...I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop you know?'

'I know what you mean,' Callie replied. 'I had to pinch myself when I first saw him.'

Arizona looked nervously down to her fingers that were now playing with the hem of her scrub top; there were so many things that she wanted to say, but where to start? How did she put all that she wanted to say into words?

'Thank you for today.' Arizona said eventually, 'You've been brilliant.'

Callie just smiled in return, not sure what to say to that, she could see that Arizona wanted to say more so she waited patiently.

'I know we need to talk.' Arizona said, her eyes still on her hands, 'There are so many things that I need to say to you, how sorry I am and how grateful I am for the last five months for a start, but I just...can we just have today and then talk tomorrow? I know it's going to be hard, but I want to work through this Calliope, and I know all of this is down to me, and I know I haven't exactly given you much reason to want to stay with me, but I love you, and if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, then I will.'

Callie could feel the tears trickling down her own cheeks, hearing Arizona say all those things; it was like a shadow had been lifted, reaching forwards, Callie hooked her finger under Arizona's chin, lifting her face so that their eyes met, 'The talking will come, I think today we turned a corner...and I know we didn't see it coming, but it happened, and if there's one thing I'm certain of it's that we _will_ get through this. As a very wise, and super hot, woman once said to me, I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it _matters_.'

Timothy Robbins looked on from the doorway as his sister and Callie shared a kiss that was obviously long overdue. His return to 'life' could have been a burden, it could've sent everyone and everything spiralling out of control; but instead, he had been the spark, a spark needed to push Callie and Arizona that little step closer to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Very glad you guys wanted this to turn into a multi-chapter! For those waiting on updates to my other two stories, they'll come, I just got caught up in this story!**_

_**Characters and storylines aren't mine, Shonda's brilliant handiwork.**_

_**Ok so thank you massively for the response to this story, the follows, favourites and reviews: you guys are SUPER amazing.**_

_Couple of hours later. _

Callie stood in the viewing room, Tim's x-rays, CT scans and MRI results in front of her. She was kind of glad to get away from thinking about Derek's impending surgery the following week – it had been all she had thought about for surgically for days; to have a new challenge present itself was something of a relief, especially one that she could see a solution to. Hearing the door open behind her, Callie turned, smiling when she saw Arizona had entered the room.

'How's it looking?' Arizona asked tentatively, not ignorant to the fact that this situation was horribly similar to when Nick had come to Seattle only months previously.

Callie smiled, 'Good...well his shoulder is shot...but everything looks salvageable...I mean he won't be throwing a fast ball any time soon, but I can at least get him out of the sling and give him a relatively normal degree of mobility.'

Arizona matched Callie's smile, 'Thank you for doing this, I know you're snowed under with Derek's surgery.'

'Arizona it's your brother, I wouldn't let anyone else near him.' Callie replied, pulling down Tim's pictures now she had a clear idea of what she was going to do.

Arizona nodded, wincing slightly as she lent too heavily on her prosthetic, 'Still, thank you.'

The wince didn't go unnoticed by Callie and for the first time she felt like she could ask the question without unleashing angry Arizona again, 'You ok?'

Looking up Arizona met Callie's eye, unspoken words drifted between them, moments just like this where they had descended into arguments had passed between them on countless occasions. Not now. 'I just forget sometimes,' Arizona said, her eyes firmly on the floor. 'I forget I don't have a leg...that's what I just did, and when I do it just hurts, like pinches on the...or something.'

Callie nodded, trying to quell the insane urge she had to give her wife a massive hug, instead she had to decide on the best response she could to that statement, 'That'll ease in time.'

Arizona just nodded, 'I've finished for the day now, so I was thinking I could go and get Sof and take her to see Tim?'

'Ok,' Callie answered. 'Tim will love that.'

'Are you keeping him in?'

Callie shook her head, 'I'll get Loraine to schedule him in next week after Derek's surgery and Bailey's wedding, waiting another week won't do any more damage.'

'I was thinking...would it be ok if he came and stayed in the apartment?' Arizona asked. 'Just for the week I mean...he'd have to sleep on the couch, but...'

'You don't want to let him out of your sight?' Callie asked with a smile.

'Something like that.' Arizona said. 'Are you still working?'

'Nope, got a couple of charts to update but I'm done, why?'

'Will you come with me to get Sof and go see Tim?' Arizona asked.

'Of course.' Callie said, tucking Tim's files under her arm, elated that Arizona had asked her to go with her anywhere; she could've asked her to go into the sewers and she would have followed her gladly.

X

'Momma, Momma, Momma.' Sofia was babbling away as Callie carried her towards the exam room she'd left Tim in, Arizona walking at her side. Arizona had been so absent from Sofia for the first four months after the accident, when she started to sit with her and play with her again, Sofia had latched onto her; Callie didn't blame her; the little girl had suddenly gone from having three parents hovering around her all the time, to just one and Callie knew she hadn't exactly been the best parent to Sofia whilst she had been dealing with the aftermath of the plane crash.

'She's so big now.' Arizona said as they rode in the elevator, 'I feel like every time I blink there's something new about her.'

Callie smiled, 'Yes she is, that's cause she's fabulous! And guess what Sofia, we're on our way to see Uncle Tim, and he is just going to _love _you...'

Arizona smiled, moving closer to Callie she rested her head onto the taller woman's shoulder, a simple sign of affection but something that set Callie's heart racing. Sure they'd shared the odd peck, their hands had brushed as Sofia was handed between them; but this, this was new and yet familiar. Familiar from a time before their world was turned upside down. Sofia, seeing her Momma was now in her reach, stretched out a chubby little hand towards Arizona, her hand clenching and unclenching; a sure sign that she wanted to be passed on to Arizona. Callie noticed Sofia's urge to be in Arizona's arms, but she was unwilling to acknowledge it; she didn't want to put pressure on Arizona to do anything she wasn't ready to do and she was also enjoying the unexpected closeness of her wife.

'Can I?' Arizona asked, straightening her head and shifting her cane into her left hand so that she could attempt to rest Sofia on her hip. Walking with Sofia and her prosthetic was something Arizona hadn't attempted yet, she hadn't been confident enough; but today, today was a day for change.

'Sure!' Callie said, a bit too over-enthusiastically. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she had to admit she was slightly concerned about the thought of Arizona somehow balancing herself, Sofia and her cane.

Arizona saw the fear in Callie's eyes, the questioning glance, and for a brief moment the anger surged forwards, it threatened to bubble over and cause harsh words to hurl from her mouth, then she saw what was behind the fear in Callie's eyes; and that was utter, complete, unquestionable love. 'Just stay close in case I get tired?'

'Sure.' Callie replied, letting out a slight breath as she handed Sofia over to Arizona, leaving her hand firmly under Sofia's nappy-clad bum until Arizona had found a comfortable and secure position for both herself and her daughter.

'Momma!' Sofia announced, the heaviness of the situation and the landmark moment not something she could possibly comprehend.

'Hey baby girl.' Arizona cooed, rubbing her nose across her daughters, causing the little Latina to squeal in delight.

'She's missed you.' Callie said, no thought process involved as she spoke the words; just a statement of truth.

Arizona smiled sadly, she didn't need to answer that; they both knew that Sofia had missed her, just as she cried out for her Dadda in the middle of the night; she would understand one day, but for now she just knew that for the first time in a very long time, she was safely back in her Momma's arms.

The elevator opened at the ortho floor, Callie and Arizona stepping off, 'He's in one of the exam rooms just up on the left.'

'Uncle Tim's going to be so excited to meet you Sof.' Arizona said to Sofia, before she chuckled slightly, 'I always thought this would be the other way round.'

'What?' Callie asked, unsure of what Arizona was talking about.

'I always thought it would be Tim bringing _his_ child to meet their Auntie Arizona...I never thought I'd be introducing him as Uncle Tim.' Arizona explained, glancing to her side she saw Callie with a small smile on her face, 'Thank you for changing that.'

Callie turned her smile towards her wife now, 'You don't have to thank _me _for that, you changed it yourself Zo.'

Arizona smiled in return, deciding to leave that conversation there for now; she couldn't open up too many emotions at one time. 'This one?' She asked as Callie had stopped outside one of the exam room doors.

Callie nodded, knocking before pushing open the door and entering the room, 'Hey Tim, want to meet your niece?'

Tim's face resembled some sort of fish as he watched his sister enter the room behind Callie, limping slowly towards him with the cutest little baby he had ever seen in her arms. 'No way...'

Smiling broadly, Arizona stopped when she was next to where Tim was stretched out on the exam gurney, 'Uncle Tim, this is Sofia...Sof, this is your Uncle Tim.' Sofia looked from her Momma to her Mama before taking in the stranger in the bed. Initially she clung onto Arizona's scrub top for dear life, as Arizona sat down onto the chair next to the bed, the exertion of the walk finally taking it's toll. 'It's ok baby girl...'

'Hey kiddo...' Tim said, reaching his hand out he gently stroked Sofia's hair, he was genuinely struggling to keep tears at bay. 'God, she's freaking adorable.'

Callie moved round next to her wife, sitting in the seat next to her she placed a hand gently behind Arizona's shoulders, resting it on the back of her chair. A gesture that wasn't too much but something that Arizona felt, something she needed. Arizona nodded in answer to Tim, her own tears at the moment not hidden as they gently trickled down her face, disappearing into Sofia's hair. Sofia however was too distracted by Tim to notice, reaching out, she grabbed onto the side rails on the bed and lifted herself up; something which she had perfected only within the last week. She seemed to stare at Tim for ages, her brain obviously trying to work out whether this new person was friend or foe.

Sofia seemingly made the decision all on her own as she lifted her right hand, clenching and unclenching her little fingers , telling everyone in the room that right now she wanted to sit with her Uncle Tim.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks as always to everyone for your reviews! So, just to say, for the purpose of this story, Callie and Arizona are going to have the 'run' conversation before Bailey's wedding. Just because, well, because I can :P**_

_**Characters and anything remotely familiar belong to Shonda. **_

'Right, Gloria has booked you in for a week today, that means my head will be totally clear cause Shepherd's surgery will be well out of the way.' Callie said.

'Shepherd?' Tim questioned, as he bounced Sofia up and down with his leg.

'Long story,' Arizona said. 'Basically some big, life-changing surgery that Callie is performing.'

Callie smiled, 'She makes it sound cooler than it is.'

'No I don't! You're putting a nerve from his sister's freaking leg into his wrist!' Arizona replied, another hint of the Arizona of old appearing.

'That does sound pretty cool.' Tim agreed, 'So a week, best find myself a hotel or something then.'

'Like hell you will.' Arizona replied instantly, 'You're staying on our couch.'

'Kiddo, I'm not going to throw myself on you and Callie.'

'You're not!' Arizona retorted. 'I'm not having my back-from-the-dead brother staying in some crappy motel...'

'You and Cal need your space,' Tim said, not wanting to get in the way of the recovery the couple were obviously going through.

'Tim it's fine,' Callie came in. 'Arizona would only stress out about you if you were anywhere but on our couch.'

Tim rolled his eyes, 'That does sound like my baby sister.' Catching sight of the glare Arizona was giving him he laughed, 'Fine, looks like you and me are going to be spending a lot of time together little one!' He cooed over Sofia.

'I have to ask this T...what about Mom and Dad?' Arizona asked.

Tim sighed, 'I don't totally know how to go about that one.'

'Well, put it like this,' Callie said. 'I need you to be here for at least three months to get everything to the point where I'd let you fly...'

'So it would be better if they came out here.' Arizona finished for Callie. Callie herself was surprised to hear those words coming from Arizona; her parents had been trying to come and see her for weeks, particularly when they found out how hard it was hitting their daughter; but she had always refused.

'You sure you're ready for that?' Callie asked; she didn't want Arizona to be pushed into anything she didn't really want to do.

'It'd have to happen someday,' Arizona said with a small smile. 'At least if they come over now they'll get distracted with you rather than just be focused on me and my leg.'

Tim nodded, 'She actually has a point...although will it be too much for them to deal with in one go?'

'Well they already know about my leg, that won't be a surprise to them.' Arizona said, 'And I'm not sure I could tell them over the phone that their son's alive.'

'Maybe, we invite them over, they won't find that strange,' Callie said. 'Then we can talk to them, warn them so it's not...well I was going to say not a shock, but it's never not going to be a shock is it?'

'I don't think there's really an easy way of doing this.' Tim said, 'Invite them, let them get over you being alive and then I can wander in.'

Arizona rolled her eyes at her brother's flippancy; he hadn't changed in the slightest. 'I'll ring them tonight.'

XX

'I seriously need to go shopping tomorrow.' Tim said as he sprawled out on the sofa having thoroughly made himself at home. 'I have like one pair of trunks and two t-shirts.'

'I'm off tomorrow, so we can go if you like?' Arizona said, pleased that her schedule worked out as such.

'Sounds like a plan.' Tim said with a smile. After scheduling Tim's surgery for the following week, all four of them had left the hospital together. Derek's surgery was scheduled for two days time, Bailey's wedding the day after, and following a conversation with her parents, Arizona had organised for them to fly out the day after the wedding. All-in-all, it was going to be a hectic and highly emotional week in the Robbins-Torres household.

'I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning.' Arizona said, hobbling carefully on her prosthetic over to Tim to kiss him goodnight. 'I'm kind of scared that I'll wake up tomorrow and this will have all been a dream...'

Tim smiled softly, 'No chance of that kiddo...'

'Ouch!' Arizona squealed as Tim pinched her.

'Just so you know you're not asleep and dreaming.' Tim offered an explanation with a wink. 'Love you kiddo.'

'Love you too T.' Arizona said, tears threatening. Before they fell she turned, looking to Callie who was sat in one of the lounge chairs, 'I'll see you in bed?'

Callie nodded, 'I won't be too long seeing as I'm the only one working tomorrow!'

Arizona smiled and headed into the bedroom, the door closing gently behind her as she gave herself the privacy she needed to take off her prosthetic and get ready for bed.

'Don't feel you have to stay up for me.' Tim said to Callie once the door had closed.

'I don't,' Callie said with a laugh before she turned more sombre. 'She doesn't like me to watch her...or see her take off the prosthetic.'

Tim nodded, he'd seen amputation injuries on soldiers in Iraq; seeing them through all stages of recovery; to think his sister was going through that was something unimaginable.

Callie took Tim's silence as an invitation to continue talking, even though she'd only just met him, she felt more comfortable talking to him about Arizona than she did anyone at the hospital, even though he'd been absent for four years, he still knew Arizona better than anyone aside from Callie. 'She's only just let me back into our bed this past couple of weeks,' Callie continued, 'I'd been sleeping over at Mark's, he used to live across the hall...she just wouldn't let me back in...then something changed, I don't really know what exactly, we haven't talked about it. One of our friends at work tricked her into going back into the hospital, a couple of days after that she said I could sleep back in the bed...I mean there's a freaking ocean between us when we're in it...but...it's been a welcome change.'

Tim nodded, 'She's always been a stubborn one, I know I've missed out on four years but just seeing her today, she's not changed that much...I mean she's changed...I never thought I'd see her as a Mother...and despite everything that's happened, I never thought I'd see her so obviously happy and comfortable in her life.'

Callie smiled, 'I hope you get to see her back to her best Tim, because that is just amazing.'

Tim smiled, 'I can imagine, even as a kid she was special...you know, she just stood out. She didn't give a shit what people thought of her, she just did her own thing...I've always admired her for that, she breaks the norm, stands up to people and fights for what she believes in and loves.'

Callie smiled fondly, she could feel herself tearing up, 'She's still like that...you know how we first met?' Tim shook his head, 'She accosted me in a dirty bar bathroom.'

Tim threw his head back, a loud bark escaping his throat, 'That sounds like kid! And that didn't make you run a mile?'

Callie smirked, shrugging her shoulders, 'It was a good kiss.'

Tim smiled, 'No comment.'

'Right, I'm going to head to bed too,' Callie said standing up. 'I'm glad you're here Tim.'

Tim smiled, kissing his sister-in-law on the cheek, 'Me too Cal, night.'

'If you hear Sof don't worry, I'll try and get up quick to stop her waking you.' Callie said.

'I'll get her if you want a night off?' Tim offered. 'If it wouldn't scare her...'

Callie smiled, 'I don't think it would matter Tim, she already loves you.'

'Already has me wrapped around her finger more like.' Tim said with a smile, 'But seriously, you stay in bed, you're the one working.'

'Alright then,' Callie said. 'Thanks Tim, see you in the morning.'

With that Callie left the room, opening the bedroom door quietly in case Arizona had fallen asleep, to her surprise she found her wife sat up in bed, the lights all still on. Usually Arizona was asleep, or at least pretending to be, by the time Callie joined her in the bedroom. As Callie closed the door, Arizona looked up with a shy smile, 'What got T cackling?' She asked.

Callie smiled, 'I was telling him how you pounced on me in Joe's bathroom.'

Arizona's dimples popped at that memory, 'I didn't pounce...not much anyway.'

'Hey, I'm not complaining. That pounce started the best thing in my life.' Callie said, leaving Arizona slightly speechless, 'I'm just going to wash and change.' Callie said, leaving Arizona no room to answer, she didn't want an answer, she just needed it to be said.

Arizona watched as Callie disappeared into the bathroom, usually she would have took Callie's absence as an opportunity to disappear under the covers and pretend she was sleeping, not tonight. Today a curveball had been thrown into their lives, and it had given Arizona the jolt she needed because that's what life is, a series of curveballs, some are thrown harder than others and some knock you from your feet, but ultimately, it's the way that you deal with them afterwards that shapes your future. Arizona wasn't getting knocked down anymore.

When Callie appeared back in the bedroom, she was surprised to find Arizona still upright in bed, as she put the clothes in the washing basket she spoke, 'Tim said he'd get up for Sofia in the night.'

'Really?' Arizona said, 'I don't mind doing it.'

Callie smiled, it was the first time Arizona had offered to do anything Sofia-related since the crash. 'I think Tim wants to do it,' Callie said, 'He said that Sof's already got him wrapped around her little finger.'

Arizona chuckled gently, 'She tends to have that effect on everyone.'

Callie nodded as she peeled back the duvet on her side of the bed, she turned off the main light in the room, leaving the bedside lamps on, before she slid her feet into bed, mirroring Arizona's position against the headboard. 'So...today was kind of a weird day...' Callie said, wanting to ease the awkward silence that had descended.

'I don't think weird is the right word,' Arizona said. 'Pulling the rug from under your feet kind of day would be a more accurate description.'

'Very true.' Callie said, 'Are you sure you're okay with your parents coming?'

'Not really,' Arizona said honestly. 'If Tim wasn't here, then I honestly don't think they would've been coming over for a fair few months yet...I don't really know whether I'm ready to face them and their pity eyes yet...but they need to see Tim...'

'They just want to see you're ok Zo,' Callie said.

'I know,' Arizona said, not wanting to argue. 'I just know what they're like...my Dad won't know where to look and my Mom will just cry all the time and probably stare too.'

Callie smiled softly, she wanted to reach out and take Arizona's hand but even after the developments of the day, she still didn't know whether that was acceptable, 'I'll have a word with them if you want? Before they get here or something?'

Arizona smiled, turning to Callie for the first time, 'It's fine Callie, I have to deal with it sooner or later, as I said earlier, at least they'll get distracted by the whole son not being dead thing.'

'How are _you_ doing with all of that?' Callie asked.

'I have no freaking idea.' Arizona sighed, 'My brothers back from the dead...he's back at a time when you and me are so...broken...'

'That's what you think?' Callie said quietly, tears pooling at Arizona's choice of words.

'We are Callie, you can't deny that.' Arizona said matter-of-factly, 'But...for the first time in weeks...in _months_...today I actually felt like we were healing...and I couldn't have done this...I couldn't have done any of it without you Calliope.'

Callie's head shot up, Arizona had only started using her full name today, this only the second time, and yet it still sent flutters through her, the way Callie was now looking at her not going unnoticed by Arizona, 'What?'

'You just...you haven't called me Calliope since the accident...until today...and it just...it's just nice...well more than nice, it's amazing.' Callie said, hoping that she wasn't pushing things too far.

Arizona smiled, suddenly finding the duvet beneath her fingers very interesting, 'I'm sorry Cal...I'm so sorry for everything.'

'I know,' Callie said immediately. 'I am too.'

Arizona looked up, 'What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?'

Callie sighed, she didn't want to get heavy, but it was a conversation that needed to be had, 'For a lot of things Arizona...but mainly for making you a promise that I couldn't keep.'

Arizona stared at Callie; that promise on that day had been the cause of so many arguments; a constant source of anger for Arizona and something that she had thrown at Callie every time they had had a fight; always a low blow that was guaranteed to hit her wife where it hurt. Taking a breath, Arizona said, '_I'm_ sorry, for pushing you into a corner and making you promise something we both knew you couldn't keep.' Callie looked up again, she hadn't expected that response; she had mostly expected her wife to revert back to old; shut down and roll over, not tonight. Seeing the look on Callie's face, Arizona decided she needed to be the one to make the moves tonight, the ball was in her court so to speak, and it was up to her to set the pace of the conversation, 'You know when you came to my office today and said you had something to tell me?' Callie nodded. 'I thought you were coming to tell me that you wanted out.'

'Wanted out?' Callie asked, confused.

'I thought you wanted out of _this_...our marriage.' Arizona explained, 'I thought you wanted to run...I wouldn't blame you...it's been awful...no..._I've_ been awful, and I'm so deeply sorry for that, for the hurt I've caused. And I'm just starting to feel like myself...even before Tim came back...I was starting to feel like _me _again...and I just...please Callie, don't run.'

Callie turned to face her wife, ignoring any doubt she had, she reached forwards and took Arizona's hands in her, really overjoyed when she didn't pull her hands back, 'When I had my accident Arizona, you never left my side, you never left Sof's side, you were our rock. I will never leave you Arizona, you are the love of my life and I...you remember before you got on the plane?' Arizona looked confused, unsure as to why Callie was suddenly bringing up the plane. 'You asked me to never leave?' Arizona nodded in realisation. 'I said to you then that I'd never leave you, anything that you can't do I will and that's how this works? I meant every word I said then, and I mean it now. I love you Arizona.'

Arizona smiled as Callie spoke, 'I love you too.' Reaching forwards tentatively, Arizona did something she didn't expect, cupping Callie's face tenderly in her hand she reached forwards and kissed her wife. They'd shared kisses before now since the accident, but they had always been chaste, hello and goodbye greetings; this...this was a proper kiss. A kiss that conveyed love, passion and broke down all the barriers that each woman had built up over the months since the crash. As Arizona leant forwards even more, spurring the kiss onto a more passionate exchange, Callie felt like she was on top of the world. This kiss was unlike any other; in so many ways it was better than any before; a sign that they were on the mend, a sign that the healing process had properly begun and above all, a sign that Callie and Arizona were a couple that would always return to their feet. They were built to last and this was the beginning of them building it back up together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay, here's the next one.**_

The blaring of the alarm clock abruptly brought Callie from her sleep, she frowned, blindly reaching out for the offending item. Squinting her eyes open she realised that for the first time in five months she'd slept right through the night, further as she realised her surroundings, she found Arizona's hand was gripped firmly in her own. She smiled broadly at this fact, fine they weren't draped in each other like Callie loved to be so much, but this was a definite step in the right direction. Closing her eyes again, Callie rolled onto her back, not wanting to break the quiet bubble that they were currently existing in.

Callie was afraid to move, afraid to break the small amount of physical contact she currently had with her wife. As she lay there the muffled sounds of her daughters' babbling reached her ears, along with the distinct laughter of Tim. It was somewhat a relief to have someone else in the apartment, someone to just be there, particularly someone who knew Arizona like Tim did.

'Sounds like Sof's taking full advantage of her Uncle Tim.' Arizona's voice broke the silence.

Callie smiled, somewhat relieved to know that Arizona was awake and still keeping her hand firmly wrapped in Callie's, 'Yup, little heartbreaker that one.'

Arizona nodded in the darkness, rolling over onto her side, she propped her head up on her hand, taking in the peaceful look on Callie's face, 'I need to tell him about Nick Cal...'

Callie's eyes darted over to meet Arizona's, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind; Nick had been as much Tim's best friend as he had been Arizona's, 'I didn't even think...'

'Me neither...a lot's happened since then...' Arizona replied. 'But he needs to know that his best friend is...'

Callie nodded, she'd received the call that Nick had died from the cancer five weeks after the plane crash; he'd died peacefully on a beach, cocktail in hand, living life to the full right up until the end. Telling Arizona about it had been...hard. Callie had sat on the news for three days, unable to find the words to her passively aggressive wife, un-wanting to unleash another round of emotion. But eventually she'd had to tell her, she'd gone in and revealed the information like ripping off a band aid. Arizona hadn't even blinked and it wasn't until Callie heard her wife crying herself to sleep that night that she knew she had actually heard her. It had never been mentioned since. 'I'll tell him if you want?'

'No,' Arizona replied. 'It should come from me.'

'Ok.'

'We should get up.' Arizona continued, 'You have work.'

'I know,' Callie sighed. 'But I'm quite happy where I am for a minute.'

'Me too.' Arizona agreed.

'You still going to go shopping with Tim today?' Callie asked, her thumb gently sliding backwards and forwards along Arizona's hand.

'Yeah, I don't think he'd appreciate having to wear one of your thongs.' Arizona said, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Callie returned the smile, glad that the light humour had returned into their relationship, 'Why's he wearing mine?!'

'Well it would just be wrong for him to wear one of mine...eurgh no...anyway, the point is I will be going shopping with Tim and Sof...it's a shame you're working.' Arizona added.

Callie smiled, 'It'll be good for you to have time to catch up.'

'I suppose I'll ring my parents as well,' Arizona said. 'Invite them up...maybe this weekend?'

'Good idea,' Callie answered. 'I think it's best to get the initial reunion out of the way before his surgery.'

'Well I'll say Saturday, cause you have Shepherd's surgery and then we have Bailey's wedding on Friday so...'

'Saturday would be best,' Callie finished. 'I'll call them if you like?'

'It's fine Calliope, I'll do it later, just be general...' Arizona said. An excited squeal from Sofia interrupted them, closely followed by the lumbering steps of Tim obviously running after a crawling Sofia. 'Right, we should definitely get up before we walk out into chaos.'

'Agreed,' Callie said, sitting up she reached over kissing Arizona gently, as she always used to, before getting up. 'I'll put the coffee on.' Callie said as she opened the door knowing that Arizona needed the space to get her prosthetic on.

'Mama!' Sofia exclaimed as Callie entered the room.

'Morning mija.' Callie said, bending down she picked up a delighted Sofia, smothering her in kisses before placing her back on the floor. 'Morning Tim, coffee?'

'Morning, and yes please.' Tim replied.

'I hope she's not been too much trouble, you could have woken me?'

'I said I'd look out for her...she's been an angel, obviously.' Tim replied with a smile, 'Kid ok?'

'She'll be out in a bit,' Callie replied. 'She needs time to herself to get ready in the morning.'

Tim nodded in understanding, 'She still up for shopping today?'

Callie nodded, pouring out three cups of coffee, 'Just...make sure she doesn't push herself...she won't say it...she won't admit that she's tired, but she gets tired...walking too fast or for too long...just make sure you stop for coffee and food at relatively regular intervals.'

Tim nodded, smiling at the obvious concern and love Callie had for his sister, 'I hate shopping so I won't last long anyway.'

'Momma!' Sofia once more crawled her way furiously over to Arizona, sitting still and reaching up to her.

'Well good morning to you baby girl!' Arizona bent over carefully, taking her time to make sure her weight was distributed correctly before lifting both herself and Sofia upwards. 'Thanks.' She added as Callie handed her a coffee.

'I'm just gonna jump in the shower and get ready for work.' Callie said, leaving Arizona and Tim alone, kissing Arizona on the cheek as she left, their eyes meeting briefly, Callie knowing that Nick was weighing heavily on her mind. Setting Sofia back on the floor, Arizona looked across to her brother, so oblivious to what she was about to tell him. Watching Callie leave, Arizona said, 'T, come sit a minute?'

Tim nodded, taking a seat next to Arizona at the breakfast bar, thinking that she needed to talk about his return or the crash, 'What's up kiddo?'

'I don't really know how to tell you this T...'

Tim instantly reached across taking a hand of Arizona's into his own, 'You know you can tell me anything Zo...what's up? Is it you? Callie? Sof?'

'It's Nick.' Arizona said seeing that Tim's thoughts were running away with him.

'Shit I forgot about him! He can come over with the parents though right? Tell all of them together?'

Arizona shook her head, eyes finding the floor as tears pooled in them, 'He's dead Tim.'

Tim's hand left hers as he sat up in shock, 'What?'

Arizona just nodded her confirmation, 'Cancer.'

Tim ran his one good hand through his hair, 'When?'

'About four months ago now.' Arizona replied.

Tim worked out the math in his head, knowing that that would have been very close to the plane crash, 'I don't get it...he's my age Zo? He's fit and healthy, what the hell happened?'

'He was being typical Nick.' Arizona replied with a sad smile, 'He was protecting me...protecting me from the pain of losing another brother.'

'How did you...' Tim didn't know what to say, 'What happened?'

Arizona looked up to the ceiling, 'He came out to Seattle, a couple of days before the...crash... obviously he knew that Callie was an orthopaedic surgeon...the cancer was in his spine so he rang and asked for help...on the phone he said he'd only been diagnosed for 7 months...that's small...we thought that curing him would be easy. When he turned up it was obvious he'd lied...he was walking with a freaking cane...turns out he'd known for 7 years, he hadn't come to see me because he didn't want me to have to see him sick...'

'So what he came to see you so you could watch him fucking die?' Tim shot back, anger creeping into his sadness. 'Sorry...I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at him...'

Arizona nodded, 'I was too, I was so mad at him, the cancer had spread to his heart...the surgeons at the hospital tried...but there was nothing he could do...he went to Belize to...die I suppose. Callie got the call about 5 weeks after the plane crash...'

'Shit Zo, I'm so sorry.' Tim said, suddenly wishing he had come to Seattle sooner regardless of the plane crash. 'I should've been here...'

Arizona shook her head, 'I would've just lashed out at you too Tim...I hated everybody and everything...so you being here probably would have just made it worse. I'm sorry about Nick.'

'Me too,' Tim said.

'Momma!' Sofia appeared at the bottom of Arizona's bar stool, pulling herself up, 'I have 'o's peas?'

Arizona smiled down at Sofia, 'Of course baby girl, can you grab the box of Cheerios from the top cupboard please T?'

'Course I can,' he replied, lifting Sofia up onto Arizona's lap as he poured some into a bowl and adding a spot of milk, placing them in front of the two girls so Arizona could help Sof eat them. 'She's kind of a magic cure isn't she?'

'Huh?' Arizona asked, her head lifting towards Tim.

'Sof,' Tim offered. 'She brings out a smile constantly...like I'm so pis...mad and sad I suppose, but she kind of...'

'Calms you?' Arizona suggested.

'Yeah, that's it.' Tim agreed.

'She's a miracle,' Arizona replied. 'Just like her Mami.'

Tim smiled in response, the subject of their conversation emerging from the bedroom dressed and ready for work. Callie could tell from the tear tracks on her wife's face that the news of Nick had been shared, 'You ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'We're good.'

Callie smile softly in response, 'Right, I'll head to work then. Sof be good for Momma and Uncle Tim,' She said kissing her daughter in between the Cheerios now stuck to her face. 'And you be good for Uncle Tim too,' She said, placing a kiss on her wife's lips, 'Look after my girls Tim.' She said as she grabbed her jacket and bag.

'Got it,' Tim replied.

'See you guys later, love you.' Callie called as she walked out of the door.

'Love you too.' Arizona called back, the smile growing wider on her face as the three miracles in her life broke down her walls just that little bit more.

XX

They had been shopping for an hour now and as they headed into a more crowded part of town, Arizona found her insecurities creeping back; truthfully they'd not really left yet. Walking with her cane, she tried to manoeuvre herself, finding the packed shops of Seattle not the best place to do that. Tim was pushing Sofia in the chair next to her, in hindsight her denying the support of the pushchair was probably a stupid move. Tim looked across to his sister once more, he could see she was struggling, remembering what Callie had said to him he cleared his throat, 'You wanna grab some coffee?'

'Yeah if you want to?' Arizona asked, relieved that her brother had requested a pause.

Tim nodded, veering off to the right, holding the door open for his sister as she walked through, practically falling onto the first seat that was available. Sitting opposite her, Tim position Sof so she could see them both, placing their order before turning to Arizona, 'You know there's no shame in have a break Zo.'

'Huh?' Arizona questioned.

'You're beat...there's no shame in asking for a rest.' Tim repeated.

Arizona sighed, 'I'm fed up of being exhausted T.'

'It will get better...I've seen guys come back to the frontline with prostheses on...it took them some time, but they got back to their best...you will too.'

Arizona smiled slightly, 'I just walk along the street and feel like everyone's looking at me you know? Like they _know_ I'm missing my left leg...'

Tim shook his head, 'So they look? I look and I see an amazing, brave woman who survived a most horrific thing...the fact that you're here..._alive_, the fact that your here able to walk around town with your dead brother and your daughter...kind of immense I think.'

Arizona's smile grew as she heard Tim talk, 'You couldn't make this situation up could you?'

Tim shook his head with a laugh, 'Nope...all's I'm saying is don't be scared or ashamed to ask for help Zo, whether it's me...or Callie...or anyone else..._ask_, because all we want to do is look after you and make sure you're ok.'

Arizona nodded, 'I'm just tired of being a burden...especially to Calliope...it's like she's got a patient not a wife.'

'You know she doesn't think that.' Tim said.

'I know,' Arizona agreed. 'She's amazing...how she's still with me after some of the things I've done and said to her T...'

'She loves you,' Tim cut in. 'That's all that matters at the end of the day.'

Arizona nodded, 'We need to talk really...but I don't even know how to start apologising for the past five months. I mean we've talked a little bit, last night we had a...moment I suppose...I voiced one of my insecurities about her leaving and she told me she never would...but there's so much more that needs to be said.'

'It'll take time kid, just talk to her when you're ready, don't push it...at the end of the day, Callie's not going anywhere...honestly Zo, I always thought that whoever you picked as the person you'd spend the rest of your life with would never be good enough...I thought I'd hate them in a small way for taking you away...and for never treating you right. But Callie, well, she's none of those things...I couldn't have picked a better wife for you even if I tried.'

XX

'She's down for her nap,' Tim said, coming back into the living area after putting a very sleepy Sofia down for her nap. After their coffee break, they'd shopped a little longer before Tim had enough clothes to last him a while, along with some special treats for Sofia. Tim noticed the phone in Arizona's hand, 'You want me to do it?'

Arizona chuckled, 'Yeah cause that would be the best way to tell them!'

Tim shrugged, 'You know Cal would do it?'

'I know,' Arizona said. 'But I've let Callie fight my battles for too long...and this is something that I need to do.'

Their conversation was interrupted as keys sounded in the door, Callie appearing causing Arizona to frown, Callie wasn't due home for another three hours at least. 'Hey guys.' Callie announced throwing her coat down and kicking off her shoes instantly.

'You're home early?' Arizona asked, hoping that nothing had happened.

Callie smiled, recognising her wife's concern, 'Surgery got cancelled this afternoon and I was just sitting in the lab going over and over Shep's surgery for tomorrow...figured I could do that at home.'

Arizona nodded in understanding, 'I'm just about to ring home.'

Callie nodded, taking a seat next to her wife, Tim was now sat opposite, placing a hand on Arizona's thigh she let Arizona dial the number as she pressed the phone to her ear. Arizona was terrified, she was afraid that when her parents answered no words would come out. 'Hello?' Her Mom's voice sounded from the other end of the phone. Tears instantly springing into her eyes, 'Hey Mom.'

'Arizona?' The disbelief in her Mom's voice all too real.

'Yeah,' She replied simply, waiting as her Mom put her on speaker so her Dad was there too.

'Arizona?'

'Yeah Dad, it's me.' Arizona replied, taking strength from the hand that was now grasped tightly in her own.

'How are you?' Daniel asked.

'I'm...I'm ok.' She replied, she didn't want to do the whole feeling thing over the phone. 'I was just ringing to see if you guys wanted to come up this weekend?'

'Seriously?' Barbara questioned.

'Yeah...' Arizona replied. 'Sof would love to see you..._I_ would love to see y-you.'

'Well that would be ama- are you sure you want us to come?' Barbara asked, reigning in her emotion.

'Yes Mom, can you come on Saturday?' Arizona asked, keen to end the conversation before she revealed everything about Tim.

'Of course we can...till when?'

'Um...don't book return flights...we'll see how things go.' Arizona said carefully.

'Ok sweetie, we'll see you on Saturday.' Daniel said.

'OK, text me or Callie the details of your flight and we'll come pick you up, ok?'

'Ok dear, see you then.' Barbara said, 'Arizona?'

'Yes Mom?'

'It's good to hear your voice.'

'You too Mom, see you Saturday, love you, bye.' Arizona sighed, putting the phone down, instantly leaning a bit further into Callie's side as she looped an arm behind her shoulders.

'I'm gonna take a shower,' Tim said, with a nod to Callie.

'You ok?' Callie asked, as Tim closed the door to his room.

Arizona nodded, then shook her head, burying further into Callie's side as the tears began to fall faster. Callie held her wife, silently elated that she was allowed to do just that, as she whispered comforting words in her ear as she stroked her hair.

'Thank you,' Arizona whispered quietly.

'You really need to stop thanking me babe.' Callie said with a smile.

'Thank you for being you...even when I'm pushed you to the limit, you've never stopped being you...you've never stopped being the woman that I fell in love with...' Arizona said, pushing herself up so she could look at Callie. 'Thank you for loving me even when I'm not the woman _you_ fell in love with anymore...'

Callie's smile instantly fell as Arizona spoke, 'Hey, what? Arizona I love you..'

'I know you do,' Arizona replied. 'I have never doubted that...ever...I'm just saying I'm not exactly the woman you fell in love with.'

'You're right, you're not.' Callie said, much to Arizona's surprise. 'You're better than that woman, you're stronger, braver, and I love you now Arizona Robbins more than I ever did then and ever have done. I fall in love with you more and more each day...and that fact will never change.'

Arizona smiled, 'How did I get so lucky to find you?'

Callie smiled in return, 'I ask myself the same thing every morning I wake up to you...I like to think fate had something to do with it.'

Arizona reached forwards and kissed Callie, 'I love you.'

'I love you too babe, so very much.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay in uploading, here's the next chapter! So I was going to write Bailey's wedding like it happened in the show, with Callie saying what she did to Bailey etc. But then I watched the scenes again to get the dialogue and I just...it just didn't work for me in this story, so Bailey's wedding is happening but not with Callie saying what she did in the ep. **_

_**Characters and anything vaguely familiar aren't mine, all Shonda's. **_

'Calliope, please just stop pacing for a second!' Arizona exclaimed for the third time in as many minutes. Sat in Arizona's office at the hospital, Callie had been pacing around the room for the last half an hour, flitting between Spanish and English every five seconds. Arizona had managed to get the general gist of it though, even before Callie had spoken a word, she knew exactly what Callie was coming to her office for. She needed a pep talk. Derek's surgery was in a few minutes and she was freaking out even though she'd been through every single step of the surgery for the last couple of nights. Even though her wife was slightly unravelling in front of her, Arizona couldn't help but feel rather elated at the fact that Callie had come to her, for the past few months; something she hadn't been able to do and it was something that wasn't lost on Arizona in the slightest.

'What if it doesn't work?' Callie continued, not hearing Arizona through her panicked frame of mind. 'Derek me odiará! No sólo no será capaz de operar nunca más, but I'll have made his sister walk around with the limp for the rest of her life for no freaking reason!'

Shaking her head, Arizona stood up as she realised that her words weren't getting through in the slightest to her wife, moving in front of Callie she placed a hand on each side of Callie's body, 'Calliope stop!'

Callie's eyes went wide, the feel of Arizona's hands breaking Callie out of her rant more than the words, taking a deep breath she sighed, 'Sorry.'

'Don't apologise,' Arizona said. 'Just stop so I can get a word in?' When Callie just nodded, Arizona continued, 'You are going to rock this ok? You're one of the best surgeons that this hospital as seen in like forever Calliope and...

'But it didn't work the first time!' Callie interrupted.

'You weren't trying this particular surgery the first time round were you?' Arizona answered rhetorically. 'You need to just take a breath because you're awesome and outstanding and you are going to _rock_ this.'

Callie smiled despite her anxiety regarding the surgery, hearing Arizona talk like this again was something she had never thought she'd see again, 'Ok.'

'Ok?' Arizona repeated, wanting to make sure Callie was completely ready for this.

Callie nodded, 'Are you...erm...are you going to be...'

'I need to do one last check on a couple of patients but, barring any emergency pages, of course I'll be sat in the gallery.' Arizona answered, knowing what Callie was trying to ask her.

Callie's smile grew as Arizona answered her virtually unspoken question, looking to the clock on the wall she sighed, 'I should really go.'

'Then go,' Arizona replied. 'Go be awesome and I'll see you later.'

Callie nodded, 'I love you.'

'Love you too rock-star.' Arizona replied with a wink, watching her wife go before she grabbed the relevant charts to see her patients, hoping that they'd be quick so she could see as much of Derek's surgery as possible.

X

Looking to the clock Arizona sped up as much as her prosthetic would allow; her rounds had taken way longer than she had anticipated, partly because it had taken her a good half an hour to convince one of her patients that the exam she needed to do wasn't going to hurt in the slightest. Derek's surgery had started just under two hours ago, and Arizona just hoped that it was all going perfectly.

Stopping as she entered the gallery she found it be pretty much full, looking around she was deciding which intern to pick on when Cristina's voice sounded out, 'Dopey, get off your ass and go do something somewhere else.'

Arizona looked and saw Cristina gesturing her over to a now vacant seat next to her on the front row, 'Thanks Cristina.' She said taking a seat and eagerly looking down into the OR, 'How's it going?'

'They've removed the nerve from Derek's sister and placed it in the wrist, Torres is just about to send the charges through it to see if the hand responds.'

Arizona nodded, looking down to the OR she saw Callie was stood over Derek's wrist, her hands in the air as she asked for the amps to be turned on.

Callie stared at Derek's hand, when she saw no response immediately she instantly began to panic. Letting her head fall back, her eyes instantly found Arizona's, unable to hide the smile that formed under her mask. Arizona smiled herself, just giving Callie a nod, that was all it took to calm Callie down enough to look back at the hand. 'Up the amps.' The whole OR and gallery watched intently for anything, any sign. Then Derek's fingers moved, then his thumb and then his whole hand. It wasn't a definite sign that everything was going to be ok, but it sure was a good start.

Looking back up the gallery, Callie saw Arizona's smile beaming down at her, 'Let's close up.'

X

Pulling on her jacket, Callie felt a huge sense of relief that the day was coming to an end. She'd checked in on Derek and although very groggy, all the signs were good so far. Grabbing her stuff, Callie headed out of the locker room, pulling out her phone she smiled when she saw that Arizona had sent her a text, opening it she read that Arizona had been paged into an emergency surgery so would be home late. Looking at the time the text was sent and then at the clock on the wall she decided to head to the peds ward on the off chance the surgery had now finished.

As she pushed open the double doors she was glad to find her suspicions were right, heading over to Arizona who was leaning against the desk, she came up beside her, 'Hey you.'

'Hey!' Arizona said, surprised by Callie's presence in her ward, reaching forwards she pulled gently on the lapels of Callie's jacket as she reached up and kissed her. 'What are you still doing here?'

'I wanted to wait until Derek woke up,' Callie explained. 'His hand is looking good so far...anyway, then I saw your text and just thought you might have finished surgery now...I'm glad I was right.'

Arizona smiled, 'Well I've just updated his chart so I just need to get changed then we can go home?'

'Perfect,' Callie replied.

XX

The following day, Callie practically bounced home, Derek's wrist was looking better than ever, even though he was still groggy and unable to leave the hospital, the signs were great. She and Arizona, although far from perfect, were getting back on track and now they had a wedding to get to. Arizona had only had half a day and so was already at home, Callie rushing home so that she had enough time to get ready for Bailey's wedding. Somewhere amongst the chaos of the previous few days, Bailey had asked Callie and Arizona to be bridesmaids along with Meredith, Callie instantly agreeing along with a reluctant, but still up for it, Arizona. Bailey had also extended the invite so Tim could come, a chance for him to finally put faces to all the names he had already heard so much about.

Pushing open the door she smiled when she was greeted with a very dapper looking Tim who was currently chasing Sofia round to get some tights on her. Callie couldn't help but laugh, Sofia had been going through a stage of refusing to have tights on so Tim was facing an impossible task. Stopping when he saw Callie had entered the apartment he just stood and shrugged with a smile, tights in hand. 'You're going to have to bribe her.' Callie said.

'Bribe?' Tim asked, 'Like chocolate kind of bribe?'

'Choc?!' Sof repeated from where she now was behind the sofa.

'Yes mija, put your tights on and Uncle Tim will give you some chocolate?'

'Ok,' Sof said simply.

'Bribery, I get it.' Tim said with a smile.

'You're looking rather smart Tim,' Callie added as she threw off her jacket and shoes.

'Thanks!' Tim replied, 'I went out earlier and got this little thing.'

'Where's Zo?' Callie asked.

'In your bedroom,' Tim replied. 'She said she was going to get ready...that was quite a while ago though...'

Callie nodded knowingly, 'Ok, well when we come back out I expect you to have those tights on her little legs.'

Tim smiled, 'I'll do my best.'

Pushing open the bedroom door and closing it behind her gently she found Arizona sat on the edge of the bed looking absolutely stunning in her red dress, 'Hey.'

Arizona's head turned slightly, 'Hey you.'

'You ok?' Callie asked softly, taking a seat next to her wife. Arizona just nodded and continued to stare at the flat shoe next to her prosthetic.

Before Callie could say anything else, Arizona finally spoke, 'You're supposed to wear heels...to a fancy occasion...they make you feel tall and feminine and my plastic foot isn't the right shape for...heels...I didn't get that kind.'

'Well, I mean...' Callie began.

'It's not nothing,' Arizona replied instantly. 'I mean why do you think women all over the world wear them?'

'Because women all over the world are stupid,' Callie said before Arizona could continue.

Arizona turned to look at Callie, 'Oh ok, so you're going to wear flats?'

'Oh I'd be happy to wear flats...' Callie said.

'No you wouldn't! Because then you'd feel dumpy!' Arizona said without thinking.

'Ooohh, did you just call me dumpy?' Callie said a smile on her face.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Can you just admit for one second that you know what it is I'm talking about?'

Callie softened slightly, 'Look, ok, I know it's hard...it's hard all the time and this is just one more reminder...' reaching out she took one of Arizona's hands in her own, 'But you are so beautiful, yeah people stand next to you and immediately feel bad about themselves...it's a public service that you'll be a couple of inches shorter.' Callie saw a smile breaking through on Arizona's face and continued, 'It is a kindness to every other woman at that wedding that you are just one tiny bit less beautiful.'

Arizona's dimples popped as Callie's words washed over her; how did she deserve this woman? Leaning forwards she placed a soft kiss to Callie's lips, 'Thank you.'

'Anytime,' Callie replied. 'Right, I need to shower and get ready.'

'I put your dress in the bathroom,' Arizona said.

'Thank you,' Callie replied, 'I'll be as quick as possible.'

Arizona maintained the smile until Callie had shut the door to the ensuite, letting her smile drop as she turned her attention back to the shoe. She knew that Callie was right deep down, but that didn't stop the insecurities and voices from taking over Callie's words. People were going to stare, people were going to ask her how she was; at the hospital she managed to avoid it, managed to distract herself with patients and surgery, but at the wedding, there would be no hiding. She had nearly perfected walking without her cane, but tonight she was planning on taking it just in case, she was going to be standing at the front for a considerable length of time and knew that that would be too difficult if she didn't have the cane to lean on.

Arizona had pretty much convinced herself once more that she wasn't going to go to Bailey's wedding when the door to the bathroom reopened, Callie coming out hurriedly, Arizona immediately noticing how beautiful her wife looked in a similar red dress to her own.

Callie headed for her dresser, glancing at the clock on the bedside table she saw that if she was quick then they wouldn't be late at all, looking in the mirror, Callie noticed for the first time that Arizona was sat in the exact position she'd left her, her show still not on her prosthetic foot, sighing, Callie racked her brain. What else could she say? Then it hit her; she'd been good cop for too long regarding this damn leg, bad cop was going to have to be her next play.

'And we're back on the shoes.' Callie said.

'Please don't even say it out loud, it makes me feel even more stupid.' Arizona replied. 'Just tell Bailey I wasn't feeling well...'

'You've gotta be kidding me?' Callie said, annoyed that her words earlier seemed to have had little effect on Arizona.

'Do not belittle me ok?' Arizona replied, 'You have no idea what it's like...'

'Oh trust me, trust me, I am intimately familiar with what's going on and I'm over it.' Callie said, not sure where this was coming from but unable to stop, 'You are exactly the same person you were before, just minus a leg.'

'You think it's nothing?' Arizona asked, amazed at how Callie was now talking to her.

'No!' Callie replied, her voice slightly raised, 'Oh no, no, no! I think it's everything and you know what? It has been for months, and I have been supportive for months, but there comes a point where you have to suck it up and stop whining, and start living! Ok, so you have one leg, it's a wedding, and weddings are sweet and beautiful and no one's going to notice the stupid leg because everyone's going to be looking at Bailey and maybe for one night, our lives can be about something other than the damn leg! My whole life is about that leg, I haven't had sex in five months because of the leg...enough about the leg!' Callie stopped, her eyes wide as she realised what she had just said, she'd overstepped the mark this time, Arizona was going to hate her for what she just said. She was never going to talk to her again. Oh God.

Arizona stared at Callie, she wasn't sure where the words had come from but Callie was right, she needed to start living. Reaching down she pulled the flat on over the plastic foot, ignoring the urge she had to throw it across the room. They remained then in silence, neither sure what the next move was, do they talk about what just happened? And all of sudden there was a massive white elephant in the room; a massive sex-shaped elephant. Arizona couldn't believe it had been five months, even worse, she couldn't believe that she hadn't realised it until Callie had just pointed it out; obviously it had been on her wife's mind.

Both women were saved from finding something to say when a knock at the door sounded, 'Sorry guys, Sof still won't get the tights on, she says she wants her Momma to do it...'

Arizona smiled, 'You finish getting ready, I'll get her tights on.' Standing, Arizona made her way to the door.

'Zo...' Callie started, feeling that she needed to apologise or _something_ for her little outburst.

'Don't apologise Calliope,' Arizona interrupted. 'You're right...we'll talk about it later?'

Callie just nodded, relieved more than anything that Arizona seemed very calm about the whole thing, or maybe she was just saving it for later and then she'd unleash her real anger? Shaking her head Callie continued to get ready, hoping that she'd pushed Arizona in the right direction rather than driven another wedge between them.

X

Callie and Arizona sat in one of the side rooms of the hotel with Meredith, they'd introduced Tim to everyone beforehand and left him and Sof with April Kepner. Sitting on the couch opposite Meredith, the three looked around anxiously; they didn't quite know what was going on, but Bailey was MIA and everyone seemed to be panicking slightly at how late she seemed to be leaving it.

'Did you speak to her today?' Meredith asked the couple.

Arizona shook her head whilst Callie answered, 'I saw her briefly...she was nervous but just..jittery, nothing abnormal...or maybe it was and I just totally sucked at recognising it...maybe I'm just an awful maid of honour...'

'Who made you maid of honour?' Arizona asked, with a smile.

Callie just shrugged, unable to answer as Ben came into the room, telling them that Bailey wasn't coming for the time being and was indeed not going to make it.

'I should go to the hospital, see where she is...' Callie said once Ben had left.

'No,' Meredith replied. 'I'll go, I'm the general surgeon, maybe I can tag her out of surgery...I'll be back.' With that Meredith left for the hospital, leaving Callie and Arizona alone in the room.

'Suppose we'd better go and rescue Tim from Kepner.' Callie said with a chuckle, standing up.

'I didn't realise you know,' Arizona said quietly, her hands playing with the material of her dress.

'What?' Callie said, turning with her hand on the door.

'I didn't realise it had been...five months,' Arizona expanded.

Callie's mouth formed a small o, stepping back from the door she sat back down opposite Arizona, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that Arizona...'

'No, you did...' Arizona said, 'And I get it, now you've said it I can't get it out of my head so god knows what it's been like for you...I...I know it's not all about the leg...and honestly for the first time in a long time I can actually see past it...but for now...just for the time being it's about the leg...and I want to be spontaneous and sexy but I just...I can't Callie, just not yet.'

Callie reached out, her hand gripping Arizona's, 'I know, I do, earlier I was just...ok, I was frustrated at you, but not because of the leg or because you wouldn't put the shoe on...I was frustrated because you can't see how beautiful you are Zo, how amazing you are...not a moment goes by where I think any different...and you know what? Maybe people do stare...maybe they stare at you because of your leg...but they don't stare out of pity or disgust...they stare because of how brave you are Zo, how amazing you are to have _survived_ a plane crash and be here as amazing as ever...'

Arizona smiled, a stray tear escaping her, 'I just, I want to be the wife I was to you before the crash Calliope...I want to be that person, I don't want to be your patient anymore.'

'You're not Zo,' Callie replied. 'And you're still my wife, you're still the woman I fell in love with Arizona, you never stopped being that person and you never will.'

Arizona smiled, tugging on Callie's arm, she pulled her wife so that she was sat next to her on the couch, instantly leaning into her side. Turning her head she pulled Callie in for a kiss, 'Maybe we could just settle for some good old fashioned high school making out?'

Callie smiled as she leaned in for another kiss, 'Sounds perfect.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok, so, firstly, very sorry about the wait on an update for this story. To be honest I kind of got carried away with the other two and but this on the back burner, but I do want to finish this story. I don't intend on it being many more chapters, but updates will most likely continue to be sporadic for this particular story.**_

_**Anyway, if you're still there reading, then thanks for sticking with it!**_

_**Thanks to Heather for beta-ing.**_

Arizona was running. The cool Seattle breeze blowing against her as she ran lightly through the local park. It was a beautiful morning; the skies blue and the trees their lush summer green as Arizona nodded at the other early-morning joggers she passed. Her iPod buds in her ears; Arizona could've been anywhere in the world, lost in the methodical movement running possessed. Right, left, right, left. Looking up, Arizona broke into a huge dimpled grin when she saw the unmistakable figures of Callie, Tim and Sofia waiting for her on the brow of the hill. Arizona waved as she sped up, eager to be with her family; eager to spin Sofia round till she squealed, even more keen to give her wife a kiss and tell her that she loved her. Arizona's face fell however as, no matter how fast she ran, Callie, Tim and Sofia, ended up further and further away from her. 'Wait!' Arizona cried out, speeding up to a sprint, not wanting to lose sight of the re-treating figures of her family. Right, left, right, left. Still the three silhouettes in front of her were getting smaller and smaller. Right, left, right, l- Arizona crashed to the ground as she went to place her left leg on the floor; looking down in horror, she watched as a thin red line appeared just about her knee, that becoming redder and larger until blood spurted out of it. No matter what Arizona tried, she couldn't stop the blood, 'Help me! Help me please! Callie! Callie, come back!' Arizona cried in desperation, why was no one helping her? Why was she so alone? 'Callie! Please?!' Arizona cried again, those the last words she could manage until her cries of desperation developed into blood-curdling screams as she felt her leg being hacked off by an invisible force. She could hear the slice of a scalpel, could feel the blade on her skin; but she could not see it. Who was doing it? .

'Arizona?!'

Arizona could hear someone calling her name, it was distant, barely a whisper, but Arizona could tell it belonged to an angel.

'Arizona, please just open your eyes?'

The voice was closer now, stronger and yet filled with so much fear.

'Arizona, baby, please just come back to me.'

Arizona's eyes shot open, even though she was still lost in the pain that was wracking through her entire body due to her leg. She vaguely saw someone hovering above her; a figure that she couldn't quite give a face to yet as her brain fought to clear the cloudiness surrounding her.

'Arizona? Keep fighting babe, I'm here, it's me...Callie...Calliope...'

That name. That name spoken by the voice of the angel. That snapped her out of the trance, her eyes flitting around until they locked with brown orbs full of tears.

'Calliope?' Arizona's voice sounded foreign to herself.

'Yes sweetie, it's me,' Callie replied, relief flooding through her that Arizona was now awake.

Arizona's eyes once more flitted around the room, regaining her composure as she recognised the room as her and Callie's bedroom. 'Where's Sofia?'

'In her room,' Callie replied, not surprised as she had heard Arizona say Sofia's name during her obvious nightmare. Arizona just nodded, giving herself a moment to compose herself. As she looked around she realised that she was practically wrapped in the duvet, Callie straddling her as she had obviously attempted to wake her up. Catching the direction of Arizona's eyes, Callie coughed, 'You were thrashing around pretty bad...I didn't want you to hurt yourself.'

Arizona just nodded again, motioning that she needed to get out of the restraining duvet cover. Callie shifted back onto her side of the bed, and helped Arizona unravel herself until they were both sat up in the bed normally, how they used to every night before the accident. Callie remained silent; she wanted to ask a million questions but she was terrified that this episode would cause Arizona to go back into her shell again, revert back to being silent and lashing out whenever she did speak. Since the accident, Callie had heard Arizona have nightmares before, but Callie had never mentioned it due to the fact that Arizona wasn't talking to her at the time. The cries in the night had become less and less, until Callie hadn't heard them for weeks, until now.

'Do you have some water?' Arizona's voice pierced Callie's thoughts. 'I haven't got any left.'

'Of course,' Callie replied, reaching across to her nightstand and passing Arizona the glass of water she had left.

'Thank you,' Arizona said, taking a large gulp of the water and passing it back to Callie. Licking the moisture left on her lips, Arizona took a deep breath. All she wanted to do was turn the light back off and forget this had happened; not talk about it and bite Callie's head off when she asked. But she couldn't do that; Callie was her wife and she'd stood by her even though she'd been horrific to her; a conversation was the least she deserved. 'I'm sorry about that.'

Callie's head whipped round to face Arizona, 'You don't have to be sorry Arizona...as long as you're ok...that's all that matters.' Callie replied, pausing before adding, 'Are you ok?'

Arizona looked down at her hands as she thought about lying, or at least bending the truth a little. Looking back up she met with Callie's eyes again and knew that lying certainly wasn't the answer, 'Not really.'

Callie nodded, glad that Arizona was at least being honest with her, 'Do you want to talk about it?' Arizona shook her head. 'Do you want to try and get back to sleep?' Arizona nodded at that, immediately shifting so she was further down the bed. Callie bit at her lip; she wanted to hold her wife; show her that she was there to protect her from anymore nightmares, but she didn't know if that was allowed. She didn't know what was the best in this situation for Arizona, any doubt in her mind disappearing when Arizona spoke.

'Will you hold me?' Her wife's quiet voice sounded.

'Of course,' Callie replied instantly, trying to not show her excitement at hearing her wife's request. Reaching behind her, she flicked off the bedside light before shifting up so that her body blended into the back of Arizona's, reaching her right arm over, she draped it over Arizona's mid-drift.

For a while all that could be heard was the soft breathing of each woman; both content in the reminder of how it felt to be snuggled safely in each others' arms.

'I want to tell you about it,' Arizona's voice sounded through the silence. 'I just can't...if that makes sense.' Sighing she continued, feeling she needed to explain herself a little, 'What I'm saying is...I want to tell you everything...talk to you about it...but if I tell you about the dream...that leads to talking about..._other_ things...things which I know we will talk about...just not...right now...right now I need to keep it together for my parents coming tomorrow...but when they're gone...I'm going to try to talk about more...'

Callie listened patiently, appreciating how hard it was for Arizona to open up even the slightest amount about such a horrific event. It had taken her ages to talk about what had happened during the shooting, let alone something which has resulted in such awful consequences. 'I'll be here when you're ready,' Callie said simply. 'Whatever you need you just ask...if you need to me to hold you, then I will; if you need to me to get you a bottle of whiskey, I will...if you need me to back off...I will.'

Arizona shook her head at Callie's last addition, 'No Calliope, I never want you to back off...sometimes I might need a minute but _never_ back off.'

'Ok,' Callie said, smiling as she pressed a kiss to the back of Arizona's head. 'Try and get some sleep babe.'

'You too,' Arizona replied. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Callie responded, smiling as she felt Arizona's hand wrap around her own, finally being able to revel in the feel of her wife against her once more.

X

When Callie woke up the following morning, she was both relieved and immensely happy to find Arizona still in her arms. In the night, she had shifted even closer into Callie, their bodies entwined as Arizona's hand held firmly onto Callie's. Peaking over Arizona's shoulder at the clock, Callie saw that they still had plenty of time before they had to leave for the airport to get Arizona's parents. The last few days had been so hectic since Tim had turned up at the hospital back from the dead, Callie was enjoying just being calm and peaceful with her wife safely in her arms.

'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMIIII!'

Callie chuckled to herself, Sofia's timing brilliant as ever. Attempting to unravel herself from Arizona, Callie gently eased herself out of bed, trying to not wake Arizona. As she did however, she caught sight of a flash of blue in her eyes; Arizona awake and watching Callie with a smile.

'Sorry, I tried not to wake you,' Callie said sheepishly.

Arizona smiled, 'You didn't.'

'Sof?'

'Yeah,' Arizona said. 'She has quite the set of lungs.'

Callie nodded, 'I'll just go and grab her before she wakes Tim up too.' Wandering through to the nursery, Callie found Sofia sat up in her cot, her face lighting up when she saw Callie enter the room, 'Mami!'

'Good morning mija,' Callie said, reaching in and lifting her out.

'Momma?'

Callie smiled, 'Just not good enough am I?!' Callie joked, knowing that when Sofia first woke up the person she wanted was Arizona; probably due to the fact that she was always the perky one in the morning. Stepping back into the master bedroom, Callie set Sofia on the floor as she closed the door behind her.

'Momma!' Sofia squealed in delight as she ran to the bed, launching herself up and with Arizona's help, ending up on her lap.

'Hey baby girl,' Arizona cooed, kissing the top of wild raven locks. 'You ok?'

Sofia nodded eagerly, playing with the heart pendent around Arizona's neck, 'Grammy and Gramps come?'

Arizona nodded, 'Yup, Grammy and Gramps will be here in a bit.'

Sofia nodded, 'Breakie?'

Callie rolled her eyes as Sofia switched from one thing to the other; ending up on her need for food, 'I guess that's my cue huh?'

Arizona smiled, 'How about you go with Mami sweetie? I'll be out in a minute.'

Callie saw Sofia think about arguing, obviously wanting to stay with Arizona. Before she could say anything though, Callie lured her away with the promise of pancakes and cartoons, 'Pancakes for you too?'

Arizona nodded, 'Please.'

Callie left the room, leaving Arizona to get herself ready. Even with the steps in the right direction, she still couldn't bring herself to put her prosthetic on, or take it off, in front of Callie or Sofia. It was something she definitely wasn't ready for them to see; it was scary, foreign, and ugly; and she didn't want either Callie or Sofia thinking any of those things of her. Slipping on her prosthetic, Arizona pulled on a pair of sweats on over the top, easing herself on the bed as she stretched out the stiffness she felt in her residual limb. The pain was getting better, and sometimes Arizona couldn't help but wonder how much of it was actually physical pain, and how much was due to her mind playing tricks on her. She'd thought about asking Callie; she was the orthopaedic surgeon after all; but she was tired of being a patient to someone that was meant to be her wife.

Pancakes were made, and eaten, Tim joining them as Sofia babbled on to each of them, causing the room to soon be filled with laughter. When Sofia had left to go and resume her cartoon watching, the conversation turned to the events that lay ahead.

'So, how are we playing this today?' Tim asked, voicing the question no one knew the answer to.

Arizona sighed, 'Me and Callie will go and pick them up from the airport and leave Sof with you if that's ok?' Tim nodded, 'Then, when we're on the way back we'll text you and you need to make yourself scarce then, take Sof to the park or for ice cream...then we have time to talk to Mom and Dad...let them get over the fact that I don't have a leg...then I don't know...I think if you just strolled back in, they'd both have heart attacks.'

Tim nodded, 'Maybe you guys should say something?'

'They'll think we've gone mad...' Arizona said.

'Well then, I'll walk in and show them that's it not a lie,' Tim said. 'Dad knows what it's like to be in the army...he'll have seen or at least heard, of cases like this before...'

'That doesn't mean he'll believe it straight away T,' Arizona said.

'I don't think any amount of planning is going to make this easier,' Callie said. 'We can't guess how they're going to react...we're just going to have to deal with it as we go...I'm going to jump in the shower and then we should really go.'

Arizona nodded, watching Callie head into their bedroom, her eyes returning to Tim afterwards, 'This isn't going to be an easy day.'

Tim shook his head in agreement, 'Nope, but at the end of the day...I'm here...'

Arizona smiled, reaching out to grasp Tim's hand, 'I know...I can't tell you how much that means to me...the fact that you're alive...that you're here...I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop...like this is some trick my post-traumatic-stressed brain is playing on me.'

Tim smirked, 'Get used to it kid, I'm gonna be busting your ass until we're chasing each other on granny scooters!'

Arizona laughed, 'I wouldn't want it any other way T.'

X

'There's the gate,' Arizona said as she pointed towards one to their left. 'Looks like they're not unloading yet.'

'You wanna grab a seat?' Callie asked, conscious that they'd been weaving their way through the crowds of the airport.

Arizona shook her head, 'I'm fine...as long as I can lean on you.'

Callie smiled, 'You can always do that Zo.' Arizona smiled, leaning into Callie's side as she put her arm around her shoulders, offering Arizona some support if she needed to take some weight off of her prosthetic.

'I'm kinda scared,' Arizona admitted quietly.

'What of?' Callie asked, her thumb tracing patterns on Arizona's upper arm.

'Of seeing their faces when they see me,' Arizona replied. 'If that makes sense...'

'They'll just be relived and happy to see you Arizona,' Callie replied.

'I know,' Arizona replied. 'But then I'll walk with a limp...or later when I take the prosthetic off and walk around with my crutches...and they just see..._it_..._hanging_...'

'Ok, stop,' Callie cut in, remaining where she was as she looked straight ahead. 'They are just going to be so happy to see you Arizo-'

'I know...but..'

'No buts,' Callie interrupted again, Arizona biting her lip as an angry retort bubbled in her throat. Callie saw the flash across Arizona's face and decided to continue, 'I didn't ring them until a day after we'd been told the plane was missing...' Callie said, feeling Arizona's head turn sharply in her direction. 'I couldn't tell them you know? I was on the phone to them and I couldn't get the words out...your Mom was on the other end and she instantly knew something was wrong, but I just couldn't tell her. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that she might have to go through it all again...that she might have to face the loss of another child...I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose Sof...let alone go through that twice in your lifetime...anyway, luckily Bailey was next to me, she took the phone off of me and told them for me. They asked her if they should come over, but Bailey told them to wait till we had any news...'

Arizona stared at Callie, this new information adding to the guilt she felt about the whole situation, but also undeniably adding to her love for her wife.

'I have to admit, I got a nurse to ring them when we found you...I was so concerned with whether you were ok or not that I just couldn't focus on anything other than you.' Callie sighed, 'I phoned them after you woke up from surgery...when you threw me out of the room...I sat outside and rang them. I can't even tell you how _relieved_ and _happy_ they were that you were alive Arizona...the fact that you'd lost your leg...fine, it hit them, but all they cared about was the fact that you were alive and going to survive. Like me.'

Arizona blinked, the tears falling down her cheeks as she listened to Callie's story. They hadn't spoken about the actual crash and how events had unfolded for both of them, so to hear Callie tell a little of what happened from her perspective hit Arizona quite hard. 'I-i-I'm so sorry...'

'No,' Callie said. 'I didn't tell you all of that for you to apologise Arizona, I don't need you to apologise. I just need you to understand that it's not about the leg; not for your Mum or your Dad and certainly not for me.'

Arizona nodded, reaching up and placing a kiss on Callie's cheek, 'I love you Calliope.'

'I love you too,' Callie replied, pulling her wife closer into her. Looking back in front of them, she caught sight of the unmistakable blonde hair of the two elder Robbins coming out of the gate. 'Here they are babe.'

Arizona's eyes darted around before she too found her parents within the crowd; at first she didn't know what to do; whether to go forwards or whether to wait for them to come to where they stood. In her moment of indecision she saw both her Mum and Dad find her and Callie waiting for them; both faces lighting up as they sped up towards them. All thoughts of waiting lost, Arizona gave Callie's hand a squeeze before pushing forwards and instantly finding herself engulfed in her Mother's familiar embrace. As they hugged, Arizona felt her Father join them; a rare display of affection from such a stoic man.

Callie stood back, letting the Robbins' have their moment of reconciliation; it wasn't that she felt like she wasn't part of their family; it was more that she had had her moment. She had held Arizona when she finally saw her alive for the first time since the crash; she knew how important it was to just _feel_ that she was alive and well. Inching forwards Callie soon found herself embraced into the circle, an arm appearing from Barbara's direction to pull her daughter-in-law towards her.

Once the moment had passed, Barbara and Daniel stepped back, 'So where's our lovely grand-daughter...I thought she'd be with you?' Barbara asked.

'She's with a friend,' Callie replied instantly. 'Didn't want to interrupt her schedule...'

'Of course, of course,' Barbara replied, thankfully buying the excuse Callie had given. 'It's really, really good to see you both.'

'It's good to see you too Mom,' Arizona replied, tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to call you.'

'That's ok dear,' Barbara replied. 'We understand how difficult it's been...I'm just glad that you're ok...and...I'm just so glad that you're alive Arizona...'

'Barb...' Daniel tried to stop his wife, they'd talked about this; they weren't going to push the topic of Arizona's leg, or the crash.

'No, I need to say this Daniel,' Barbara shot back. 'I need to tell my daughter how happy I am to see her, not only alive...but obviously _happy_...'

'Thanks Mom,' Arizona replied, patting her arm. 'Honestly? It's good _to_ be happy, it's taken a while, but Calliope has been at the forefront of the fight for that.'

Callie shook her head with a smile, 'I may have given you a little push Arizona, but the fight has been all from you.'

'From both of us,' Arizona finished, their eyes momentarily meeting as they got lost in the fact that they had indeed fought their way back to once more stand together as one.

X

The drive back to the apartment was filled with a lot of catching up; Arizona telling her parents briefly about how she was doing physically, before swiftly moving the conversation on to Sofia and then themselves. She was relieved that the conversation was relatively normal; she had been afraid that it would have to be all about her, her leg and the crash.

Back at the apartment, the conversation continued as coffee was shared; Callie sharing the latest pictures of Sofia whilst she kept an eye on Arizona. She had become more and more withdrawn when they'd returned to the apartment, and Callie knew that that was down to the fact that she was thinking too much about what bombshell they were about to drop.

'Are you ok Arizona? You've gone quiet?' Barbara asked, noticing Callie's concerned glances to her daughter.

'Barbara, don't push her,' Daniel said instantly.

'No, no, it's ok Dad,' Arizona said, sighing she turned to Callie. 'Text him. Let's just get this over with.'

'Get what over with?' Daniel asked. 'Text who?'

Arizona looked to Callie who just nodded, reaching out and placing her hand supportively on Arizona's knee.

'Look...there's no real easy way to say this...' Arizona started.

'Oh god...what's happened?' Barbara asked instantly. 'Is it Sof? Are you ill Callie? Are you still suffering Arizo-'

'Stop!' Arizona said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. 'Just...just let me talk ok? Because what I have to say isn't going to be easy to here, and you're going to think I'm mad...think Callie's mad...but we're not ok? So I just need you to promise me you'll listen?'

Daniel gave a look to Barbara, as concerned as he was, he was also very intrigued to hear what his daughter had to say, 'Go ahead.'

Arizona played with Callie's hand in her own, particularly the wedding band that she couldn't help ut stare at every time she saw it, 'There's no easy way to say this...so I'm just going to say it...like ripping off a band-aid...someone came to see Callie the other day...because they wanted to get to me...'

'Are you in trouble?! Is someone threatening you?' Barbara asked.

'No! Mom, please...this is hard enough, just let me talk...the person was..._is_...Tim.' Arizona said eventually, looking up and seeing blank looks on both of her parents.

'Tim who?' Daniel asked instantly.

'How many Tim's do we know?! Tim..your son Tim...my brother Tim.' Arizona replied.

'Why are you saying that?' Barbara asked, her face twisted with hurt and slight anger.

'It's true,' Callie cut in. 'Tim is alive.'

'This is idiocy!' Daniel said, shooting up to his feet, 'We've come here to support you through the toughest event of your life and you repay us by upsetting your Mother like this?'

'Dad, I'm not making this up!' Arionza replied, slightly defensive, 'You seriously think I could fabricate something like this? He was a priso-'

'Stop!' Daniel's voice boomed, 'You stop right now!'

Arizona went to reply, as did Callie in defence of her wife; both halted by the sound of a key turning in the door behind them as in walked the subject of the conversation. All four sets of eyes turned towards the door to see Tim come in, Sofia at his side, clutching his hand tightly.

'Grammy! Gramps!' Sof's voice cried out, running forwards regardless of the tense atmosphere in the room.

Tim turned, a smile on his face and tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his parents, 'Mom, Dad, it's me...I'm here...I'm real...'

Silence descended on the room, even Sofia stopping as she reached her Grandparents.

'It can't be...' Daniel said, his voice unusually quiet.

'Tim?'


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: The response to the last chapter was simply amazing, the amount of new followers and favourites was awesome! This story doesn't really have much left in it – it only started as a one shot and so I only see it having a couple-few more chapters, but we'll see what happens!**_

_**Thanks to heather for beta-ing and holding my hand through Greys :D**_

Tim turned, a smile on his face and tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his parents, 'Mom, Dad, it's me...I'm here...I'm real...'

Silence descended on the room, even Sofia stopping as she reached her Grandparents.

'It can't be...' Daniel said, his voice unusually quiet.

'Tim?'

Tim nodded, his voice cracking as he spoke, 'Yeah.'

'I don't understand... how?' Daniel asked, both him and Barbara still not moving.

'It's a long story,' Tim said with a small smile, unsure of whether he should go forwards or not, seeing Arizona again had been so much easier than this.

Sofia, confused by what was going on, decided to head for the safety of her Momma's arms, climbing in Arizona's lap and resting her head against her chest. Arizona smiled, kissing the top of her head before returning her focus back on the scene unfolding in front of her. 'Touch him Mom...that helped me..._feel_ that he's real.'

'I can't...' Barbara whispered, her brain still catching up with what her eyes were seeing.

'Mom please...' Tim said, moving forwards slightly.

'How are you alive?' Daniel's voice sounded, moving so that he was in between his wife and Tim, somehow subconsciously needing to protect her from this situation. 'You need to tell me how you are standing there in front of us...how you could have let us think you were _dead_ for all this time...how you could live with _yourself_ and do that to your family...'

'Maybe I should take Sof?' Callie suggested.

Arizona nodded, 'She doesn't need to see this.'

'I'll just take her into our room, give me a shout if you need anything, ok?'

'Thank you,' Arizona replied, kissing both her daughter and her wife before they headed to the bedroom, Callie closing the door behind them.

'T, why don't you come and sit down? Tell Mom and Dad what you told me?' Arizona suggested.

'You knew about this?' Barbara asked, turning to face her daughter. 'That's why we're here? Not because you wanted to see us? But because you wanted..._this_ to all come out?'

'No Mom,' Arizona replied. 'I didn't plan any of this, what would have rather? Me tell you this over the phone?'

'Well, some warning would've been nice!' Barbara replied.

'Me and Callie just tried to tell you!' Arizona said, 'Can you honestly say that you would've believe us anyway without seeing Tim for yourselves?'

'Well how do we know this is Tim? Where's the proof? Have you done a DNA test?'

'Mom!' Arizona replied, shocked at her Mom's reaction, particularly when she saw Tim's face. 'You can _see_ its T! He's your son for God's sake!'

Barbara just stared, the disbelief and uncertainty evident in her face.

'I'm your son Mom,' Tim said, his voice cracking on each word. 'When I was seven I fell of the monkey bars and broke my arm, I only stopped crying when they told me I could have a blue cast; when I was eleven I broke the garage door trying to do some stupid trick on my skateboard but Arizona covered for me and said it was a stray dog; when I was fifteen you caught me sneaking back in the house after I'd spent the night serenading Susie Parker at her window; when I was sixteen I was the first person kid told that she was gay and I encouraged her to tell you because I knew that you both would be ok with it...'

'It's you?' Barbara asked, how could a stranger know those things?

'It's me,' Tim said softly, approaching his Mom tentatively, not wanting to push things too far too soon.

Barbara stood, slightly shaking as she stepped forwards, instantly falling into the arms of her son. She hugged him tightly, feeling like if she let go, it would all be a dream and he'd be gone again. 'Oh Tim...my Timmy...'

Arizona looked on with a smile and tears slowly falling down her face; she had never been able to imagine this moment, never had the hope that her brother would defy death and come back to them. Turning she looked towards her Dad who still remained where he was, pushing herself off of the sofa, Arizona moved towards him, 'Dad?'

'Don't,' Daniel said. 'Don't...'

Arizona looked cautiously at her Father, 'Dad, you know the military...you know what can happen...'

'Do not try and tell me what I do and do not know,' Daniel replied, his voice strong and his eyes like steel. 'I have no doubt _who_ this is...but you can't tell me it took you three years, _three_, for you to even get word out.'

Tim and Barbara had now released each other, now stood with Arizona. 'I was held as a prisoner of war,' Tim said. 'They didn't exactly offer me a phone call...'

'Don't get smart with me,' Daniel said. Him and Tim and always butted heads, now was apparently no different.

Tim rolled his eyes, 'If you let me explain, then maybe you'll understand.'

'Understand?!' Daniel roared, 'How could I begin to _understand_? I've been to hell and back in the marines, and I'm just trying to imagine a situation where I would've just given up!'

'You think I gave up?!' Tim shouted back. 'You think I gave up when they were torturing me for information? When I could hear the screams of the other prisoners as they cried for their Mommy's just before they died? I was the only one out of fifteen prisoners to survive...I didn't do that giving up.'

'And how long have you been released?' Daniel asked.

Tim sighed, 'Seven months.'

'Seven _months_?!' Daniel repeated, his voice rising one more. 'A phone call wouldn't have gone amiss surely?!'

'I couldn't!' Tim responded, 'Not at first, I was held in quarantine pretty much, whilst they got all the information they could from me about what I'd seen, who I'd been with. When I went to phone home...I...'

'He heard about the plane crash,' Arizona finished for him, knowing that Tim was trying to protect her. 'T heard about what happened to me and knew that him coming back at that point would probably have been too much.'

'You could've told us! Your mother...'

'What and just asked you to keep it a secret from kid?' Tim said, his anger rising slightly. 'No, instead I got myself together, got myself looking less like a wreck and more like myself...then I came here.'

'And you don't think that this has hurt your sister more?' Daniel still continued.

'No! I saw Callie first,' Tim explained. 'I couldn't just waltz in, so I got to see Callie, to see if kid was ok...'

'To see if I was strong enough,' Arizona added, offering a small smile to her brother to show that it was ok. 'Dad, he put his recovery on hold for me...to _protect_ me.'

'Your recovery?' Barbara asked now.

'His shoulder,' Arizona explained. 'It's still busted...the military referred him to Callie months ago but he couldn't come when he knew who Callie was...he put his rehab on hold until he knew that I was ok.'

Daniel scoffed, 'And have you ruined it now? Your shoulder?'

Tim rolled his eyes, 'It'll never be the same again, but that would be the same even if I had come straight away. But Callie says that she can help me.'

'She's not the best for nothing,' Arizona added in support of her wife. 'Dad can you please just get in your head that Tim's done nothing but try and protect us all...me especially. He's alive! The son you thought you lost is alive! If the last few months have taught me anything, between plane crashes, losing the father of my child and losing my leg, it's that life is too short. So, just stop being so stubborn and hear him out.'

Hearing Arizona mention the plane crash and her injury in such a frank way finally broke through Daniel's walls; his face softening.

'It's him?' Daniel's voice sounded, although it was softer than Arizona had ever heard it before.

'It is,' Arizona replied reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. 'I know you feel like you need an explanation, and he'll give you one, but for now just enjoy the moment; enjoy the fact that your son is alive.'

Daniel nodded, moving forwards and embracing Tim in a fierce hug, Tim barely registering the pain that that cause his shoulder.

'I'm just going to check on Sof,' Arizona said, although she wasn't sure anyone heard her. Pushing open the door of the bedroom, Arizona smiled when she found Callie on the bed with Sof reading to her as little brown eyes fought to stay open.

Looking up Callie smiled when she saw Arizona had joined them, 'Everything ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'I just thought I'd give them a minute.' Shutting the door, Arizona moved to the other side of the bed, sitting down and swinging her legs around so that she was resting against the headboard like Callie. 'You two ok?'

'We're good, although I think Sof is almost gone...' Callie said as Sofia turned and snuggled into Arizona's side, her eyes now closed. Smiling, Callie closed the book she had been reading and put it to one side. Shifting closer, Callie resting one hand on top of Arizona's and looped the other around her shoulders, 'How about you, are you ok? I heard raised voiced?'

Arizona nodded, leaning her head to one side and resting it on Callie's shoulder, 'It's fine, my Dad was just being...well my Dad, I gave him a talking to and sorted him out...'

Callie chuckled, 'One of the Arizona Robbins specials?'

Arizona nodded, 'You know that they work wonders.'

Callie smiled, 'But you didn't answer my question, are _you_ ok?'

'I'm good...I've missed this...me, you and Sofia...just you know...being together...' Arizona replied, snuggling her girls closer.

Callie smiled, 'We've missed it too.'

'I'm sorry that it's been like that...I'm sorry that my behaviour made you miss things.'

'Shhhh,' Callie said, kissing the top of Arizona's head. 'What did I say about saying sorry all the time?'

'I know,' Arizona said, shifting herself and Sof slightly closer to Callie. 'But I have a lot to be sorry for Callie, a lot that I need to make up for.'

Callie shook her head, 'You don't, Sof and me are just glad that you're ok and that you're...feeling better.'

Arizona smiled, 'I'm glad I'm feeling better too, and it's all thanks to you two. I don't know what I'd do without you Calliope.'

'Well it's a good job you'll never have to find out then,' Callie replied easily, tilting her head back and reaching down for a kiss.

Arizona smiled, snuggling into Callie even further, Sofia safely between them, 'This is what kept me fighting out there...moments like this with you two. I just couldn't bear the thought of not ever experiencing them ever again, of not watching Sofia grow up or not having another baby with you...the thought of missing out on you and _our_ life together...that brought me home.'

Callie listened quietly, Arizona hadn't spoken much about anything remotely to do with the crash, aside from her leg, so hearing her finally open up, even in the slightest, was a big thing for the both of them. Not only that, but hearing Arizona say that she had been thinking about them expanding their family was something new and brilliant for Callie to hear. They had never talked about it between them, but Arizona obviously held it in her mind and her future plans. 'You've been so strong through this Zo, I know you don't think you have, but two of you died on that plane...and with your injuries, you were nearly added to them...and the only reason you weren't was because you held on and fought.'

'I saw your face,' Arizona said, confusing Callie slightly. 'When I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I saw your face...sometimes happy, laughing...on our wedding day...when you held Sof for the first time...then I remember seeing you sad, and I couldn't work out why...I couldn't remember what had made you so upset...then I realised, I was seeing you getting told that I hadn't made it. I couldn't let you go through that pain Callie, I couldn't be the _cause_ of that face that I saw...'

Callie didn't try to hide the tears that were silently rolling down her cheeks, the frankness and openness of their conversation something new for the both of them post-plane crash. 'I thought you were d-...gone...when the initial call came through that they had found you, they just said that there had been one fatality, one _female_ fatality...I thought it was you. Bailey and Webber volunteered to go to Boise and bring you back, I wanted to go...I mean I screamed and shouted...but Owen wouldn't let me...at that stage we still didn't know who the fatality was nor how badly the rest of you were injured...he knew that I didn't need to see that. I sat by the phone in your office waiting for the call to come through from Bailey...she'd promised to ring me as soon as she knew how you were...when she did and she said you were alive...I've never felt so much relief before...she said you were injured pretty bad, but that you were stable...I wish now I had put up more of a fight and gone with them...maybe then I could've saved your...'

'No,' Arizona interrupted. 'You wouldn't have, you know that Calliope. It was the infection that took my leg...and nearly my life...if you hadn't done what you did, then I wouldn't be here today. They wanted to take it in Boise...my leg I mean...I could hear the surgeon and Owen talking, I knew what she was hinting at to him...so I told them no, I said that they weren't allowed to touch me until you saw the x-rays...It was so stupid of me really, waiting that extra time could've cost me my life.'

'I thought I'd be able to save it,' Callie said, hoping her confessions wouldn't drive Arizona away. 'I always made myself out to be some ortho God...the best of the best...I thought I'd at least be able to save my own _wife's_ leg...I mean the plan I came up with was bullshit...Owen was stood there telling me that if we did that then you would have stuck in years of rehab, that a prosthetic would give you more movement...but I just...I ignored him, I still thought my way was best...and in doing that...God Arizona, I nearly killed you.'

'Hey, hey,' Arizona said, cupping Callie's cheek and swiping away the tears with her thumb. Seeing her wife like this, hearing the emotion in her voice as they finally spoke about what happened broke Arizona's heart. 'Calliope, please, look at me.' Callie blinked heavily, when she opened her eyes, they were locked on Arizona's. 'You _saved_ me. Okay? I made you make a promise that we both knew you couldn't keep and it's on me the way I've acted since, totally me. Not you, okay? You saved my life Calliope, in more ways than one, and for that I will never be able to love you any more for.'

Before Callie could reply, there was a knock at the door, Callie hastily wiping away the tears from her face as Sofia stirred between them. 'Yeah?'

The door opened slightly, Tim poking his head around, catching sight of both of their faces he furrowed his brow, 'You guys ok?'

Both Callie and Arizona nodded, 'We're good T,' Arizona said.

'Umm cool, cause we're all good out here too, Mom and Dad want to go and check into their hotel but thought we could all go out for dinner or something in a bit? Early enough so that Sof can come too after her nap?'

'Sounds good,' Callie said, looking at Arizona who nodded in agreement.

'Will you do us a favour T?' Arizona asked, continuing when Tim nodded. 'Will you just put Sof down for us, tell Dad he can take the car and we'll get a cab to the hotel at about 5?'

'Sure thing,' Tim replied, coming into the room and taking a sleepy Sofia out of Arizona's hands. 'You want me to go with Mom and Dad or stay here?'

'It's up to you,' Arizona said. 'Go with them if you like?'

Tim nodded, obviously eager to spend some more time with his parents, 'Ok, see you guys at the hotel then?'

'Thanks T,' Arizona replied, watching as Tim carried Sof out of the room.

'We could have paused this if you wanted to go and spend some time with them?' Callie said, moving to close the gap between them where Sofia had been.

Arizona shook her head, her too moving closer to her wife, 'As much as it's amazing that my brother's alive, and I love my parents; you're the most important person to me Calliope. Talking and sorting this out means more to me...we'll see my parents and T in a bit anyway. Besides, I'm afraid that if I stop...I won't be able to start again...does that make sense?'

Callie nodded, 'I agree...honestly, I'm scared I'm going to push this, push you, too far.'

Arizona shook her head again, 'I know you're scared, and I know that's my fault, but I can't keep hiding behind my leg or my anger anymore, I need you to be honest with me Calliope, even if you think it will hurt me or make me angry.'

Callie nodded, knowing a question that she had been burning to ask, 'Do you...no wait..._did_ you ever hate me?'

'What?' Arizona asked.

'I know you don't now, but _did_ you, when you woke up and you didn't have a leg...or since then? Did you hate me?'

Arizona shook her head, 'No.'

'Arizona, it's ok, be honest,' Callie said.

'I didn't,' Arizona replied, biting her lip before she continued. 'I mean...I wanted to...I wanted to hate you for the leg, but I knew that it wasn't your fault. I was angry at you, yes. But did I ever hate you? No. No matter what Calliope, I could never hate you.'

Callie met Arizona's eyes, looking for any sign of lie, when she found none she smiled, 'Okay.'

'Did you?'

'Did I what?'

'Did you hate _me_?' Arizona asked, scared of what the answer would be.

'Of course not Zo,' Callie replied.

'Even after all I said...all that I did...or more _didn't_ do?' Arizona pressed.

'No, you frustrated the hell out of me but I never hated you Arizona...it just broke my heart seeing you like that; so broken, not just physically but emotionally.' Callie sighed, twirling a blonde lock between her fingers. 'I hated that there was nothing I could really do about it apart from wait...but I never hated you.'

Arizona nodded, understanding what Callie was saying, glad that there had been no unspoken hatred between either of them. 'I didn't want to shut you out like I did...I think I was scared you know? Like, scared that if you saw how pathetic and weak I was then you'd leave.'

'You think that much of me huh?'

Arizona's eyes jumped to Callie's, 'I didn't mean it like that Calliope...I wouldn't have blamed you, if you'd have left I mean, I didn't do anything to deserve you to stay.'

'Would you have stayed?' Callie asked, 'If I had been the one on the plane, if I'd lost my leg...would you have stayed?'

Arizona nodded, 'Of course.'

'Exactly,' Callie replied. 'When we got married, our vows said for better or for worse, this is the worse.'

Arizona gave a small smile, playing with the wedding band on Callie's finger, 'It was the best day of my life you know? Getting married and being able to call you my wife...I mean Sof being born was kind of the worst and the best...but our wedding day was something else.'

Callie smiled widely at Arizona's admission, 'I couldn't agree more...I was absolutely petrified about the whole thing...I mean the road towards it wasn't exactly an easy one...but I remember, I was about to turn the corner with Mark and I was panicking that I was going to fall over or do something wrong, and then we turned the corner and I saw you...looking so _amazing_...and I realised that I wasn't going to trip or fall, because you would always be there to catch me.'

'I will,' Arizona said, choking on her own emotion. 'I know I haven't been much good at it lately...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when M-m...' Arizona sighed, 'When Mark died.'

Callie's eyes shot to meet Arizona's once more, they hadn't talked about Mark since he'd passed; both of them dancing around the subject whenever it could've potentially been brought up.

'I tried to get him to fight with me...but honestly I think, he watched Lexie die and in doing that, he lost a piece of himself.' Arizona said, revealing slightly more about what had happened out in the woods. 'I remember...and tell me if this is too much?' Callie nodded. 'On the first night out there, I was sat...and Mark was laid down, his head resting on my lap...he was saying that he could just close his eyes and be with Lexie again...I was so mad...like _so_ mad...I told him that he couldn't...that you and Sof were waiting for him...that _I_ was waiting for him...and he promised me then; he said he'd fight...and he did.'

Callie was at a loss of what to say, overcome by a mixture of Arizona finally talking and hearing about Mark.

'I wish I got chance to say goodbye to him,' Arizona said softly. 'If I had got my stubborn head out of my ass, then maybe I could've.'

'He was peaceful,' Callie said finally. 'Derek and me sat with him until he went...'

'And then you came home to me,' Arizona said, remembering that day clearly. Callie had come into her room, asking her, _begging_ her to snap out of it, for her sake, for Sofia's sake. 'I know I'll never be able to take back some of the things I said Cal...God how I wish I could...and I know you might not believe it, but when I said those things...it wasn't _me_...it was like I couldn't stop myself from saying them, like I couldn't get myself to shut the hell up...' Arizona hung her head, 'I'm so ashamed of the things I've said Calliope...'

Callie instantly reached out, pulling Arizona close as she broke; the trickle of tears becoming a cascade, 'Shhhh.' Callie held Arizona tight, calming and soothing her until the tears ran out.

'Sorry,' Arizona finally mumbled into Callie's chest.

'I swear Arizona, if you say sorry one more time...' Callie said, a smile in her voice. 'Thank you.'

'What on Earth for?' Arizona asked.

'For opening up to me,' Callie said. 'I can't even imagine how difficult that is.'

Arizona sighed, 'Honestly, I feel like a weight's been lifted in talking about it...I thought it would be the opposite, that it would make me revisit too many bad feelings...I'm glad I was wrong.'

Callie smiled, 'You look exhausted...how about you fit in a quick nap too?'

Arizona met Callie's smile, 'Will you stay too?'

'Of course,' Callie replied instantly, reaching behind her she made sure the baby monitor was switched on before turning back. Lifting the comforter over them, she snuggled into the back of Arizona, kissing her neck softly, 'I love you Arizona.'

'I love you too Calliope,' Arizona replied. 'Thank you for standing by me, even when I gave you every reason not to.'

'I'll always stand by you,' Callie replied. 'Always.'


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the new followers! This fic is going to continue as mostly fluffy to be honest, I think the calzona fandom seriously needs some right now *sob*. **_

_**Thanks to Heather as always.**_

The sound of a small gurgle woke Arizona up. Pushing her eyes open she smiled when she felt a warm body pressed into her back, arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, Arizona saw Callie was still very much asleep. Prising her arm off of her, Arizona turned, placing a gentle kiss on Callie's forehead before she got up and headed into Sofia's room before her gurgles became cries.

Pushing the door open, Arizona smiled widely when she saw her daughter stood up in her crib; her face breaking out into a smile when she saw her Momma coming into the room. 'Momma!'

'Hey baby girl,' Arizona cooed, reaching in and lifting her out; she'd now more or less mastered the art of Sofia handling with her new leg. 'You have a good nap?'

Sofia nodded, twirling some of Arizona's hair in her fingers, 'Grammy n Gramps?'

'They've gone to their hotel with Uncle Tim...we're going to go and meet them for dinner in a bit ok?'

'Mami too?'

'Of course,' Arizona said, moving through into the living area so they didn't wake Callie up. 'Shall we watch some cartoons?'

'Scoooooby?!' Sofia said, excitedly clapping as Arizona sat them down on the sofa.

'Ok, Scooby-doo it is,' Arizona said, selecting the right channel before she snuggled Sofia tightly to her chest.

'Momma?'

'Yes baby girl?'

'Grammy n Gramps mad?' Sofia asked, sucking on her fingers.

'No sweetie,' Arizona replied. 'They were just surprised to see your Uncle Tim.'

'No like supises?'

'They did in the end,' Arizona said. 'Don't you worry about that though.'

'K Momma,' Sofia said, her eyes returning to the screen. 'Ruvs you Momma.'

Arizona smiled, dimples popping immediately, 'I love you too baby girl, so very much.'

Content with that answer, Sofia pulled her legs up towards herself, her head rested on Arizona's chest as they watched their cartoons.

...

Callie groaned as she felt consciousness pulling at her, throwing her arm around she frowned when she didn't feel anyone next to her. Opening her eyes she saw that was indeed in bed alone, she was concerned until she heard the beautiful sound of both her wife's and her daughter's laughter. Rolling off of the bed, she stretched and forced her eyes open as she headed into the living area. Heading through the door she was greeted with the wonderful sight of Arizona and Sofia curled up on the sofa, both sets of eyes fixed on the screen as they intently watched Scooby-Doo's latest crime solving.

Moving over quietly, Callie's eyes were met by Arizona's as she noticed her wife's presence in the room. Matching Arizona's smile, Callie headed around the coffee table and sat next to the pair, her arm instantly looping around Arizona.

'Hey Mami,' Sof said without turning her head.

'Hey mija, you ok?'

Sofia nodded, 'Course.'

Callie rolled her eyes, trying to get conversation out of Sofia when cartoons were on was, well, as hard as trying to get it out of Arizona. Turning to her wife she smiled when she found blue eyes already on her own, 'Sorry I didn't hear her wake up.'

'It's ok,' Arizona replied. 'I heard gurgling on the monitor...which usually leads to screaming, so I thought I'd cut it off before she got started.'

'How long have we got until we have to leave?' Callie asked, placing her hand on Arizona's thigh.

'Um...about an hour?' Arizona replied.

'I'm going to jump in the shower then, you ok for a bit?'

'Course, I'll jump in after you,' Arizona replied, biting her lip as she watched Callie get up of the sofa and head for their bedroom. For the first time in a long time, Arizona actually thought about following her; thought about stripping off her clothes and climbing into the shower with her wife.

'Momma?'

'Hmmm?' Arizona responded, her eyes still fixed on the closed bedroom door.

'Why you gone red?'

Arizona's eyes went wide, coughing she turned to look at Sofia who was looking up at her expectantly, 'Umm...Momma's just a bit hot baby girl.'

'Oh, ok.' Sofia said, her eyes returning to the screen as Arizona breathed a sigh of relief that she'd brought her excuse. Truthfully she'd been unashamedly thinking about her wife; her very naked, very wet wife.

X

Callie pulled into the parking lot, climbing out and moving round the car to hold the door open for her wife. As Arizona climbed out of the car, Callie couldn't help but let her eyes rake up Arizona's form; the simple black pants and white shirt she had on making Callie's mouth practically hit the floor. She'd gone for a simple black dress herself, but had regularly caught Arizona unashamedly checking her out. 'I'll get Sof,' Callie said, moving round and unbuckling Sofia from her chair. She looked adorable in a little purple dress, Callie eventually having convinced her to put on some tights as well. Carrying Sof on her hip, Callie smiled when Arizona's hand instantly reached out to find her own, their fingers entwining as they headed in through the front revolving doors of the hotel.

For both women, it definitely felt like there had been a shift in their relationship. Even though it had been very unexpected, the openness of their talk earlier had done everything to bring them closer together; of course there was still a lot more talking to be done, but it was certainly a leap in the right direction. It had been the most honest they had each been with each other since the accident; once they'd started talking, it had almost seemed impossible to stop. Of course, there still had to be more, but it was a massive start and both women felt like a small amount of the weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

'Grammy!' Sofia suddenly cried, scrambling out of Callie's arms and running towards the outstretched arms of Barbara.

'Hello my darling,' Barbara cooed, kissing the top of Sofia's head before she turned to great Callie and Arizona, kissing each of them on the cheek before she stepped back. Daniel and Tim greeted them in the same way, both smiling from ear to ear. 'We're sorry about earlier dears...about the way me and Daniel behaved...'

'It's ok Mom...we get how shocking it must've been,' Arizona replied.

'As I'm sure it was for you two too, and yet you didn't react how we did,' Barbara continued.

'We reacted badly, and for that we're sorry,' Daniel chipped in, himself ashamed at how he had spoken to both his son and daughter. 'It was just hard to believe...impossible actually.'

'I know, we kind of sprung it on you,' Arizona said. 'We just didn't think it was something for over the phone.'

Daniel and Barbara both agreed, 'I never thought I'd be able to say this; but let's go and have a family meal...the six of us...'

As they all headed into the restaurant, Arizona felt someone grab her arm, loosening her grip on Callie's hand for the first time since they'd arrived, she'd turned to meet the concerned face of her brother. 'What's up T?'

'I just...are you ok?' Tim said, 'I can't ignore what I walked into earlier.'

Arizona smiled softly, her brother being every inch the protector he had always been, 'I'm fine Tim...more than fine...we just talked...I mean we _talked_...I don't know where it came from, but it happened and honestly I feel the best I have since all of this started.'

'Yeah?' Tim asked, one corner of his mouth tugging up into a smile.

'Yes,' Arizona said with a smile of her own. 'Everything ok with you and Mum and Dad yeah?'

Tim nodded, 'Yeah, we talked it through, what happened and stuff...they asked whether I would go home with them...but I said no for the time being, I need to stay here cause of Callie and my surgery anyway...but honestly, I kind of want to stay in Seattle...near you, Cal and Sof...more than I want to go home...is that bad?'

Arizona shook her head with a smile, 'Of course not, and in a totally selfish way, I'm super glad to hear you say that.'

Tim smiled, 'I've been thinking about maybe getting a place you know? Something small...finding a job...'

'Yeah?' Arizona said with a smile. 'What are you thinking?'

'I dunno...being a marine is all I've known for as long as I can remember...you know as much as I do that Dad had me programmed into the marine way from the very beginning...'

'What did you always dream of being?' Arizona asked. 'When you thought of your future...aside from being a marine...what did you see yourself doing?'

Tim smiled, 'Honestly?' When Arizona nodded eagerly he continued, 'A mechanic.'

Arizona couldn't help but release a laugh at that, distinctly remembering the time she had walked in on Tim doing a full blown routine of '_Greased Lightnin'_ on his bed.

'Don't laugh!' Tim said, finding himself laughing along regardless.

'Do it!' Arizona said, 'If that's what you want to do then do it T...if life's taught me anything in between cars going into the back of trucks and planes falling from the sky, it's that it's too short...you don't know what's waiting around the corner...you don't know whether tomorrow you might get hit by a bus or you might meet the love of your life...so if becoming a mechanic is what you want to do, then I say do it.'

Tim sobered up at his sisters' words, the change in her in just the week he had been in Seattle was so prominent; she was becoming the little sister he knew more and more each day, only now she had that life experience in her that made her so much wiser.

'Besides, at least if you do, you can put you old 'T Bird' jacket to use,' Arizona said with a wink as she walked off to join the rest of her family.

Tim stood dumbstruck for a minute before he hastily followed his sister, 'You _so_ did not keep that?!'

...

Arizona sighed contently as she splashed the warm water over her face, removing the remnants of toothpaste from around her mouth. As she looked up at her own reflection in the mirror, Arizona stared, realising that for the first time in months the person staring back at her was someone she almost recognised as herself. She wasn't repulsed or saddened by what she saw; not afraid of the anger and hurt that she saw lurking in eyes that she didn't recognise, no; instead, she saw eyes full of life, love and defiance.

'You ok Zo?' Callie's voice broke Arizona's thoughts, obviously concerned at how long Arizona had been absent from the room.

'Just coming,' Arizona replied, smiling to herself in the mirror before drying her face and opening the door into the bedroom. Walking steadily into the room she smiled when she met Callie's gaze, as she continued through to put her dirty washing in the basket.

'So, tonight was good...' Callie thought aloud, wanting to initiate conversation.

Arizona nodded, 'It was, it's such a relief now that my parents know...like it's not a secret anymore,' Arizona paused. 'And I'm so, so glad that he's decided to stick around.' Arizona smiled, the meal had been good, a chance to catch up and talk about normal things, there had been little mention of the plane crash and what had happened to Tim, but that was what was needed; normalcy.

'Me too,' Callie said with a smile. 'I think Sof would be distraught if he went...I've never seen her attach to someone she doesn't know so fast...maybe it's because of Mark.'

Arizona nodded solemnly, 'That thought had crossed my mind too,' Arizona admitted. Turning her attention to her leg, Arizona suddenly remembered that Callie was very much in the room. She'd never taken her leg off in front of her before; she'd been so afraid that the sight would just repulse Callie.

As if she could read her mind, Callie spoke, 'Do you want me to go...grab some water or something?'

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the way Callie tried to avoid stating the obvious, going to answer yes, Arizona stopped momentarily. Did she want Callie to leave? Did she _need_ Callie to leave?

'Arizona?' Callie pressed when she received no answer from her wife.

'Um...sorry...caught in my thoughts...um...no, I don't want any water, thanks,' Arizona replied.

One of Callie's eyebrows rose, unsure of what Arizona was saying, 'Do you want me to leave?'

'Do you _want_ to leave?' Arizona countered, her voice uncertain as she stared at the prosthetic foot peeking out from beneath her pyjama leg.

'No,' Callie replied, her voice firm. 'But I will if it's what you need.'

Arizona shook her head, 'I don't.' Still not looking towards her wife, Arizona pulled her bottoms down slightly, pressing and pulling in the right places before the prosthetic came away from her thigh. Sliding it out of her pyjama leg, Arizona reached and leant it up against the dresser on her side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she turned slightly to see if Callie had turned away in disgust; she hadn't. Of course she hadn't, she was Calliope, and Arizona should never have doubted her for a second. Callie looked at Arizona with nothing but admiration, love and loyalty, not wanting to speak in case it spooked her wife. Callie continued to watch Arizona; the plague of emotions passing across her features as she obviously fought with the fact that Callie had just watched her remove her prosthetic for the first time. Callie remained still, that was until she saw the definite sign of pain crease Arizona's forehead, her eyes moved to Arizona's hands as she watched them feebly attempt to massage her residual limb, her wife obviously in a great deal of pain.

Having a brief mental argument with herself, Callie ended up throwing the covers to the side, getting up off of the bed and walking round quickly so that she was in front of Arizona. At first Arizona didn't look up, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was in pain and wanted nothing more than to admit defeat and cry out.

Bending down, Callie knelt onto the floor, her eyes never leaving Arizona's face, 'Let me help.'

Arizona's eyes shot up then, finally acknowledging the fact that Callie was in front of her, shaking her head sharply, Arizona tried to twist and get under the covers, a sharp twinge causing her instead to wince as tears formed in her eyes.

'I know you don't want me to...but I can help Arizona...let me help...' Callie's voice was quiet, but pleading.

'You're my wife,' Arizona said with a sniff as she tried to dig her fingers harder into her thigh. 'Not my Doctor.'

Callie sighed, 'But I'm also an orthopaedic surgeon Arizona...I'm probably the most qualified and most experienced person in the hospital that can help you...and yet I'm the only one you won't ask. I'm your _wife_ and I know how to help you...so let me...please?'

Arizona sighed, looking up to the ceiling before she looked back down at her wife, 'Today was so...good...I don't want to ruin it...'

'You're not,' Callie replied simply. 'I can't just sit and watch you in pain when I know there's something I can do about it.'

'You don't know...'

'I do,' Callie interrupted. 'Shimmy your pants down.'

'Callie, no.' Arizona said, her voice firmer this time.

Callie sighed, she didn't want to push Arizona too far, but at the same time she couldn't handle just sitting there when she knew there was something she could do. 'Give me your hand?' Callie asked. Arizona's brow furrowed but she accepted the new invitation, reaching her hand out and placing it in Callie's.

'I'm not going to touch you,' Callie said carefully. 'Not unless you ask me to, but let me guide your hand, let me show you where and how hard to place your hands, ok?'

Arizona thought about pulling her hand away, but seeing the sincerity in Callie's eyes stopped her, with a small nod of her head, she allowed Callie to turn their hands over so Arizona's was on the bottom. Her movements painfully slow, Callie guided Arizona's hand over her thigh, pressing down her own fingers, and in turn Arizona's, in the places that she knew would offer relief. At first Arizona tensed at the touch of her own fingers, even though she still had her pyjamas on, this was the closest, physically, that her and Callie had been since before the accident. Callie flicked her eyes between what she was guiding Arizona's hands to do and Arizona's eyes, wanting to gage the reaction of her wife. Arizona could already feel the benefit of Callie's actions; the pain easing as Callie varied the pressure exerted on the leg, her face contorted with concentration.

'That feel ok?' Callie asked carefully.

Arizona nodded, biting her lip as Callie reached for her other hand, obviously wanting to add more pressure over a larger area of her thigh. Sighing, Arizona swallowed the massive lump in her throat as she spoke, 'I think maybe...maybe your hands would be better...'

Callie's eyes returned to Arizona's, not saying anything until Arizona gently extracted her hands from underneath Callie's, leaving her tanned hands resting on top of the material of the pyjama bottoms. A soft smile on her lips, Callie said, 'Well there certainly better than your girly hands.'

Arizona smiled in return, watching as Callie began to gently move her fingers over her thigh. Her movements were slow and soft at first; her fingers digging in harder as Callie felt where Arizona's leg needed release the most. They were both silent as Callie's hands worked their magic, Arizona feeling more and more at ease and experiencing less and less pain as time went on. Although Arizona wasn't ready to take her bottoms off, letting Callie go anywhere near her residual limb was a very big deal for her, indeed for the both of them.

Callie's movement slowed, she didn't want to push it too far and overdo the exertion she was pressing on Arizona's leg, 'How's that?'

'So much better,' Arizona said honestly.

Callie smiled, stopping her movements altogether but leaving both her hands on each of Arizona's thighs, 'I can teach you how to do that if you like?'

Arizona smiled sheepishly, 'As you said, I don't think my girly hands are quite up to your standards.'

'Did I say girly?' Callie teased, 'I meant delicate.'

Arizona chuckled softly, pulling Callie up so that she was sat next to her on the bed, 'Thank you Calliope.'

'No need,' Callie replied. 'But can this be the start of you telling me when you're in pain? Please?'

Arizona nodded reluctantly, 'I just don't want to be a burd...'

'You're not,' Callie interrupted, not wanting Arizona to finish that sentence. 'I want to help you however I can Zo...and it just so happens that when it's comes to massages...well...these hands were built for just that.'

Arizona smiled, 'Thank you for being so patient Cal.'

'You mean like you were after the car accident?' Callie replied, she still couldn't understand why Arizona didn't see the comparisons in how they both had been after each accident. Sure, they had resulted in totally different injuries and outcomes; but Callie had been her fair share of bitch to Arizona.

'You weren't as bad as I've been...'

'It's not a competition Zo,' Callie said. 'I'm just saying...everything you keep thanking me for, you did the same for me.'

Arizona nodded in understanding, 'I wish we didn't have traumatic experiences to compare...'

'Me neither,' Callie agreed.

'Sometimes I ask myself what we did wrong you know?' Arizona said. 'I mean, we're surgeons, we save people on a daily basis and yet we get shot at, get hit by buses, run into the back of trucks and fall from the sky...how do we deserve any of that?'

Callie shook her head, she didn't have an answer for that, she questioned everyday what they did to deserve the last few months, never coming up with an answer. 'We don't,' Callie said finally. 'But we get through it Zo...and we'll get through this...'

Arizona smiled, 'You know, I don't think I believed that at first...when I was out there in the woods...when I woke up without a leg...but now...I know we will.'

Callie smiled, 'Yeah?'

Arizona nodded, reaching out to cup Callie's cheek, 'We'll always get through whatever life throws at us, because we have each other.'

Callie smiled, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Arizona replied.

As they fell asleep that night, Arizona firmly wrapped in Callie's arms, there was a different atmosphere in their room. There was hope, determination, a new level of closeness, and above all things there was love. That one four letter word that held them together no matter what life could and would throw at them, because that one word broke down all the barriers, the most powerful weapon against any adversity; that one word that meant they were in it together. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I was initially intending on this being a relatively short fic, then Greys happened and with the addition of persuasion from Heather, I've decided that this fic is going to just continue, but it's also going to be PURE FLUFF. Fine they're still recovering from the plane crash, but that's the only angst that they will deal with because right now I need some Calzona fluff in my life to get me through this summer!**_

_**Also for the purpose of this story Teddy is still at Seattle Grace, cause, well frankly, I miss her!**_

_**Thanks as always to Heather for righting my wrongs.**_

Arizona smiled as she walked from her latest successful surgery – not just any surgery, a four hour PDA ligation, and boy did she feel good, and that was all down to Callie. The night where Callie had first massaged her leg had been four days previously, and now it had become a regular part of their bedtime routine; Callie would massage Arizona's residual limb. Even though it was still not skin to skin; Arizona still not brave enough to completely remove her pants and totally let Callie see her leg; they were slowly working their way up to that. And it was massively helping. Although Arizona still had some pain, it was intermittent and becoming less and less frequent the more Callie worked her magic. That's what she was; magical.

Today was also the day that Tim was going to be admitted, ready for Callie to perform the surgery on his shoulder the following day. Her parents had safely returned home, with promise that they would return sooner rather than later. Arizona looked at her watch, she had a good two hours before her next surgery so she decided to head down to the ortho floor and see if Tim or indeed her wife, were there somewhere.

'Arizona!'

Arizona stopped and turned carefully, not wanting to throw her balance if she moved too quick, she smiled when she saw it had been Teddy calling after her. She hadn't seen hardly anything of Teddy since the plane crash, managing to push away everyone that cared the most about her.

_*flashback*_

_Arizona had a permanent scowl on her face and today was no different. She was angry. Actually, angry was tame; she was fucking pissed. It had been three days since she'd woken up without her left leg. Her fucking leg. They'd caught it off. __Callie__ had cut it off. Growling in frustration, she reached forwards and threw the plastic cup across the room, it didn't get very far and most of the water ended up all over her bed, only increasing her anger. _

'_And what'd the cup ever do to you?' _

_Arizona's dark eyes crawled up to find the slender figure of her best friend Teddy Altman leaning against the door she had just closed behind her. She'd seen Teddy before the amputation operation but not since. She didn't say anything, she knew that Teddy was probably here to give her some bullshit about how she was treating Callie and how she should be glad to survive. She'd heard it all. And she certainly didn't want to hear it again. 'What do you want?'_

'_Gee aren't we just a barrel of laughs today,' Teddy said, undeterred by her friends tone. Moving forwards she picked up Arizona's chart, her eyes flicking over the details that she had already been told. She needed to see it for herself and it also gave her something to do to calm her before she said something she'd regret. _

'_Seriously Teddy if you've just come in here to give me some pep talk; don't bother.'_

_Putting the chart back in the holder at the end of the bed Teddy sighed, 'I've not come here to say anything, I just wanted to see how you were.'_

'_How the fuck do you think I am?' _

'_Angry. Hurt. Betrayed. Upset. Frustrated.' Teddy listed of the words, 'I've seen it in Iraq Arizona...I've seen worse in Iraq...'_

_Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Oh blah blah blah. Yup, I'm the bitch, I'm the bad person for feeling a little bit fucking pissed off that I don't have a leg anymore when you saw soldiers more worse off right?!'_

_Teddy shook her head, 'That's not what I'm saying and you know it. Callie may take this crap attitude off of you, but I won't.'_

'_Well you know where the door is,' Arizona spat, turning her head away from Teddy, suddenly wishing she hadn't thrown her cup of water across the room as her throat was so dry. _

'_I'll let it go for now,' Teddy said, not moving. 'You, speaking to me like this...give you a while to...adjust...but, for the record, your attitude __**stinks**__...and you need to get your head out of your ass because you are breaking your wife.'_

'_BREAKING MY WIFE?!' Arizona's head shot round, her voice a lot louder than it had been before. 'You have to be fucking kidding me...__**she**__is the one that cut off __**my**__ leg...'_

'_To save your life!' Teddy cut in, 'Deep down in that brain of yours you know as well as the rest of us that if Callie hadn't made the decision she did then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now...that you'd be __**dead. **__That your daughter would be growing up without you...that Callie would never be the same again without you in her life...' _

'_You...'_

'_No, I haven't finished yet,' Teddy pressed on, moving to the side of the bed so she was closer to Arizona. 'I feel like I can say this because I lost my __**husband**__ only months ago...if I'd have had the option to save his life...no matter what the cost; a leg, an arm; I would've done it straight away...'_

'_Oh spare me the poor fucking widow routine,' Arizona cut in. 'And don't crap on to me about __**dealing**__ with things, how long did it take you to accept the fact that Henry was dead? How many times did you have to get Yang to stand and there and repeat every single fucking step of the operation? Don't you stand there and give me some bullshit about __**accepting**__ things when we both know you still can't go into that OR where Henry died without crying for an hour after. When you come round to __**my**__ apartment and crash on __**my**__ couch because you can't stand the thought of going home to the apartment that reminds you of your fucking dead husband!' Arizona was now breathing very heavily, her eyes locked onto Teddy's as she barely registered the tears at the edge of her best friends'. 'Just get the fuck out of my room Teddy, and don't bother coming back.'_

_Teddy sighed, hanging her head so that her chin rested on her chest, she had expected Arizona to be pissed; Callie had told her as much. But she hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected to see an Arizona so void of life; an Arizona that was just a shell, nothing about this woman lying in the bed was her best friend. She hadn't expected Arizona to throw words at her that she very well knew would cause her so much pain. 'I hope you pull your head out of your ass before it's too late Arizona, this isn't worth losing your wife. Nothing's worth that.' With her quiet words, Teddy turned and left the room._

_*end of flashback* _

Arizona sighed as she remembered that last time she had properly spoken to Teddy. Since then they'd had a tentative couple of hellos and had been forced to work together on a peds heart case, but other than that they'd avoided each other as best as possible. Arizona knew she had a lot of healing and apologising to do and the majority of that was to Callie, but a large part was also owed to her best friend. She'd not tried before now to fix anything because Callie had to be her number one priority, and what with everything that had happened since with Tim, Arizona hadn't actually seen Teddy for just over a week.

Presuming she was needed for a consult, Arizona said, 'What's up?'

'Nothing,' Teddy replied as she came to stop in front of Arizona. 'I just...I heard something on the gossip mill...and...'

'About Tim by any chance?' Arizona asked, understanding the look on Teddy's face.

'It's true?'

Arizona nodded, 'Depending on what you've heard...but yeah, Tim's alive...I was actually on my way to see him...he needs surgery on his shoulder...you want to come meet him?'

'Yeah?'

Arizona nodded eagerly, turning she settled into a slow pace next to Teddy. Biting her lip, Arizona jumbled through all the things she had in her head that she wanted to say, trying to decide what would be the best thing to start with. Sighing, she said, 'Look Teddy...I need to say this...' Arizona stopped walking, Teddy turning to face her. 'I'm so, so, unbelievably sorry for what I said to you...the way I acted was just..._appalling._ I haven't got an excuse...I haven't got some big psychological reason to feed you...I was in a bad place and I took that out on you...I took it out on Callie too...and it wasn't fair to either of you. I know I can't take back what I said, but I hope one day you can forgive me Teds...cause I miss you.'

Teddy's eyes flicked over the face of her best friend; she definitely looked better. The last time Teddy had seen her, she'd been stood leaning heavily on the front desk, pain contorting her features as she obviously struggled with the prosthetic. Now her face seemed relaxed; her eyes almost resembling those of old; Arizona Robbins was creeping back. 'I won't forgive you one day...'

Arizona's heart sank, her head hanging as she realised that she'd pushed it way too far with someone who wasn't bound to her in any way.

'...cause I've already forgiven you.' Teddy finished her sentence, 'Come here.' Reaching forwards she pulled the shorter woman into her arms, 'I'm your best friend, you're allowed to have a shitty mood at me.'

Arizona scoffed as she returned the hug, 'Teddy, you can't say that I didn't hurt you?'

Teddy stood back with a shrug, 'You did, but you weren't you...you were there somewhere inside...but you were angry and you were hurting, and your natural defence was to lash out. The point is you're fighting now, fighting to be the Arizona Robbins we all know and love.'

Arizona smiled, 'I am.'

'Then that's all that matters,' Teddy replied, looping her arm through Arizona's as they continued on towards the ortho floor. 'Just for the record...I moved out of the dead-husband apartment.'

Arizona's mouth formed an 'o' as she mentally face-palmed herself for ever saying such a thing, 'Teddy...'

'It's ok,' Teddy interrupted, not intending to make Arizona feel too bad. 'I needed to do it...I actually think that little..._talk_...you gave me that day helped me more than I'd care to admit. I was busy telling you to get your head out of your ass when I still had mine in my own; as much as I'd told myself I'd moved on and accepted Henry's death, I hadn't. I don't think I still have fully...I probably never will, but moving out has helped.'

'I can't believe what I said to you about him Teddy,' Arizona said, her mind going once more back to what she had said that day. 'He was a wonderful man...and I'm so sorry...for what I said and for the fact that he's gone.'

'I am too,' Teddy replied, pushing open the doors onto the ortho ward. 'But enough of that, enough sorrys, let's just move on yeah?'

'I don't deserve that...'

'Well I don't care what you think you deserve,' Teddy cut in. 'Cut yourself some slack Arizona, you were in a plane crash, you were allowed to have an off day.'

'Day?! Try months,' Arizona replied seriously.

'Fine, you were allowed to have an off few months,' Teddy replied with a dramatic roll of her eyes. 'Now can I please meet your brother?'

Arizona smiled, looking on the board and seeing that Tim was already listed as being in one of the side rooms.

'Please tell me he hasn't got killer dimples like you?'

'Afraid so Teds,' Arizona said with a chuckle.

'How the hell did your parents ever say no to you two?'

Arizona shrugged, 'They got used to them I suppose...Here we are.' Arizona wandered through the open door and into the side room, smiling widely when she found both her brother and her wife in the room. 'Hey guys!'

Callie smiled before she even turned around, 'Checking up on us already?'

'Well I had to make sure T wasn't making too much of a nuisance of himself...besides, I ran into Teddy and she wanted to meet him,' Arizona said. 'Teddy, Tim. Tim, Teddy.'

'Pleasure,' Teddy said, stepping around Callie and shaking Tim's outstretched hand.

'Pleasure's all mine,' Tim replied, a smile on his lips. His answer caused Arizona to roll her eyes, nothing had actually changed at all. 'Teddy? So you're the...cardio surgeon right?'

'That's me.'

'Right,' Tim replied. 'Just getting used to all these names...you all wear the same damn thing all the time so I'm struggling with names to be honest!'

'Don't worry,' Teddy replied, leaning back against the wall. 'When I first got here I knew these two as roller-girl and Yang's roommate.'

'And you were just little old GI Jane to us,' Callie said in retort, stepping back from her examination of Tim's shoulder. 'Everything looks good, just take it easy, take the meds and do as my nurses tell you, got it?'

'She always this bossy?' Tim said, looking to his sister.

Arizona smirked, several memories passing through her mind where Callie was _particularly _bossy.

'Actually, from the look on your face, I don't even want to know,' Tim said, making a face and shaking his head.

Callie looked up, just catching the end of that same look on Arizona's face; she actually went weak at the knees, Arizona hadn't looked at her like _that_ in a while. Licking her lips, she tried to re-focus on what she was meant to be doing, picking up Tim's chart as a distraction she filled in the obs she had just taken.

'How long will I have to stay in for?' Tim asked.

'That totally depends on how well the surgery goes...and how well you behave after,' Callie said. 'If the surgery goes as planned and you do as you're told, then a couple of weeks tops.'

'That long?' Tim said, he wasn't one to sit still for very long. 'You guys are seriously going to have to keep me entertained.'

'I'm sure we'll think of something,' Teddy said, totally missing the look that she got from both Arizona and Callie. 'Right, I have to go to surgery, it was nice to meet you Tim.'

'You too,' Tim said with a broad smile, dimples on show.

Teddy returned the smile, 'Coffee sometime this week Arizona?'

'Definitely,' Arizona replied with an eager nod of the head. With that Teddy left the room although Arizona was sure she heard a mutter along the lines of 'freaking dimples' as she left.

'She's hot,' Tim said as soon as the door was closed.

'No,' Arizona said simply, sitting down in the chair at the side of the bed.

'Oh come on...'

'No,' this time from Callie.

'Why?!' Tim asked, switching his head from one to the other.

'Because nine months ago her husband died in this hospital,' Arizona said.

Tim frowned, thinking that Arizona meant in the plane crash, but he knew that that wasn't that long ago, 'What happened?'

'He had a tumour...he had a lot of things actually, he was a sick man,' Callie said. 'They got married for his insurance at first, then they fell in love for real.'

'That's kind of the saddest and yet most romantic thing I've ever heard,' Tim said sadly.

'Exactly,' Arizona said. 'So no pulling out the Timothy Robbins charms.'

'Awww come on a guy can look?'

'Not at my best friend,' Arizona shot back.

Tim rolled his eyes, 'You didn't have that rule when I went out with Lacey Robertson.'

'That was different,' Arizona replied instantly.

'How?!' Tim exclaimed. 'She was your best friend at the time!'

'Yes but she hadn't just lost her husband,' Arizona said.

'You mean you don't want Teddy like you wanted Lacey?' Tim replied, raising an eyebrow.

Arizona's eyes went wide, then scrunched as she gave her brother that familiar look of 'I'm gunna kill you'. 'We're so not having this conversation,' Arizona said simply, chancing a glance at Callie who was looking at her with a curious expression.

'Well I'm intrigued,' Callie said simply, resting back on the bedside table.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Tim's just reading too much into a situation, I was like fifteen for God's sake.'

'So? You still liked her!' Tim said. 'You were ok with me going with your best friend because then it meant that she was off-bounds to you because you couldn't control yourself!'

'Oh God I can't believe you just said that,' Arizona said, resting her forehead onto her hand. 'Calliope don't listen to him.'

'Hey it's fine, you were a young hot-blooded female, I get it.' Callie said, throwing a wink towards her wife so that she knew it was ok.

'So can we stop pretending now and admit that I'm right?' Tim said with a grin.

Arizona rolled her eyes slouching in the chair, 'I _may_ have had a slight crush on her...but that's not why I was ok with you two! I just don't want to see Teddy get hurt again.'

'Whatever,' Tim said, swinging his legs back up onto the bed and settling back.

'Get some rest,' Callie said, heading towards the door. 'You got time for coffee?' Callie asked towards Arizona.

'Always,' Arizona said, rising to her feet. 'Catch you later T.'

'That's right leave the invalid here to go crazy on his own.'

'You're such a drama queen,' Arizona said, patting her brother on the arm before she followed Callie out of the door. 'I'll drop by after my shift T.'

Callie waited as Arizona shut the door behind her, smiling as they headed off to the coffee cart on that floor. They walked perfectly in step with one another, Callie shortening her stride to accommodate for Arizona's now slightly slower pace. 'So...me and Teddy talked.' Arizona said.

'Yeah?' Callie replied, she knew exactly what Arizona was talking about; a very angry had come to see Callie after the last time her and Arizona really 'talked', recounting what Arizona had said to her. At the time Callie had been very shocked, she'd thought that despite the anger Arizona obviously had towards her, she'd have accepted Teddy's shoulder to cry on, not push her away so aggressively.

'Uh huh, she says she forgives me,' Arizona said, her voice quiet. 'God knows how...I don't deserve that.'

'All any of us wants to do is move on Zo,' Callie said carefully. 'That can only be done if we forgive and forget.'

'Will you ever be able to really forget some of the things I said to you?' Arizona said, noticing they had neared the coffee cart, she got their order before joining Callie at one of the tables.

'In answer to your question, yes,' Callie said. 'I'm not going to lie, some of the things you said hurt, but you know that. But every time you look at me with a smile on your face or tell me you love me or I see you with Sofia then those memories of what you said fade that little bit more.'

Arizona sighed, 'I've never wanted to turn back time before...I always believed things happened for a reason and that we should always look forwards...but I would give anything to turn back time and change the person I became after the crash.'

'I'm not sure you'd be able to,' Callie said honestly. 'We can't predict how we'll deal with trauma, it's only when it's thrown at us that we find out. It's good that you and Teddy are talking again.'

'I missed her,' Arizona said. 'I missed all of you whilst I was busy being all self-loathing.'

Callie reached forwards across the table, placing her hand on top of Arizona's, 'We missed you too...but you're here now and we're getting better, concentrate on that...like you said, why look back when you can look forwards right?'

Arizona nodded with a small smile, 'Right...but I swear if my brother screws my best friend...'

Callie chuckled, 'I know Teddy's been through a lot, but I think she can look after herself...she's a strong woman that one.' Arizona nodded in agreement. 'I've been thinking about something by the way...'

'What's that?' Arizona asked.

'Well I was thinking...not like now...maybe after Tim's recovered...or actually sooner, if we could get your parents to come and stay down here, which I don't think would be a problem...'

'Calliope, you're rambling,' Arizona said, a dimpled smile on her lips.

'Sorry,' Callie took a breath. 'I was thinking maybe you and me could go away for a long weekend? On our own...I was browsing the other day and there are these like cottages in the middle of nowhere...or we could go to a city...or a beach if you'd prefer...I...yeah...I just thought it would be good for you and me to get away,' Callie explained, looking up sheepishly at her wife.

'That sounds like a perfect idea,' Arizona said immediately, genuinely excited by the thought of her and Callie getting away together. 'And honestly I think I like the sound of the middle of nowhere cottage the best.'

'Yeah?' Callie asked, glad that Arizona was as enthusiastic about the idea as she was.

Arizona nodded, 'I'm not particularly ready to waltz around in a bikini just yet...some peace and quiet with you...maybe a Jacuzzi? That sounds perfect.'

Callie smiled widely, squeezing the hand beneath hers, 'I'll have a word with Hunt, see when he can spare us.'

'And I'll ask my parents,' Arizona added. 'Not that they'll care...although Tim probably won't be able to cope...you're ok to leave Sof for that long?'

Callie nodded, 'She'll be perfectly safe with your parents and Tim...I mean I'll miss her, but I just think it would be good for you and me...we'll take her on holiday later...when she's a bit older and can appreciate it more.'

Arizona nodded before her eyes lit up, 'Oh my God Calliope, we can go to Disneyland!'

Callie groaned and rolled her eyes, 'Maybe.'

'Oh pleeeasseee, you know Sof would love it,' Arizona said, totally caught up with the idea.

Callie chuckled, 'I think you'd enjoy it more.'

'Probably...but Sof would love it too?'

'We'll see,' Callie said, taking a sip from her coffee. When she received no response, she looked up to see her wife sat there with the most adorable pout on her lips. Even though it was possibly the strangest of circumstances, Callie hadn't seen Arizona look more like herself since the plane crash than she did in that moment. Their eyes locked and Callie knew that Arizona recognised what had just happened, though Arizona's eyes were filled with relief more than anything; relief that she had just got another little piece of herself back in place. 'You know I can't say no when you pull out the pout.'

Arizona smiled, 'So that means yes?'

Callie rolled her eyes, 'Yes, we can go to Disneyland.'

Arizona made a strange noise as she reached over and kissed Callie's lips, surprising herself with the passion within such a simple kiss.

Callie smiled, holding Arizona's hand tighter, 'Just please don't tell Sof...I couldn't deal with the two of you in pre-Disneyland mode...'

Arizona smiled, 'I love you Calliope.'

Slightly taken aback by the sudden announcement, Callie recovered quickly, returning Arizona's smile she replied, 'I love you too Zo.'

Their eyes held each others' gaze once more before a wider smile spread on Arizona's face.

'What?' Callie asked.

'I'm so buying you a set of Minnie mouse ears.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Glad so many of you were glad that I decided to continue this story. **_

_**So sorry for the delay, I'm working a lot more and longer hours so writing has had to take a bit of a back seat, hopefully try and get on it a bit more now.**_

Arizona scrubbed out of her surgery; for the first time since the crash she'd been paged 911 in the middle of the night. The buzzing of her pager interrupting her sleep causing her to unwrap herself from the arms of her wife, place a gentle kiss on her forehead and leave a post-it on her side table. It had always been their routine to leave a message for each other if the other got paged in 911, particularly if the other didn't wake up, which was pretty much always the case when it was Arizona who got paged in; Callie sure did sleep through pretty much anything.

The page had been to a preemie, a massive intestinal blockage almost killing him before he took his first breath; luckily Arizona had been able to remove the damaged part of the gut and stabilise him and now he stood more than a fighting chance as long as he responded well on the vent. Glancing to the clock, Arizona sighed as she saw her shift hadn't even officially started yet, pulling out her iPhone, she couldn't help but smile when she saw she had a text waiting for her from Callie; _'Hey, sorry I didn't wake up last night...hope the surgery went ok. If you're finished in time do you fancy breakfast with me and Sof at that little coffee shop round the corner from the hospital? Need some downtime before the big op today! Love you xxx'_. Deciding to call Callie back rather than reply, Arizona pressed the phone to her ear as she headed to her office to grab her jacket, after three rings, Callie's voice came from the other end, 'Heyyy.'

'Hey, sorry I only just got out of surgery...are you still at the cafe?'

'Yeah! We only just ordered, are you coming over? I can add something for you on the order?'

'I'm just grabbing my jacket, can you order me some pancakes with syrup?' Callie chuckled on the other end, 'What?!' Arizona asked.

'Nothing, you just ordered exactly the same as Sof though, you two are awful.'

Arizona laughed too, 'What can I say? Girl has taste! I'll be there in five.'

'Ok, no rush, take your time,' Callie replied. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' Arizona replied, ending the call and heading out of the hospital. Telling Karev she would be back for the official start of her shift, she headed to the elevator and out of the hospital, soon making it to the cafe. Pushing the door open she smiled when she saw Callie and Sofia chatting away happily at one of the tables.

'Momma!' Sof's voice rang through the relatively vacant cafe, standing up on her seat, she bounced on her feet until Arizona arrived at the table, sitting down next to Sofia who immediately climbed into her lap.

Callie smiled at the sight, 'Hey, I got you a coffee.'

'Wonderful,' Arizona said, immediately reaching forwards and taking a large sip of the warm liquid. 'God I needed this.'

'What was the page for?' Callie asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

'Bowel impaction in a preemie,' Arizona said. 'It all went well though so hopefully he should make a full recovery.'

'Good,' Callie replied. 'I'm sorry I didn't wake up when the pager went off.'

Arizona chuckled, 'You never wake up when the pagers go off Calliope, hence I have to push you out of bed when it's yours.'

Callie smiled sheepishly, 'I can't argue with that...have you been to see Tim this morning?'

Arizona shook her head, feeling slightly guilty, 'I was scrubbing out of the surgery when I got your text, I came straight over...didn't want to miss breakfast time with my girls.' Arizona said, ruffling Sofia's hair, who climbed off of Arizona's lap and continued with the crayon and paper she had been doodling on. 'I'll make sure I drop in before he goes to surgery.'

Callie nodded, 'I've only got a couple of patients to check in on this morning, then the rest of my day is just Tim, barring any emergencies.'

Arizona nodded, she too had ensured she had a fairly light schedule so that she could be around to check on Tim and how his surgery was going, although it wasn't a particularly risky surgery, no surgery was risk free; as a surgeon she knew that better than anyone. 'You feeling good about today?'

Callie nodded slowly, 'The operation will work...I just hope that it works well, that with therapy he'll get a full range of motion rather than be in a sling permanently or have limited movement.'

Arizona reached across the table, placing her hand on tops of Callie's, 'Calliope Torres, you're outstanding...' Arizona stopped, the words stuck in her throat as she remembered the last time that she had said those words. That had been the last time she'd spoken to Callie before her amputation, suddenly she was at a loss of what to say. As her eyes found Callie's she saw that she recognised the words too; that she also had been taken back to that day. Neither knew what to say; whether to acknowledge the déjà vu or whether to totally ignore it.

They were saved from making that decision as the waitress brought over their pancakes, Sofia instantly tossing her colouring to one side as she focused on the stack in front of her. Releasing Callie's hand, Arizona turned her attention to her daughter, helping her to cut the pancakes into more manageable pieces. When she returned to her own, she looked across and saw that Callie was still sat in the same position as before, her pancakes untouched. Arizona took a breath and smiled, deciding that she needed to finish that sentence, 'You're outstanding and you'll rock this surgery, just like you rock all your surgeries.'

'Mami rockstar?'

Arizona smiled, 'Yes baby girl, your Mami is the biggest, bestest rockstar of them all.'

X

Arizona and Callie walked hand in hand from the day-care heading for the attending's locker room to pick up Callie's scrubs. It was the small parts like this of their normal routine that Callie had missed the most; the hand holding, the coffee dates in between surgeries; there were other things she missed too, but she knew that that would have to wait until Arizona was ready, pushing her too fast too soon would only end badly for everyone involved.

'What you thinking about?' Arizona asked suddenly, Callie looking sideways to find blue eyes scrutinising her; busted.

'Nothing...' Callie replied, a little too quickly. 'I mean...I was just thinking about the little things you know? How much I love just doing this...walking to work with you...it's stupid really.'

'No it's not,' Arizona said immediately, a small smile on her lips. 'I love them too...did you talk to Owen by the way, about us having a long weekend away?'

Callie nodded, 'He said that he saw no problem with it as long as we give him a week's notice and make sure that we've put cover in place.'

Arizona's smile grew, 'Sooooo we could go say next weekend? That gives Owen his week's notice, Tim's recovery will be well underway and...I just really want to go...'

Callie smiled, glad that Arizona was sharing her enthusiasm with the two of them getting away, 'I'll tell Owen then.'

'And I'll ask my parents, but as you said before, I very much doubt they'd say no,' Arizona said. They reached the door to the locker room, 'Are you heading straight to Tim after you've changed?'

Callie nodded, 'I was going to check in on him first why?'

'I'll wait for you to change,' Arizona said in explanation with a small nod as Callie turned and quickly headed into the locker room. Normally she would've invited Arizona in, perhaps they'd even have a quick _consult_ of their own, but they weren't there yet. So instead, Callie changed as quickly as she could, heading back out to Arizona within minutes.

When they reached Tim's room, the both shared a quizzical look as they heard the distinct laughter of a woman along with Tim's. Peaking through the blinds, Callie looked towards Arizona mouthing, 'Teddy,' in explanation. Arizona just rolled her eyes, apparently her brother wasn't the only one who was a horny teenager. 'Shall we go in?' Callie asked, continuing to mouth her words rather than actually say them. Arizona nodded quickly, pushing open the door she smiled brightly, 'Heyy, oh Teddy I didn't realise you were in this early.'

Teddy looked very much like the kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar as she stammered to reply, 'I..um...I just wanted to check in...and um...I thought you'd be here...but you weren't...but now you are...'

'You need me for a consult?' Arizona asked innocently, playing along.

'What? Umm yeah, that's it,' Teddy said, her eyes avoiding Arizona's, standing abruptly she gave a look to Tim before she turned. 'I'll leave you guys too it.' Exiting quickly, Teddy gave a small smile to both Arizona and Callie as she fled out of the door.

Arizona turned, her arms folded as she gave Tim the glare. Callie just smiled, picking up Tim's chart and continuing with what she needed to do as his Doctor.

'What?!' Tim asked when he caught sight of his sister.

'What part of don't see my best friend did you not understand?!' Arizona asked.

Tim just laughed, 'In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one in a hospital bed, it was _she_ that came to _me_.'

Arizona narrowed her eyes at her brother, who just stared back with a stupid grin on his face, turning he ignored her as he focused on Callie, 'Everything in order Doc?'

'All looks good yeah,' Callie said. 'I'll get Rosie to come in and give you your pre-op checks, providing they all come back ok then the next time I'll see you will be in the OR.'

'Awesome,' Tim replied, looking back over to his sister he groaned when he saw she was still stood in the same position. 'Seriously kid, can we get over this now, I'm a grown man and Teddy is most certainly a grown woman...we can talk if we want to.'

'Hmmm, it's what comes after the talking that worries me,' Arizona said.

'Come on kid, I'm bound to this room for the next couple of weeks, just let it go...I like her.' He added as an afterthought.

Arizona sighed, 'I just don't want to see either of you get hurt T, intentionally or not, just play nice?'

'I always play nice,' Tim said.

Before Arizona could retort, Callie cut in, 'Ok children, if you two have finished, I need to look at your shoulder please.'

Arizona bit her lip as she got her own look from Callie, pouting slightly as she obediently sat on the edge of the bed. Callie chuckled before she turned her attention back to Tim, pulling off the top of his gown, she cast an expert eye over the contours of his shoulder. Pulling it and twisting it to ensure that everything was still the same as when he first came in. 'God your labrum is a mess,' Callie said as she felt the familiar feel of bone grinding on bone where Tim's cartilage had totally disintegrated. 'It's a good job I did my trial when I did.'

Arizona looked up for the first time then, genuine concern taking over her want to slap her brother round the head, 'It is?'

Callie nodded, 'I'll be honest with you Tim, the amount of my cartilage I'm going to have to use in your shoulder is more than I've used in one single joint before...quite a bit more.'

'What so it won't work?' Tim asked, not fully understanding the medical stuff.

'I'm not saying that,' Callie replied. 'I'm just saying I'm stepping into new territory here, there's going to be a lot of artificial cartilage in your joint, I'm just saying, I'm concerned it won't be as strong as you hope it to be. Arizona's told me that you want to get back into work, possibly car mechanics, I'm just concerned that your shoulder won't be strong enough to deal with that kind of physical labour. I just want you to be prepared Tim.'

Tim sighed, 'Look, I'm not going to lie, I'd be bummed if I couldn't _do_ stuff...but at the end of the day I shouldn't be alive right now...for three years I was dead, dead to my parents, dead to my sister...dead to _myself_ and now I'm not. I'm alive and I'm an Uncle and I have a sister-in-law, and all of a sudden I have this life...or-r a _chance_ at a life, the fact that I might not be able to lift a rig...that's the least of my worries.'

Callie nodded, accepting that Tim completely understood what she was saying to him, chancing a look to her wife she saw that she was sitting with unshed tears in her eyes, a look on her face that Callie couldn't quite figure out, 'Right, I'll leave you with the nurses until later ok?'

Tim nodded, 'I'll be on my best behaviour, promise.'

Arizona stood up too, knowing she really needed to head back to her ward, 'I've got to check in on a couple of patients, but I'll be back before you go down ok?'

'Sure thing kiddo,' Tim said, watching them both go as he rested his head back and closed his eyes. When he did, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a certain cardiothoracic surgeon.

'You ok?' Callie asked as she leant against the ortho front desk, Arizona mirroring her stance in front of her.

Arizona nodded, 'I just wish that I could've been more like that...I mean you just told Tim that potentially his arm could be totally useless...a dead weight...and he just brushed it off because he realises what's more important in life...He's reacting how I should've...' Arizona laughed nervously, 'Damn my big brother always showing me up.'

Callie smiled softly, 'People deal with things in different ways Zo, and let's be honest, Tim's situation isn't exactly the same as yours.'

'No, he just had to pretend he was dead for three years...' Arizona said immediately. 'His hell just looked different to mine but he's still been there. I'm sorry I couldn't be more like that...positive and just..._thankful_ that I was alive.' Arizona paused before she added, 'Because I am..._so_ very thankful that I'm alive.'

'Exactly, you are now, you just had a harder time realising that...it did come of more as a shock to you...being a marine, getting taken as a POW is something Tim would've been trained for...being in a plane crash is something that no one could ever prepare for...something no one would ever imagine would happen to them.'

Arizona nodded, 'I know, I just wish I'd kicked myself in the ass sooner than I did...'

'There's a lot of things I wish I could change in the past Zo...hindsight is a wonderful thing...but that's all it is, we can't dwell on the past otherwise we'll never move forwards.'

Arizona nodded again, knowing that Callie was right, she needed to stop thinking about the bad decisions she had made, the awful way in which she had acted, and just move on, focus on Callie, Sofia and her brother. They were her future; the fact that they were all here something that she would always be eternally grateful for.

'I've got to go on my rounds now,' Callie said reluctantly. 'You'll be ok?'

Arizona quickly nodded, 'Course, like I said, I need to check on some patients of my own, I'll come back down when it's T's time.'

Callie nodded, leaning forwards she placed a brief kiss on Arizona's cheek, 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' Arizona said, smiling as she watched Callie head off into the ward. Her hand came up to trace her fingers over the place that Callie had just kissed, surprised to find butterflies fluttering in her stomach as such simple contact with her wife. Licking her lips Arizona tried to push all those thoughts to one side as she headed up to peds, but the simple fact remained; as every day passed, with every touch and every kiss, Callie was waking something in Arizona that had been sleeping for far too long.

X

Callie looked down at the open shoulder on her table and sighed, Tim's shoulder was in worse condition than any of the scans had shown. The labrum was pretty much totally non-existent and several of his tendons had obviously been torn and, after being left for so long, had re-attached themselves and healed in totally the wrong positions. Taking a moment, Callie briefly looked up to gallery, wishing she hadn't when she saw Arizona on the front row looking down on her with wide, expectant eyes. Once again she had placed her full trust and belief in Callie, and once more it looked like she would let her down again. She'd failed Nick, she'd failed Arizona and now she was going to fail Tim.

Bailey stood opposite Callie, her eyes taking in the increasingly panicked face of someone she considered to be close friends with. She saw the plague of emotions cross through her wide eyes; the fear, the uncertainty, the self-doubt. None of the things she was used to seeing in Callie Torres' eyes, especially not when she was stood in the OR with her scalpel in hand. Noticing that Callie wasn't actually looking at the patient on the table, Bailey followed her gaze, seeing immediately that she was looking at her wife, and with that she understood. She'd been with Callie when they'd tried to operate on Nick initially, she'd been there to see the aftermath of Arizona's surgery and now here she was, seeing Callie once more being asked to operate and fix a loved one.

'Talk to me Torres,' Bailey said, knowing that she needed to say something to get Callie's mind away from dangerous territory.

Callie's shot back to Bailey, shaking her head slightly she said, 'I-i d-don't know B-Bailey...'

'Talk me through what you're seeing,' Bailey said calmly, knowing that the speaker wasn't turned on so Arizona wouldn't be hearing their conversation.

'There's no articular cartilage left in the shoulder at all, there's a complete 360 degree tear of the labrum...the biceps tendon has detached completely from the bone...it's so much worse than the scans showed Bailey,' Callie said.

'Ok...so the plan you had before won't work now?'

'I-I don't know...there's still the same issue of whether the amount of my cartilage I'll have to inject will actually hold...but with the tendon as well...I don't know...'

'Take a minute Torres, stop thinking about who this is, stop thinking about any parallels you might be experiencing, likening this to any other surgery...you can't exist in this career like that...this is an individual patient...separate and different from any patient you've seen before...now what are you going to do to save this man's arm function?'

Callie's eyes met Bailey, her mouth opening to admit defeat when a plan formed in her mind; how she'd not seen it before she had no idea. 'Anchors.'

'What?' Bailey responded, not sure what Callie was talking about.

'Anchors for the tendon...I mean we'd need more anchors than I've ever used in a shoulder repair before, but it would be possible I think...as long as my cartilage holds.'

'Torres, I need you to use more words,' Bailey said, still not fully understanding what plan Callie had just come up with.

Callie smiled beneath her surgical mask, gaining more excitement and belief in what she was planning, 'If I inject my cartilage to repair the tear in the labrum, then we can attach anchors from the end of the tendon back onto the bone, I mean it's going to hurt like hell and the recovery time will be longer, but at the end of the day he'll end up with more function than if I just removed the tendon altogether, then he'd be disabled for life.'

Bailey nodded along with Callie, following the plan and picturing the surgery in her head, 'You said before you'd need more anchors?'

'I'd need about ten...if not more,' Callie said, 'Usually I'd just use five or so; that's why it will be more painful in the short-term...in the long-term as long as he puts in the work in therapy then he'll regain far more function.'

'And will he put in the work at therapy?'

Callie nodded immediately, 'He will.'

'Then let's stop talking and get on with it,' Bailey said, holding her hand out for the suction. Callie smiled once more, looking up her eyes met with confused blue; giving a firm nod and a wink, Callie took the scalpel and focused back on the surgery in front of her.

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief when Callie nodded at her and immediately reached for the scalpel; the confidence in her movements suddenly very evident. She didn't know what had happened momentarily, but Bailey had obviously talked Callie down from whatever cliff she had been running towards. Arizona had thought about going into the OR with them, but had decided against it, not wanting to put any more pressure on Callie then she already had. The parallels between when Nick had been in the hospital and now Tim were too frequent already. Even though Arizona knew that Tim's condition wasn't life-threatening, that didn't stop her from finding her thoughts being dragged back to thinking about Nick.

She'd never really had time to process losing Nick; never had time to mourn him, she'd been too busy mourning her own leg. Her own pig-headedness resulting in her never giving Nick a second thought whilst she dwelled in her own self-pity. Along with the way she had behaved and the things she had said to Callie, not being with Nick was the thing she regretted the most post-crash. Shaking her head, Arizona tried to push those thoughts to one side, she needed to focus on the present; focus on the fact that her brother was alive and more importantly on the fact that her and Callie were making leaps and bounds in getting their relationship back on track. Arizona was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Teddy take the seat next to her until she spoke.

'How's it going?' Teddy asked simply.

Arizona couldn't stop herself from smiling at the forced nonchalance in Teddy's voice, 'Good I think, they've just started the main part of the surgery...I thought you had surgery yourself?'

'Got cancelled,' Teddy said simply. When she turned she saw that Arizona was just sat there with her eyebrows raised at her, rolling her eyes she explained, 'Patients white count was too high ok?!'

'Yeah, yeah,' Arizona said, her eyes turning back to look down in the OR. Arizona bit her lip, unsure of whether to broach the subject of exactly why Teddy was there.

'Just say it,' Teddy said, her eyes also fixed on the surgical field below.

'Say what?' Arizona responded.

'You know what.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Arizona replied again, her eyes turning back to Teddy to gage her reaction.

Teddy sighed dramatically, she felt like a teenager telling her parents about her latest crush at highschool, 'Ilikeyourbrotherok?!'

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the way the words came tumbling out of Teddy's mouth, shaking her head she simply said, 'I know.'

'What do you mean you know?!'

'Oh come on Teds, I'm not blind!' Arizona said, a playful tone in her voice. 'You're not exactly the best at hiding it.'

Teddy groaned dramatically, 'Did I seriously make it that obvious?'

'Um...in a word? Yes,' Arizona said simply, laughing when Teddy just groaned again.

'Does Tim know?'

'I think he has a fair idea,' Arizona said, debating whether she should reveal that Tim also liked her in return.

'And you don't want to hurt me?'

Arizona laughed gently, 'I'm not going to lie it's a bit..._weird_...but if you two like each other than I'm sure nothing that I say will stand in the way anyway..I love you both and I just don't want to see either of you get hurt and me get left in the middle sat on the fence.'

'I know...' Teddy replied. 'I mean, I don't want to get ahead of ourselves here, I've spoken to the guy three times.'

'Three?'

'Um...I _may_ have been back to see him after you and Callie had left,' Teddy said, mentally cursing herself for revealing that piece of information.

Arizona just laughed, shaking her head, 'Oh God...look Teddy, I don't want to feel like you have to sneak around me...or that you can't talk to me...I'm your best friend and I've missed out on being that for the last few months...I mean obviously I don't want to know _every_ detail...but you can talk to me.'

Teddy eyed Arizona for a second before a sheepish smile came across her face, 'I really like him...he's funny, grounded and not to mention seriously hot...I just can't rush into anything you know? That wouldn't be fair on me or on Tim.'

Arizona sighed, 'Can I be frank?' Teddy nodded. 'It's been a year and half since Henry died Teds...and I know you'll never forget him, you'll always love him...but maybe it's time to put yourself out there again...maybe the only way you'll really be able to start moving on is by letting someone else in...letting someone help to fix things...fix _you_.' Teddy nodded, Arizona's words hitting true with her own internal battle. 'I know it's not the same thing, but when I found out Tim had...supposedly...died, I struggled to get over it, part of the reason I took the job here was because I knew that I needed to change something...but even during those first couple of months, I just...I still couldn't shake the nightmares, the hurt...none of it. Then I met Calliope,' Arizona's eyes turned to fix on her wife, lost in the work she was doing. 'She fixed me after Tim...and yet again she's fixing me now...I suppose I'm saying, sometimes you have to let someone else help you with the tape and glue?'

Teddy nodded again, 'I know when we were out in Iraq, the only thing that got me through losing comrades and friends were the people around me, Owen, Chrissy, Bigs...all of them. I guess sometimes it's hard to know who to let in? Who to trust with the tape?' Does that make sense?'

'Perfectly,' Arizona said.

'Did you ever have any doubt, in the begging, with you and Callie?' Teddy asked, having not been at the hospital when they first got together, she knew limited bits of information about the beginnings of their relationship.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at the memory that filled her head, 'Yes you could say there was doubt.'

'Seriously?'

Arizona nodded, 'You know I kissed her in Joe's bathroom?' Teddy nodded, 'Well, Callie avoided me for a couple of days, which was fine...anyway, then when she did approach me she rambled on and on and basically revealed that she was what I would call a newborn in the lesbian world...finding out that I would be only the second woman she'd been wife totally freaked me out...so I bolted...'

'Oh my God, how have I never heard this before?' Teddy asked incredulously.

'Well, it wasn't exactly our most memorable moment,' Arizona said laughing.

'Well then how did you two actually get together?!'

'I was on a date with... Julie I think her name was...Callie came up and basically gave me this speech about her having life experience...anyway the next day I got my ass handed to me by Karev on a peds case...I don't know...I suppose it made me realise that sometimes experience means absolutely nothing...I asked Callie out and that was that.'

Teddy smile, the romantic in her resurfacing, 'You know you two could totally sell your story to Hollywood...it would make one hell of a movie.'

'It really would,' Arizona said, laughing as she turned back to look into the OR. When she did she was surprised to see Callie was looking straight at her, obviously pausing in her work she had caught sight of hers and Teddy's animated conversation. Even though she was wearing a mask, Arizona could see the curiosity in those eyes, smiling she just nodded, knowing that Callie would understand that she would be filled in later, she nodded and returned back to her work.

'So you promise me you're totally cool with...whatever may or may not happen?'

'Yes Teddy,' Arizona said. 'Just spare me the sordid details ok? And...don't hurt my brother.'

Teddy laughed, 'Or you'll break my face?'

Arizona nodded, a glint in her eyes, 'Precisely...and don't worry, I'll give him the same talk.'

'Not that you need to,' Teddy said.

'Of course I do,' Arizona replied. 'It's what best friend's do Teds...I've got your back.'

Teddy smiled, although Arizona's attention was fixed firmly on the OR below them, she could still hear the sincerity and emotion in her voice. Taking in the Arizona sat next to her, she truly couldn't believe how far she had obviously come in such a short space of time; the arrival of her brother and obviously the continued support of her wife had finally started to bring the old Arizona out of her shell. Teddy knew that Arizona would never be the same person again, that none of them would ever be the same again, but if shootings, car crashes, losing her husband and now plane crashes had taught her anything, it was that they were a special brand of people at Seattle Grace. A resilient bunch of friends, that would stand up and protect each other whenever it was required. They were fighters. Survivors. A unique brand of people that Teddy was proud to call her family and as she looked between Arizona and Callie, she had even more hope. The two had always been her aspirational couple, even through their Africa break up, through everything, they had survived and it was evident that they were slowly becoming stronger than ever.

'You alright in there?' Arizona asked when Teddy had been quiet for too long.

'I'm good,' Teddy replied honestly. And for the first time in a long time she actually, one hundred percent, meant those two little words.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Firstly a huge thank you, this story hit 200 followers; for a story that just started out as a one shot that's pretty awesome to me! **_

Callie was exhausted, after Tim's surgery, she'd immediately been paged into an emergency surgery; a motorbike vs tree incident meaning the patient was left with an arm hanging off and a bad ankle break; both of which required Callie to fix. That meant she'd had to leave Tim's aftercare in the hands of the nurses and one of her residents; it wasn't that she didn't trust them; she'd just wanted to see Tim through till he came round from anaesthetic. More so, she hadn't seen Arizona since she'd been watching in the OR gallery; she knew that she had tried to keep her schedule light too, but Callie wasn't sure whether she had managed to actually keep it that way.

When Callie pushed the double doors of the ortho ward open, she instantly headed to the desk to pick up Tim's chart, her eyes scanning over the post-op notes, a smile spreading across her face when she saw that everything was as it should be. Callie knew that they wouldn't really know if the operation had worked properly for a few weeks when the main healing had passed and Tim could get into therapy, but good post-op results were always a good start to any patients' recovery. Double checking Tim had been put in the same room on the board, Callie headed over, gently pushing the door open so as not to startle Tim if he was asleep. As Callie closed the door quietly behind her she smiled when she took in the sight before her; Tim was still out of it in the bed, his shoulder heavily strapped and held up by one of the hospital arm hooks; next to his bed, Arizona was also fast asleep, her head rested on the bed as both hands grasped firmly around Tim's. Callie took a moment to just take in that sight; a sense of déjà vu creeping in as the position Arizona was in was very reminiscent of when Callie had been first recovering from the car accident. Even now she could remembering the day she woke up vividly; looking down and seeing a blonde mess of hair, her hand slightly numb from where Arizona had been holding it so tight.

Moving silently around the bed, Callie pulled one of the spare blankets out of one of the small drawers in the room, placing it over Arizona. Gently placing a kiss on Arizona's temple, she returned to her work, taking note of the monitor above Tim's bed, pleased to see that everything was exactly as it should've been.

'All good Doc?' Tim's gravelly voice sounded quietly in the room, his eyes blinking furiously as he tried to regain focus without disturbing his sister.

Callie smiled, seeing Tim awake offering another firm step in the right direction, 'Everything looks good.'

Tim just nodded, glancing to his sister he just smiled, wiggling his fingers to relieve the pins and needles that he'd woken up to, 'You should take her home.'

'I will,' Callie said with a smile, signing off on her notes. 'How does it feel?'

'Pretty numb to be honest,' Tim replied. 'That good?'

'I gave you a nerve blocker after I'd closed up, it'll gradually wear off and kind of ease you into the pain rather than you just waking up and being seriously uncomfortable.'

Tim nodded, 'Thank you Callie.'

'It's my job,' Callie replied.

'You know what I mean...thank you for letting me in...you could've reacted _very_ differently when I turned up on the hospital's doorstep.'

Callie just shrugged, 'You're her brother Tim...she missed you every day...I wasn't about to send you away. I mean, I was scared, I knew that it would go one of two ways; either you coming back from the dead would either send us back to square one, or I knew it could potentially save her. I'm very glad my hunch was right and it was the latter.'

Arizona stirred, her body sub-consciously responding to Callie's presence, peaking an eye open, she pushed herself up off of the bed when she saw that Tim was sat up awake.

'Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty,' Tim said with a grin.

'Shut up,' Arizona responded immediately, looking between the two of them. 'How did it go?'

'Good,' Callie replied. 'Everything's as it should be at this stage, we'll know more tomorrow when we take him off of the nerve blockers.' Arizona nodded, smiling at the obvious success of the operation. 'Come on, let's leave him to rest.'

'See you tomorrow T, take it easy and do everything the nurses tell you please?' Arizona said, stretching as she stood up off of the chair.

'I'll be on my best behaviour,' Tim said, with a wink. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was exhausted and would be very happy to just spend the remainder of the evening asleep.

'I'm sure Teddy will come along and give you a bed bath,' Arizona said, smiling when Tim went a deep shade of red at her words.

Callie joined in with Arizona's laughing, saying their goodbyes as they headed out of the ortho ward, 'So you're ok with him and Teddy now?' Callie asked, knowing that the two of them had obviously had some sort of conversation about it when she had been operating on Tim.

Arizona chuckled, 'Yeah, she admitted that she liked him when we in the gallery.'

'I wondered what you two were laughing about.'

'Yeah, that, and she didn't know that I nearly bolted before our relationship even began,' Arizona explained, when Callie looked at her expectantly, she continued. 'The whole newborn thing.'

'Ohhh, that,' Callie said, smiling.

'Yeah, not my finest moment,' Arizona agreed. 'She asked me if I'd always known that you were the one, I told her about my freak out...which I think reassured her that she's not the only hopeless one.'

'You think they'll be good for each other?'

'I hope so,' Arizona replied honestly. 'I don't think there's ever a right time to get over losing the person you love, especially after the way Teddy lost Henry...I mean I felt a bit like a hypocrite saying that.'

'What do you mean?' Callie asked.

'Well I told her that it was time to move on...but if anything happened...to you...I'd never move on...no matter what anyone said to me,' Arizona said honestly. 'Be right back.' Leaving Callie no room to answer, she headed through to the private changing rooms, something that had become routine since the accident; letting Callie see her in just underwear was proving difficult enough, let alone any of the other staff that could walk into the changing rooms.

Callie got changed herself, silently going over what Arizona had just said, knowing full well that she was right. If Arizona hadn't come back from the plane crash...well it just didn't bear thinking about; as hard as it had been since then, she wouldn't trade it for the world, because it meant her wife was still very much alive and they still had a long future together ahead of them.

Callie sat patiently till Arizona appeared around the corner, leaving together as they headed to the day-care to pick up Sof. 'I wouldn't either by the way,' Callie said, reaching out and linking their fingers together.

'Wouldn't what?'

'Move on...if anything happened to you,' Callie explained, feeling she needed to say it as well.

Arizona nodded, a small smile on her lips, 'I know.' Moving closer to Callie, Arizona gave the hand in hers another squeeze, it wasn't something they needed to have a big conversation; the admission that neither of them would be able to move on if the other died wasn't something new to them. It wasn't a feeling developed due to the crash; it was a feeling that had always been there throughout their relationship.

'Thank you for doing the operation Callie,' Arizona said.

'Thank me when we know if Tim's got function in his arm,' Callie replied, not wanting Arizona to get her hopes up to high.

'He will,' Arizona replied, smiling at her wife as she subconsciously picked up her pace when the door to the day-care came into view. 'And even if he doesn't get _full_ function, he'll have more than he did when he first got here.' Arizona pushed open the day-care door, instantly smiling when she saw Sofia sat on the floor; full concentration on the blocks in front of her.

Callie moved forwards, speaking to Jenna, the day-care leader as she signed Sof out, grabbing her bag and hearing that she had been a delight all day.

'Momma!' Sofia's shout caused Callie's head to whip round; delighting in the way Sof stumbled her way towards Arizona who instantly scooped her up and lifted her above her head. Callie just watched, content to just enjoy seeing the two of them together; she always thought that nothing would come close to the happiness and thrill she felt in the OR; then she saw her wife and daughter together, and now everything else paled in comparison.

'Mami!' Sofia declared, looking over Arizona's shoulder and seeing Callie.

'Hey mija!' Callie instantly moved forward, one hand on the small of Arizona's back as she leant over her shoulder to place a noisy kiss on Sof's cheek. 'Shall we go home and have some...pizza?'

'Pisa! Pisa!' Sofia said as she bounced in Arizona's arms.

'I think that's a yes,' Arizona said with a chuckle as they made to leave the day-care.

'You ok with pizza?' Callie asked.

'You know I'm always ok with pizza,' Arizona said, throwing a wink to her wife as she headed off, Callie left to just grin broadly as her wife came back to her that little bit more.

X

'She's flat out,' Callie said as she rejoined Arizona in the living area after putting a sleepy Sofia to bed.

'She gets that from you,' Arizona said, grinning when she saw the mocked shock on Callie's face. 'Can you grab the bottle on your way?'

Callie nodded, going into the kitchen and picking up the bottle of red that they had opened with dinner, pouring the rest of the bottle between the two of them. Sitting back down on her end of the sofa, Callie sat with her feet tucked underneath her as she faced inwards to Arizona.

'Oh, Owen said yes about next weekend definitely,' Callie said. 'So we can head off on Friday morning until Monday night basically.'

Arizona's dimples popped, 'That sounds perfect.'

Reaching forwards, Callie pulled out her laptop from underneath the table, 'There's basically like two places that I thought looked good...'

Arizona shifted herself closer to Callie, her prosthetic already off and left in the bedroom. Resting her cheek on Callie's shoulder, she smiled when she saw the familiar background of the three of them before watching as Callie pulled up her internet history. 'So this is the first place,' Callie said, enlarging the picture. 'It's on the outskirts of the city,' Arizona leant in closer causing Callie to chuckle. 'Babe, I'm sure you need to get your eyes tested.'

'Shh, I'm not old yet,' Arizona replied. 'That's nice...'

'Yeah, nice is about it, which is why I'm leaning more towards this one,' Callie said as she opened the next tab along. 'This is a bit further out of town, totally in the middle of nowhere; in a word, it's massive.'

'And it has that Jacuzzi you were on about,' Arizona said, ignoring the fact that getting in that said Jacuzzi filled her with nothing but dread.

'Well, that too,' Callie said. 'So you think this one too?'

Arizona nodded, 'Definitely, can you book it now?'

'Yeah,' Callie chuckled.

Arizona let Callie continue with the booking as she reached down underneath the throw she had over her to her leg with her left hand, she was really sore today for some reason; and as much as she was trying to hide it, she couldn't help but wince as she touched a particular tender spot.

Callie's eyes instantly shot to her left as she both heard and saw Arizona cringe, obviously in pain; 'Sore?'

Arizona just nodded, knowing that there was no point in lying; Dr. Torres knew the signs of limb pain better than anyone; and Calliope Torres her wife, knew _her_ better than anyone.

'Do you want me to...' Callie began to ask, finishing the booking and placing the laptop on the table.

Arizona nodded again; she was still very shy about this new routine they had with Callie massaging her leg, but she couldn't deny how much it helped and how good it made her feel. Moving from the sofa so she was kneeling on the floor, Callie shifted until she was in front of Arizona, waiting until she had lifted the throw off of her lap; knowing that this all had to be on Arizona's terms. Arizona pulled back the throw, resuming her usual routine of looking anywhere other than at Callie or her leg whilst the two were touching.

Callie kept her eyes fixed on Arizona's thigh, beginning the familiar routine, knowing the particular pressure points which usually gave Arizona some relief.

'Why is it so bad today?' Arizona found herself asking. 'I mean, I've hardly done anything today and yet it hurts more than usual.'

'Sometimes it depends what you've done,' Callie replied. 'You had that big surgery this morning.'

'Yeah and then I've been sat next to Tim ever since.'

'Yeah so you're stiff,' Callie replied again. 'Sometimes, you'll find that sitting for a period of time will make you seriously stiff, which I think is today. When you're on your feet all day, then you get sore. Soreness and stiffness are two very different things. Is this helping?'

Arizona bit her lip, 'Honestly? Not really.'

Callie furrowed her brow, she knew what she needed to do, but she also was equally as scared to even suggest it. Arizona watched as Callie obviously fought with herself as to whether to say what she was thinking, 'What is it?' Arizona asked.

'I know how to help you,' Callie replied.

'But?'

'You might not...like it,' Callie explained.

'You need me to take my sweats off don't you?' Arizona said, her question mostly rhetorical as Callie looked up to meet her eyes, the look in them the only confirmation she needed. Arizona sighed, the mood suddenly turning very heavy as a plague of emotions hit her as she thought about finally letting Callie 'see' her leg.

'Do you want me to get you your pills instead?' Callie asked, leaning back on her heels.

Arizona shook her head, chewing on her lip as she played out the scenario in her head, 'Can you give me a minute?'

'S-s-sure?' Callie replied, 'Here? Or?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I'm just going to go into the bedroom and...'

'It's ok Zo,' Callie cut in. 'You don't have to explain anything...and I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do anything.'

'I don't...' Arizona said, sighing. 'I just...I want to so much, and I'm so _frustrated_ with myself...you're _you_...and I just...just give me a minute to go into the bedroom and give myself a piece of my mind?'

Callie couldn't help but chuckle, 'Ok, I'll clear up out here and then come see how it's going ok?'

Arizona nodded, accepting Callie's hand in support as she pushed herself up on her crutches and hopped towards the bedroom, 'Callie?'

'Yeah?' Callie said, turning towards Arizona.

'Thank you for being so patient,' Arizona said.

'You don't need to thank me Arizona,' Callie replied. 'I'll wait as long as it takes...I don't want to rush you and we start taking steps backwards...just take your time, and don't feel like you _have_ to do anything tonight.'

With a firm nod, Arizona closed the bedroom door in between them, moving around and sitting down on the bed. Pulling her sweats down, she let them pool onto the floor as her eyes fell onto her residual limb. As she stared at it, the surgeon deep down within her was telling her that it was a perfect incision, a job well done; but that didn't stop the wave of repulsion hitting her as it always did when she looked down at where her left leg used to be. How could Callie look at her and not be disgusted? How could she _touch_ it and not feel physically sick? Sure she dealt with it every day, but none of those belonged to her _wife_.

In the living area, Callie cleared up the dishes and wine glasses, checking the confirmation email she'd received for their weekend away before she headed towards the bedroom door. Pressing her ear against the door, she could hear no movement, so reaching out, she tapped gently on the door, 'Can I come in Zo?'

A quiet, 'Yes,' came from the other side, Callie slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Looking towards Arizona, she saw that her sweats were on the floor but now she was firmly underneath the duvet, the frustration evident on her face along with a few stray tears.

'Hey,' Callie said, remaining awkwardly where she was.

'Hey,' Arizona replied, patting the bed next to her so that Callie knew it was ok to sit next to her. Instantly moving around the bed, Callie sat on top of the duvet, looking towards Arizona. 'I was all ready...then you knocked...and I panicked...and ended up under the duvet.'

'That's ok...'

'No it's not!' Arizona said, the anger in her voice solely directed at herself, 'You're my wife Callie and you're meant to find me hot and sexy and _want_ me but instead you're massaging my...my..._stump_...and I just...'

'Stop,' Callie said, her hand gripping Arizona's to emphasise her need to speak. 'You. Are. Beautiful. You always have been and you always will be...even when you're ninety-three and wrinkly and have grey hair, you will still be the most beautiful, hot and sexy woman to me...and I will still _want_ you then, as much as I wanted you when I first met you, as much as I wanted you on our wedding night and sure as hell as much as I _want_ you now...'

'You want me now?' Arizona asked, her voice barely audible to Callie where she was standing.

'Of course I do Zo,' Callie replied.

'How?' Arizona continued, fully focused on her hand playing with the duvet cover. 'How can you want me Calliope?'

Callie sighed, she was running out of ways to tell Arizona how beautiful she still was to her; she'd tried sympathetic, she'd tried funny and she'd tried to be firm; but none seemed to be getting through to her. Of course at the back of Callie's mind was the fact that she could _show_ Arizona how much she still wanted her, but she knew that was definitely not on the table just yet. Deciding to try a slightly different angle, Callie stroked her thumb across the back of Arizona's hand as she formed what she wanted to say, 'Do you remember when I was pregnant? And then after the accident?'

'What?' Arizona asked, her head turning slowly towards Callie.

'When I was pregnant with Sof, I wouldn't let you touch me…after the accident, it took months for me to be naked in front of you again,' Callie reminded Arizona. 'I was terrified that because my body had changed, firstly because I resembled a whale…and then because of the scarring and stretch marks after Sof was born; that you wouldn't want me…that you wouldn't find me attractive at all…and I know that's not the same as this…but it also kind of is.' Callie licked her lips, 'Everyday you'd tell me that I was being stupid, that I was the most beautiful woman in the world, that you wouldn't have changed a single thing about me because every blemish told a story and made me that little bit more perfect to you….at first I didn't believe you…but I did in the end, and that was because of you. Because of what you would say to me, what you would _do_ to me…eventually, I believed it myself…and you will too Zo…If I have to spend the rest of our lives telling you how gorgeous you are; how perfect you are…then I will, because that's exactly what you are.'

Arizona blinked heavily, the tears in her eyes spilling over and trickling down, dropping onto the couples' entwined hands. Arizona knew Callie was right; throughout Callie's relatively short pregnancy and then particularly after the crash, Arizona had had a hard time of convincing Callie of her beauty. Thinking back to the first time they made love after the crash, Arizona easily recalled how slow it had been; she had spent a lot of time just worshipping Callie's body, simply kissing every inch of flesh she could, particularly every little scar she found; those from Callie's bout of chicken pox, to the larger, more recent ones on her chest and lower abdomen. Arizona remembered how Callie had tensed every time she had touched those scars; afraid that she would turn away in disgust; afraid that Arizona wouldn't be able to physically love her in the same way she always had. After a full night spent in bed however, Callie had soon forgotten her previous insecurities and the spark in her eyes had returned in full force; Arizona reaping the reward of Callie's change in perception of her own body.

Before she could let her head run away with her thoughts, Arizona threw back the duvet; almost like ripping off a band aid. When she did, her eyes instantly fell on what remained of her leg; it felt so alien and yet a huge part of her at the same time. As much as she loathed the taught and scarred flesh, she had come to also see it as the reason she was alive. If Callie hadn't made the decision she had then Arizona was beginning to see that she would've most likely lost her life. Lost her chance at seeing Sofia grow up, lost the chance to expand their family with Callie, and mostly, she would have lost her chance to live the rest of her life out with the love of her life.

Callie waited patiently, watching as a plague of emotions crossed over Arizona's face; she didn't want to move too soon or too suddenly and cause Arizona to replace the duvet; this was a huge step forward for them and Callie knew that more than anyone. Callie had seen residual limbs before so she was totally prepared for what she would see; even though this limb belonged to her wife, it didn't shock her or repulse her s much as it didn't when she looked at that belonging to a stranger. She loved every single part of Arizona; every part of her physical appearance, and every part of her personality; and that meant she certainly loved what was left of her leg.

Arizona chanced a glance across to Callie; cringing when she saw that she was looking directly at the area of the bed where her leg was rested. 'You don't have to look at it,' Arizona said, her voice hoarse and quiet.

Callie's eyes moved slowly upwards, meeting Arizona's, 'Do you want me to not look?'

Arizona's brow furrowed, 'Do you _want_ to look?'

'Arizona…' Callie said softly; she didn't want to answer that particular question, knowing that whether she answered yes or no, Arizona would find fault in both. 'You need to stop expecting me to react in the way _you_ think I should...Frankly I'm slightly offended that you think so little of me.'

'I don't think little of you at all Calliope,' Arizona replied immediately. 'It's like you said earlier, I'm having a hard time believing the words you're saying.'

'I know, and that'll only improve with time,' Callie replied. 'Can I?' Callie nodded towards Arizona's leg, her hands remaining where they were until she got the ok from her wife.

Arizona sighed, closing her eyes tightly, she nodded.

'Open your eyes Zo,' Callie said, still not moving. Arizona sighed, opening her eyes and fixing them onto Callie's face, barely breathing as Callie's hand moved off of the bed and onto her leg. She wanted to be sick, and yet having Callie's hand _there_ offered the most comfort anything had since the accident. Expelling the breath she had been holding in a loud puff, Arizona looked into Callie's eyes as her thumb moved backwards and forwards over her thigh. There was no sign of disgust or lie in those eyes; Callie was just...Callie. She was the most perfect, loving, supportive wife she could ever have asked for and she shouldn't have doubted her for a second.

'This ok?' Callie asked when Arizona had been quiet for some time. Arizona nodded, biting her bottom lip as she fought the overwhelming urge to run; her feelings were all over the place; one minute she felt totally safe and comfortable with Callie, and the next she wanted to run a mile. 'What are you thinking?'

'I don't know,' Arizona answered honestly, her thoughts and emotions too jumbled for her to understand, let alone her try and explain them to Callie. 'I'm terrified...horrified...and at the same time just your hand being there makes it feel a bit better.'

Callie nodded, glad that Arizona was being honest with her, 'Do you want me to take my hand off?' Arizona shook her head immediately, 'Can I move my hand?' Slower this time, Arizona nodded her head. Callie shifted so that she was knelt on the bed in front of Arizona, Callie's hand never breaking contact with Arizona's leg. Callie gave one last look to Arizona's face, giving a small but reassuring smile before she turned her attention back to her hands and Arizona's leg. Callie followed the same sequence of massages that she had been using with Arizona through her sweats, but this time, without that simple barrier, Arizona felt more relief than she had in a long time.

As Callie continued with her massage, Arizona felt herself relax more and more, leaning back against the headboard as the pain in her leg was quickly replaced with not only relief but also relaxation. Arizona couldn't deny that what Callie was doing felt insanely good, and as long as she kept her eyes closed, it was almost as if her leg was complete and Callie was just helping her relax after a long day at work.

'This ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'It feels better already.' Callie smiled, continuing and concentrating on the areas where she felt the most resistance. Neither knew how long the moment lasted, neither cared; in a way, it was the most intimate moment they'd shared since the crash.

Eventually, Callie's hand slowed to a stop although she left one hand softly on her thigh, 'I don't want to overdo it and end up doing more harm than good.'

Arizona nodded, 'Thank you Calliope, it feels...different.'

'Different good, or different bad?'

'Good,' Arizona said. 'Like that massage worked more effectively than any of my PT sessions...or my pills...'

'If you let me do it every day, give or take, then I think you'll see an improvement...mostly in that you'll be able to go through a full day of work with less and less pain, hopefully eventually with none at all,' Callie said.

'That sounds really good right about now,' Arizona replied, her eyes travelling down till her gaze fell on Callie's hand on top of her limb. Moving her own hand, Arizona brought it to rest on top of Callie's, looking up with a smile to show Callie that it was ok, that this evening had all been worth it. 'Thank you for being so patient...I know I've not been...'

'Stop,' Callie interrupted. 'Don't...don't ruin the moment...with talking,' Callie chuckled, Arizona joining in, 'Just, I'm glad that you trust me enough now.'

Arizona nodded, 'I know it took me a while...but I'm getting there...we're getting there...right?'

'We are,' Callie agreed, squeezing the hand in hers.

'And we're going away at the weekend,' Arizona continued, definitely feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her.

'We are,' Callie replied again, her smile lighting up the room.

'And I love you,' Arizona continued, reaching forwards and tucking a strand of raven hair behind Callie's ear.

'I love you too,' Callie replied, leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. 'You want a coco before we go sleep?'

'As long as there's marshmellows,' Arizona said with a smile.

Callie chuckled, getting off of the bed and heading out towards the kitchen to make them both a cup of coco, virtually on cloud nine at the nights events and how Arizona had come round to letting Callie help her.

Arizona remained in bed, listening to Callie in the kitchen; the normalcy of the situation meaning more to her than any grande gesture that Callie could've come up with. That's all Arizona wanted; to be normal again; to go to bed with her wife and not be worried about what she might see or think. And tonight was definitely one more step in that definite direction with Arizona feeling more like herself than she had in an exceptionally long time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Just a quick note – for the sake of this story there is no inquest or suing like there is in the show – I don't want to go down that route and get bogged down with all the legal stuff, as I've said before, this fic is intended to be total fluff in their recovery from the plane crash. So, for me, I'm saying that all those on the plane were given a settlement from the plane company, Callie inherited Mark's on Sofia's behalf and that's the end of that. **_

'Remember to make sure that she has Mr. Teds with her, otherwise she'll wake up screaming the house down,' Arizona said. She was stood outside their apartment, Callie next to her with their bags in her hands as Sofia remained in the arms of Barbara stood with Daniel inside their apartment.

'Yes dear, now is that a third Teds, or the same one you've told us about twice already?' Barbara asked, smiling when she received a pout from her daughter.

'Come on babe, if we go now we'll be able to actually find the cabin before it gets dark,' Callie said, knowing that if they didn't leave soon they wouldn't leave at all. Barbara and Daniel had arrived the night before, spending some time with Tim before they had taken Callie, Arizona and Sofia out to a local restaurant. Callie had left the specifics for Tim's case in the hands of one of the other ortho surgeons, though she was sure Teddy would probably try and run the show whilst she was gone.

Arizona leant forwards giving Sofia a big sloppy kiss, 'See you Monday baby girl, be good for Grandma and Gramps.'

Callie too kissed her daughter before subtly ushering Arizona so that she was facing the elevator and finally heading towards it as they heard their apartment door close behind them. 'I hate leaving her,' Arizona murmured as the doors came together in front of them.

'Me too, but it's for a good reason babe...we need this,' Callie said, juggling the bags so she could reach out and hold Arizona's hand.

Arizona smiled, not wanting Callie to think she didn't want to go, 'I know, I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid.'

'No, you're being a Mom,' Callie said playfully.

Arizona matched Callie's smile; exiting the elevator, they headed for the car, Arizona climbing in whilst Callie threw the bags in the back before getting into the driver's seat. 'All set?' Callie asked.

Arizona nodded, 'Let's go.'

Callie had pre-programmed the cabin's location into their sat-nav, the keys having been delivered by the company that let the property the day before. The drive was relatively simple, but it would take a good hour to get there. 'So, do you reckon Tim and Teddy will have done the mcnasty by the time we get back?' Callie said, breaking the silence.

Arizona snorted, 'I don't even want to think about it thank you...I'm ok with them being...whatever...but I really don't want to think about _that_.'

Callie laughed, 'Ok, ok, I'll stop.'

'You didn't say anything about them to my parents did you?'

'No, why should I have?'

'No, no, no.' Arizona said, 'T didn't want them to know...they tend to interfere if they're around when Tim or me start a relationship with someone; think yourself lucky you didn't meet them for months.'

Callie smiled, 'Oh come on, when you compare them to my parents, Barbs and Daniel are a pair of Saints.'

Arizona glanced sideways at Callie; she knew that no matter how much time passed, the Torres' were still a very sore subject for her wife, and they probably always would be; the hurt they caused, particularly by Lucia, had cut to deep for the wounds to ever be forgotten.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the road, Callie continued, 'I'm angry with them for a lot of things...but to think that they'd have seen on the news what happened to you and to Mark...and still they couldn't get over themselves and come and visit? They couldn't even pick up the phone? That makes me sick.'

Reaching across, Arizona placed a gentle hand on Callie's thigh, 'I'm sorry Calliope, I wish there was something I could do or say to you...or to them.'

Callie shook her head, 'It should be me apologising to you Arizona...'

'You didn't make them do or say anything that they did Cal.'

Callie sighed, 'Ok, let's forget them, this is _our_ weekend away...'

'I know babe, but I also know that it's something that plays on your mind...maybe, when we get back we can call them...or your Dad at least...and invite them to stay in Seattle for a bit?'

Callie couldn't help but scoff, 'You think that that's a good idea?'

'I think at least then you'd know...' Arizona said. 'Maybe I could talk to them...maybe having a near-death experience would be enough to get them to listen to me.'

'I just don't want to let them back into our lives for them to hurt you Zo, or worse, hurt Sof,' Callie said.

Arizona nodded, 'I say we think about it after this weekend, for now, let's just concentrate on the present; which is you, me and a luxury cabin.'

'That sounds like a perfect idea.'

'It's kind of going to be weird just being the two of us for more than a night,' Arizona said. 'I mean good weird...'

'I know what you mean,' Callie agreed. Even before the harsh events of the last few months, since Sofia had been born, they had had maybe two nights a week to themselves if that; one or both of them most likely being called in. Neither of them regretted it; instead they spent their nights together with Sofia, but the thought of it just being the two of them for more than one night was both exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. 'You think Sof will be ok for the whole weekend?'

'With my parents spoiling her rotten for three days? Oh I'm sure she'll cope just fine,' Arizona said. 'She's got them wrapped around her little finger more than you know.'

Callie chuckled, 'I'm glad she has them.'

'Me too,' Arizona said. 'They never thought they'd get this...a grandchild...when Tim died...well I suppose I should say; when Tim disappeared now shouldn't I? Anyway, when we thought Tim was gone...I think they gave up on ever having a grandkid; they knew how I felt about having kids...when I rang and told them about Sof...God...I've never heard my Mom so excited...or my Dad, which is saying something. Now I guess they'll get them from both sides...' Arizona smiled widely as an image of the future passed through her mind.

As she continued to follow the sporadic directions from the sat-nav, the couple soon found themselves driving out of the city and into an area that neither could remember going before. When they pulled off the main road, it was pretty obvious that the description on the website was wonderfully accurate: they were going to be in the middle of nowhere. Pulling up outside the main reception cabin, Callie hopped out, quickly checking them in and receiving directions with how to get to their particular cabin.

'We're in 27,' Callie said as she climbed back into the SUV, handing the key to their cabin to Arizona. 'She said it's one of the nicest ones.'

'Awesome,' Arizona said, her eyes scanning their surroundings as Callie negotiated the small track through the trees. 'It's so peaceful out here...I can't say that's something I'm used to.'

'Me neither, well not for a good twenty years anyway, the life of a surgeon doesn't leave much room for being peaceful...I don't get how a lot of us say that they find _peace _in the OR.'

'You don't?' Arizona asked.

'You do?' Callie instantly replied. 'Maybe it's cause of my speciality, you know bone-saws and re-locating joints aren't the most peaceful of things.'

'I dunno, sometimes it's not, but you know that moment...that moment when my patients' heart starts beating again, or when their flesh pinks up...at _that_ moment, then I find peace.'

Callie listened, nodding as Arizona spoke, 'I get that, don't get me wrong, I love the OR, but it's more like I feel...at home there rather than at peace...does that make sense?'

'Perfectly,' Arizona said, her eyes lighting up when she saw the cabin that Callie was heading towards. 'That's it?'

Callie nodded, 'It is.' Pulling up next to the porch, Callie climbed out of the car, stretching out after the drive. Moving round the car, she held open Arizona's door as she too climbed out, 'Me lady.'

Arizona chuckled, 'You're such a dork.'

'Wonder where I get that from?!' Callie asked rhetorically as she reached between them and held onto Arizona's hand. 'I'll come back for the bags.'

Nodding, Arizona climbed the couple of steps onto the front balcony, waiting whilst Callie pushed the key into the lock and opened the front door. Stepping inside, Arizona immediately felt the warmth and cosiness of the cabin wash over her; the atmosphere created instantly catching them both up in the moment. 'Oh my God, I want that fireplace,' Arizona said, catching sight of the massive open fire that took pride of place as the main feature in the living area.

'I'm not sure that'll fit in the bag on the way out,' Callie said, wandering through and checking out the kitchen. 'The woman at reception said that there's a grocery delivery service to each cabin...we should do that.'

'We're on holiday Cal, surely we can order in?'

'For breakfast, lunch _and _dinner?' Callie said, raising an eyebrow.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Ok maybe order coffee, pancakes and milk. There's a restaurant on site right?'

Callie nodded, 'Like a cafe during the day and then the fancy restaurant opens for evening meals.'

'We should do that one night,' Arizona said, already heading through the corridor to find the bedroom. As this particular cabin was designed as a romantic place for any couple, there was only the one bedroom, with the cabin being totally on the one floor.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, it's been too long since we've been out for a fancy meal,' Arizona said honestly, knowing that Callie was surprised at the confident side coming from her; if she was honest, so was she. Pushing open the door, Arizona smiled; the bedroom was beautiful; with a massive bed in the middle of the room. 'Ok, we need to find a place in the car for the bed as well as the fireplace.'

Callie smiled, her voice turning serious as she said, 'Maybe we should.'

'We should?' Arizona asked, turning to face Callie.

'I mean...we should get a fireplace and a massive bed...I mean we shouldn't take these, we should get our own...we should get a house,' Callie said, the idea and a patchy image appearing in her head.

'A house?' Arizona said, the conversation having quickly escalated.

Callie nodded, 'Sorry, the idea just kind of formed in my head and immediately fell out of my mouth...forget it.'

'No, Calliope, don't say that,' Arizona said, reaching out for Callie's arm as she went to turn away. 'You want to buy a house?'

Callie nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip, 'I think I do...I mean, the apartment is small...it's ok at the minute, but what about when Sofia gets bigger? She could have a garden and a swing set...and, and, we could get her a dog...and your chickens...'

'Calliope, stop,' Arizona said with a smile. Moving forwards, Arizona took each of Callie's hands in her own, biting her lip she said, 'It's something that's crossed my mind too.'

Callie's face visibly relaxed, her eyes meeting with Arizona's, 'It has?'

Arizona nodded, 'Definitely, Sof shouldn't have to be cooped up in that apartment, she needs a garden and a tree house...'

Callie's eyes lit up as Arizona spoke; the fact that she had been thinking about it to in amongst all of the crap that they had been wading through just made her fall in love with her wife that little bit more.

'...and any more Sofia's we may have in the future,' Arizona said, not missing the way Callie's mouth fell open slightly at that comment.

'Y-you...y-you mean?' Callie asked, stumbling to find the words; totally caught off-guard by all the things coming from Arizona's mouth.

Arizona nodded, 'Life's too short Calliope; the plane crash, Tim...Mark and Lexie...it's hammered that home for me this past year...I don't want to sit around waiting for our future to become present...I want us to...do it now...to grab life with both hands...because I love you so much, and I want to do it all with you Cal; the big house, the kids running around in the back yard with the family dog. I want that...and I don't want to keep putting it off...because we don't know what's around the corner...I mean I'm not talking tomorrow, but I think we should start taking the first steps...get in touch with a real-estate agent...talk to Addison...just...I want to build this big life with you Calliope Torres and I don't want to wait much longer to start it.'

Callie couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been as completely and utterly speechless as she now was. Out of all the Arizona Robbins speeches she had been witness to during their relationship; this was most definitely up there with the best. Hearing her talk so openly about their future, particularly about having more children, literally made Callie's heart soar.

Arizona's eyes darted over Callie's face; her wife just staring back without saying a word; suddenly Arizona was worried she had said too much, that she'd made them run before they were fully walking. 'I mean...we need to talk abou-'

'No we don't,' Callie cut in, realising she had been quiet for too long. 'We don't need to talk about anything...what you just said, every little bit, is perfect. You're perfect.' Moving her hand upwards, Callie cupped Arizona's cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. It started slow at first, tentative and reassuring until Callie couldn't hold back, swiping her tongue against Arizona's bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Arizona opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss herself as her own hands moved a familiar route; ghosting over Callie's hips and up the sides of her body, tugging at her leather jacket so they were closer together.

When breath became a necessity, their kiss slowed, their foreheads slowly coming to rest against each others. 'How about we talk about all that when we get home?' Callie said, 'This weekend is about you and me...let's do this and then talk about houses and babies when we get home?'

Arizona nodded, 'You should get the bags.'

'I should,' Callie agreed, leaning forwards and capturing Arizona's lips once more. 'But kissing my wife is _so_ much more fun.'

Arizona smirked, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she felt a familiar pull; her need to touch her wife growing more and more with each passing day. The only thing holding her back was the knowledge that if she did, if she crossed that barrier, then Callie would want to do the same. It was automatic, natural and Arizona wasn't one hundred percent sure she was ready for that. But she couldn't deny that it was becoming increasingly difficult to quell the fire growing inside of her.

Pulling back, Arizona smiled, tucking a stray strand of Callie's hair back in place behind her ear, 'I'll order us some groceries?'

Callie nodded, her eyes still alight with the spoken promises from her wife, 'Get the basics and then maybe order in for tonight?'

Arizona nodded in agreement, 'Chinese?'

'Sounds perfect,' Callie said, placing a chaste kiss on Arizona's cheek before she turned and headed back out to the car. She couldn't help but feel elated at how well their weekend away had started out; even before the accident she had never heard Arizona speak so frankly about their future. Even though it had been undeniably the worst year of their lives, their relationship was now stronger than it ever had been; they were more open with one another and even though they still had yet to take that extra step to reconnect physically; Callie had never felt more secure and happy in their relationship than she did at this point. Popping the trunk, Callie grabbed their two bags and Arizona's crutches, locked the car and headed back into the cabin, throwing the bags towards the bedroom before heading through to the main living area to find Arizona.

'There is literally an impossible amount of food to choose from,' Arizona said, waving the brochure towards Callie. 'You're better at this than me, take-out I can do, you handle the groceries.'

Callie chuckled, 'What did you eat before we got together?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I'm not _that _bad...' looking up, she saw Callie was still stood in front of her, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised, 'Ok, ok, I lived off take-out and coffee...why do you think in the beginning of our relationship I hardly ever invited you round?! I never had any food in.'

Callie laughed, kissing the top of Arizona's head as she moved around her, quickly scanning the list and placing an order whilst Arizona rang through their usual order when they were having Chinese. 'You ordered wine right?'

'Of course,' Callie replied. 'They said it'd be here in like an hour and a half...I might go and freshen up, you ok for a bit?'

Arizona nodded, watching as Callie headed through to the ensuite, her eyes lingering on the doorway as she fought with herself as to whether to follow or not. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she did, more than anything. But all the physical stuff was so new and awkward at the minute that Arizona felt like an unsure ditzy teenager all over again. Pushing off of the bar stool, she headed over to the large windows and French doors that led onto the balcony out the back of their cabin, noting the Jacuzzi that Callie was so keen to enjoy. Callie had now seen her without pants, with the prosthetic out and without, she'd touched Arizona's stump; massaging the pain away as part of a nightly routine; and yet, she still had insecurities about the way she now looked. She still hadn't been totally naked in front of Callie, and getting used to Callie seeing her leg laid bare for a prolonged amount of time, still made Arizona's stomach churn. But Callie wanted to buy a house with her. She wanted to have more kids with her. Callie wanted all of that even now, even after all of the terrible things Arizona had said to her, after everything, she still wanted _her_.

Catching sight of her reflection in the window, Arizona gave herself a reassuring nod as she turned and made her way towards the bedroom before she had chance to change her mind. Eyes quickly scanning the room, she saw the clothes Callie had been wearing thrown on the bed, a certain red lace pant and bra set on the top of the pile. Arizona swallowed heavily, knowing exactly what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Grabbing the remaining dressing gown off of the hooks in the bedroom, Arizona quickly undressed herself and pulled it on, securing the tie tightly as she looked at herself in the mirror once more, arguing with herself again as she decided whether she wanted her prosthetic on or off. Rolling her eyes at herself, Arizona quickly grabbed her crutches and slipped off her prosthetic, moving back around the bed before she was once more stood in front of the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, Arizona brought her left hand up knocking gently on the door so she didn't alarm Callie.

'Zo? What's up, is the delivery here already?!' Callie's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

'No, no, no,' Arizona said quickly. 'I-um...I just wondered if I could um...come in?' Arizona shook her head as she said the words, hating how unsure and stupid she sounded; she was talking to Callie, her wife for God's sake.

'Yeah, sure,' Callie's voice came again, intrigued at Arizona's actions.

Taking another breath, Arizona pushed the door open, swinging herself through the open space, her breath catching in her throat when she looked up and saw Callie for the first time. The tub was massive, Callie sat at the far end with her legs stretched out in front of her, Arizona's eyes following their length, over Callie's stomach, chest before finally meeting curious brown eyes. Licking her lips, Callie took a chance as she said, 'You joining me?'

Arizona nodded yes before she had time to think about the question, moving so she was at the edge of the tub, her brow furrowing, 'There isn't going to be a graceful way to do this is there?'

Callie sat up, instantly holding her hand out, 'Just sit on the edge and swing round...put all the weight you need on me.'

'Like I said, not the most graceful,' Arizona said, leaning her crutches against the wall as she sat on the edge, her back to Callie. Closing her eyes she collected herself momentarily before she released the tie around her waist, shaking off the dressing gown onto the floor.

Callie couldn't help the audible gulp that sounded from her throat; her eyes fixed on Arizona as she waited for her wife's next move, hoping against hope that she wouldn't freak out and change her mind. Her thoughts were broken, as Arizona's hand nearest to her suddenly grasped in the one she had outstretched, 'I've got you.' Callie said, tensing as Arizona swung away from her, Callie placing her other hand underneath Arizona's other arm as she slowly helped her lower into the bath, ending up so she was facing away from Callie, her back resting against Callie's front. 'You ok this way round?'

Arizona nodded instantly, shuffling herself backwards and letting her head fall back against Callie's chest, finally releasing the breath she had been holding. 'Well that actually worked better than I expected,' Arizona said, breaking the silence.

Callie just nodded, her hands tracing along Arizona's arms until she reached her hands, interlocking their fingers as she placed a kiss on the top of blonde locks. She couldn't believe that she finally had her naked wife in her arms again; she hadn't expected it to happen like this, and she knew that it probably wouldn't lead to anything that night, but it was a very large step in the right direction.

'Thank you Callie,' Arizona's voice came again. 'For...for being you.'

Callie smiled, 'How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying thank you...thank _you_ for letting me back in Zo..for letting me hold you like this.'

Arizona sighed contently, 'I was stood outside the door terrified about coming in and doing _this_...then I just thought it's _you_...you've seen me at my worst and still you love me...I need to stop forgetting that.'

Callie smiled, 'I won't let you forget it babe, ever.'

Arizona nodded, looking down she saw that the remainder of her left leg was rested fully against Callie's leg; a sight that one day she'd probably get used to, despite how alien it still felt. Seeing where Arizona's gaze was directed, Callie released her hand from Arizona's, her fingertips tracing down Arizona's thigh and back again, 'Any soreness?'

Arizona shook her head, her eyes following every moment Callie's hand made, 'I definitely think a bath helps.'

'We'll be having one of these in the house then?' Callie asked with a smile.

Arizona nodded eagerly, 'Definitely...' A comfortable silence settled over them again, Arizona lifting her eyes away from Callie's hand, closing them as she just let the gentle caress relax her. 'Calliope?'

'Hmmm?' Callie asked, herself feeling more relaxed than she had in a very long time.

'I love you,' Arizona said simply.

Callie smiled, bending her neck, she placed a soft kiss on the back of Arizona's neck, 'Yo también te quiero.'

Arizona smiled, she hadn't heard Callie speak Spanish in _that_ way for too long, 'What happens if the delivery men come whilst we're in here?'

'Then they'll think all their birthdays have come at once,' Callie said with a laugh.

'I think all mine have,' Arizona said happily. 'Being here like this...with you...it's just...'

'Perfect?' Callie asked.

'Perfect,' Arizona agreed, tilting her head back as Callie moved hers forwards, their lips meeting together in a loving kiss. All their worries forgotten, their past moving behind them as they settled into their embrace, both feeling safe, secure and very much in love.


End file.
